The mystery of hogwarts DISCONTINUED
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Hitsugaya is sent to Hogwarts for a full year as a student! He is to investigate high spiritual spikes of power and protect the students. But all is harder than it appears specially when he is assigned with a very arrogant new captain.
1. Hogwarts? What!

**_Hello everyone and welcome to my first crossover ever. It's a bleach and Harry Potter crossover and the main character would be our favorite white haired captain.... Shiro-kun!! ^.^ his so kawaii. Anway enough with my bickering and on with the story. Please don't forget to review! And if you have any questions just ask and I'll answer on the next chappy. Also do not be surprised if I have not been updating as fast as you want me to but I will update another chapter! I promise. _**

**_(Ps if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) _**

* * *

Matsumoto-fukutaichō the lieutenant of the 10 division raced through the halls as if a hallow were chasing after her. In her hand was a letter direct from Yamamoto-taichō to her captain. She barged into the captain's room without knocking as the door slid slamming the wall causing some of the paper work to glide down on the floor. She turned her electric light blue eyes towards her captain who glared at her as all his hard work was fluttering all over the place.

"M...Matsumoto...." the young captain of the tenth division gritted his teeth

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped, Matsumoto-chan clutched her thin clothes wrapping it around her body.

"Gomen Toshiru-kun" she apologist as she stared at the white cloud emitting from her breathe

Her captain growled even lower, and Matsumoto fixed her mistake

"Um.. I meant Hitsugaya-taichō" she corrected herself

The white youth stopped growling and plopped down back on his chair, his arms crossing across his chest and his teal orbs for eyes stared at his lieutenant. The temperature returned back to its original warmth and Matsumoto unwrapped her arms around her body. She walked up to his desk and placed the envelop on his desk

"It's from Yamamoto-taichō" she explained the importances of him reading it right away.

The young captain eyed the lieutenant than waved his hand signaling her to leave him be. Matsumoto nodded and slowly walked away but then was suddenly stopped by her captain's cold voice

"Don't think you can escape doing your paper's Matsumoto-fukutaichō" he said pointing at a pile of paper which was about the same height as the small captain.

The lieutenant sighed and took the pile to her office to work on.... _not_ and left the captain. Hitsugaya waited for the door to close before opening the letter. It revealed a ton of paper, how could all of that fit in one small envelop? He ignored that thought as he did the same with Matsumoto's ranting of the over load of paperwork and skimmed through the letter.

The letter contains information of Magic using human? Giants? Wizards and witches? Was this all a joke? Surely this can't be from Yamamoto-taichō himself. Maybe a prank from Matsumoto, but the letter did not have Matsumoto's hand writing in it, it was Yamamoto's handwriting.

The young captain finally flipped to the third last page. In it was now a complete different lettering, a sort of wed like letters, which read:

_

* * *

_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hitsugaya_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hitsugaya blinked twice before going to the next page, where it got even stranger than the last page....:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

* * *

At the last page Yamamoto's handwriting returned with the orders for him… The white youth's eyes widened as he finished reading the orders. Outside of the captains room the temperate dropped as fast as Byakuya-taichō flash step and ice built up at the sides of his wall. Unsuspecting soul reapers stared strangely at his door and were about to return to their business but was not able to, to find their legs covered with ice. The ice slowly crept up their body as the young captain boiled in anger in his room... or should I say froze in anger??

The captain slammed his fist on the paper which his orders were. It reads:

_Hitsugaya Toshiro, you will be placed undercover to investigate hallow like ghost called 'Dementors' in Hogwarts of London, also as been placed there you must protect all the humans. **(1).** You will be companied by Kobayashi-taichō **(2)** of the fifth division. Both will accepted as 14 years old transfer student attending the forth year in the school. Your mission starts tomorrow. Also be alert for a man name Tom Riddle alias Voldemort. Good luck_

_-Yamamoto_

* * *

The next day....

The young taichō had already packed his stuff including the letter he had received yesterday and his zanpakuto 'Hyōrinmaru', he could not believe he was actually doing it. But orders are orders specially from Yamamoto-taichō. His sake loving lieutenant lead him to the gate adoring him in his new outfit the she and Momo-chan picked of for him.

"Don't worry Capt. I'll take care of the division" Matsumoto said cheerfully

"That is not needed, Yamamoto-taichō has already taken charge of the squad while I am away" The young captain explained then faced the lieutenant

"You will follow his orders understood" he ordered

Matsumoto nodded sadly for her captain did not have faith on her to take care of the squad. Hitsugaya's eyes scanned the surrounding as they got to the gate.

"Where is Kobayashi-taichō?" he asked

"She's in a mission right now but will be returning shortly… Oh! That reminds me, Yamamoto-taichō asked me to tell you that you must by her stuff as well" she smiled

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, not only did he have his stuff to drag with him he had to buy her's too. He closed his eyes and groaned before regaining his non-twitching composure then turned towards his lieutenant that he would not be seeing for a whole year...

_[something I look forward on this mission] _The captain thought to himself,

Matsumoto sniffled and could help but to hug her adorable captain.

"I'm going to miss you Shiro-kun" she whinnied

"...Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya tried to growl as he was being squished by her death hug.

Matsumoto let go and watched as the young captain stomped his way to the gates and into London, England of the living world.

"Don't forget to write" she shouted though she doubted he would.

The lieutenant sniffled, she felt down to see her captain leave well at least he didn't leave as a convict like last time. That means it's time for a SAKE PARTY!! A smile appeared on her lips and hoped away...

* * *

Hitsugaya stood in one of the alley's of London, he blinked a few times to get his eyes working right, feeling a little bit dizzy then finally left the alley to a place called the leaky cauldron. As he pasted through the crowd they looked at him oddly, one of the things why he hated coming down back to the human world. It was because of his height, hair and eyes all having one word to describe it as...abnormal.

The taichō ignored them all and kept his temper at bay before he freezes them all with 'Hyōrinmaru'. Finally he found the 'leaky cauldron' and odd looking inn somewhere far from the center of London, it almost looked run down. Hitsugaya grunted and dragged his heavy luggage towards the front door. As he was about to turn the knob it magical turned on it's own. Or did it? The door swung open almost hitting our favorite, adorable taichō. He just stepped back once but lost his balance and fell on the wet ground. His temper started to rise as his teal eyes met with dull blue eyes of a boy with red hair that rivaled Abara's hair.

"Oh snap, you ok there kid? I didn't see you there" he asked in English with the most annoying British accent the taichō had ever heard, and how dare he call him _kid_....

* * *

**_Personally I think British accents are the best Shiro-kun is just having a bad day that's all. Other else than that, that is my first crossover chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review_**

**_(1). I actually have no idea where Hogwarts is located and is too lazy to look it up plus I have a time limit on the computer thanks to my annoying brother..._**

**_(2). Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō is my own character for this story. Sorry if I confused anyone. She is the captain of the 5th division after Gin left the soul society...._**

**_(P.S she will be appearing soon)_**

**_Till next time and please REVIEW my story!! Arigato_**

* * *


	2. The Golden trio and an unxpected visit

**_Hello and welcome back to the 2nd chappy!! Gomenasai if it took a while! Wdon't forget to review!!_**

**_Oh! and DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter. ENJOY!_**

**_Also I introduced my character _****_Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō last time and made a mistake. She is the captain of the 5 division after Aizen not Gin Gomen!  
_**

**_(Ps if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) _**

**"Blah" English**

**_'blah' _Japanese**

**_[blah] _thinking  
**

* * *

_The door swung open almost hitting our favorite, adorable taichō. He just stepped back once but lost his balance and fell on the wet ground. His temper started to rise as his teal eyes met with dull blue eyes of a boy with red hair that rivaled Abara's hair._

_"Oh snap, you OK there kid? I didn't see you there" he asked in English with the most annoying British accent the taichō had ever heard, and how dare he call him kid...._

* * *

The redhead boy stared down at the disguised taichō who was growling at him like a angry dog. The redhead had dull blue eyes that looked as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep, his red hair that rivaled a certain lieutenant in the soul society was all messed up, un brushed that is. He also had freckles all over his face. Two other children came up from behind the redhead looking down at the fallen captain. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and the other with messy black hair and big glasses, something about that boy seemed off.

"Hey, whohoo can you hear me kid?" The redhead repeated snapping the taichō out from his thoughts.

Hitsugaya gave him the death glare that made him famous in the soul society. The redhead backed away slowly to the cover of his friends.

"Don't...call me....kid" the young taichō growled in

then help himself up,dusting his shirt and pants then looking up at the three kids standing in front of him who were staring at him suspiciously. The redhead in particular was staring at his gravity deifying white hair. The captain glared at him once more but then stopped when the bushed haired girl stepped up breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry about Ron his really clumsy" she started she too had a British accent

the redhead named Ron looked at the girl in anger

"Hey!" he whinnied

The young taichō just grunted and grabbed a hold on his luggage. Suddenly the girl spoke once more.

"You need help with that?" she asked

"No. I'm quiet capa--" Hitsugaya started but was interrupted by the girl. How dare she!

"Ron will help you with that. It's the least he could do. Right _Ron..."_ The girl ordered then glared at the redhead.

He sighed and stepped forward

"I don't need your he-" The captain tried to explain but it was too late

Ron pulled out a broken stick put together with a piece of tape, the young taichō presumed it was his wand of some sort and the redhead muttered an incantation. Hitsugaya's heavy luggage slowly levitated up in the air and into the door. The bushy haired girl walked beside the white youth staring at him strangely. He knew that she was staring at him even if he wasn't looking but he ignored it. They led him upstairs after finding booked room that was set for him thanks to Matsumoto-fukutaichō. Then the brunette girl spoke once more as they walked up the spiraling staircase, when will she stop talking.

"I haven't seen you here before, your new here right?" she asked

Hitsugaya did not look at her but nodded to her question.

"well then my name is Hermione Granger. Those two are Ron Weasley and Harry P--" she stopped when she saw the black haired boy look back

"Err...Harry, just Harry" she corrected herself

Hitsugaya just ignored the thought to ask why she did not say his last name but at least he knew who they were.

"And you are?" The girl asked

The two boys slowed down to hear his answer

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" he muttered ending the conversation

His teal eyes suddenly flickered to a room with the number 13 written in black ink, his room. He stopped in front of it and placed the key in then twisted then knob. His luggage flew gently in then landed on his over sized bed. he turned around facing the threesome

"Thank you, much a appreciated. Now if you don't mind..." He managed to thank the redhead boy before closing the door at them not bothering to let them in to talk more.

He rubbed his temples with his eyes closed the room was nice but burning hot, he started to sweat and would rather be outside but then again they were still standing in front of his room. The little taichō walked up to his oversize bed (In his point of view) and sat down still with his eyes closed. The air around him started to freeze slightly until the whole room felt as if the weather outside was freezing cold when in fact it was the complete opposite. Slowly Hitsugaya fell asleep...

* * *

"Well he sure is a nice chap'" Ron muttered and turned away from the new boys door

His friends followed from behind and went back downstairs

"Oh give him some time Ron. I mean he might have been grumpy because some certain redhead slammed a door at his face" Hermione said sarcastically

"It was an accident **OK**!" Ron yelled at Hermione

They started bickering to themselves soon they would turn to Harry to see who's side his on. He hated when they did this. They sounded like an old married couple. Just then the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he slowly looked back at the kid's door. He couldn't explain but he felt as if the door was cold looking, the scarred wizard shook his head and finally decided that his friends bickering has driven him _crazy_...

* * *

**Later...**

Our white haired taichō was awoken by a screaming voice outside

"taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō,taichō!!!" was what the voice was yelling

There was a continuously banging on his door that he almost thought that it would break any minute now.

"That voice..." muttered the half asleep boy

He got up his eyes still shut though he struggled to open them. He was still tired with all the dragging he did a while ago. He reached his arm out to turn the knob of his door then pulled opening the door.

"What is i--" he was cut off again

When something heavy fell on top of him and into his room. Now his was fully awake, his angry teal eyes opened to see Electric blue ones staring happily at him. No it can't be...

"Taichō!!!" his fukutaichō yelled with glee on top of him then hugged him tightly in her arms

"**MATSUMOTO!!"** He yelled but was muffled

He pushed a away from her grasp and got up glaring down at Matsumoto-fukutaichō. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in her sake party the she was planning when I left... Yes I already knew she was planning one...or even more importantly doing her work that she was suppose to do!!! The door behind her shut by the harsh cold breeze emitting from her Captain. Quickly she got up as well then scratched the back of her head with a goofy grin.

_'Konichiwa Hitsugaya-taichō O Genki desuka? **(1)**'_ she asked with an uneasy laugh

_'What are you doing here Matsumoto-fukutaichō'_ he growled in Japanese

_'Well you see....'_ she started

Hitsugaya crossed he arm around his chest awaiting for her explanation. The panicking fukutaichō's eyes flickered all over the place when she spotted the list of equipment that her little taichō needed and she got an idea.

_'I came to help you with your shopping, since you have no experience with shopping that is. So... let's go!!'_ she explained then snatched the list and turned to Hitsusgaya with a sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

"But Mione, do we really have ta" Ron whinnied  
The bushy haired girl turned back as she stood two steps in front of them on the staircase.  
"Yes, we have _Ta_" she answered then walked up the stairs

Suddenly there was a loud bang sound followed by someone shouting Tycho? The golden trio looked at each other and raced up the stairs. When the reached the top out of breath they found a orangy haired girl banging her fist on Hit--soo--gooya's door.

"taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō, taichō,taichō!!!" She yelled

The door slowly opened showing the sleepy white head, he muttered something but did not finish when the woman jumped up and hugged him causing him to fall

"**MATSUMOTO!!"** the muffled cry of the white haired boy echoed around the inn, the the door mysteriously slammed shut

"Who the bloody hell is that and what is she doing to Toe-she-roo?" Ron asked squinting his eyes.

"I don't know let's check it out" Mione said curiously

But before they got to the door it opened slamming on the wall and the orange haired woman came out running downstairs with the small boy in her arms, which they recognized as Toesheroo!

"**MATSUMOTO!!"** He yelled angrily.

The three froze in confusion then slowly looked into his room. It was a mess

"What the hell happened??" Harry asked...

* * *

The fukutaichō giggled uncontrollably as she dragged along the grumpy young Captain through the crowd. A few minutes ago they stood in front of a red brick wall, the next thing they knew they were in a place called the '**Diagon Alley**'. Matsumoto looked in awe as she poked the glass that was stopping her from grabbing a cat from the pet shop.

_'taichō can you by this for me! Please!!" _she begged

_'Iie Matsumoto **(2)**'_ The captain answered harshly

She fell to the ground, her hands together and pleaded which caught many peoples attention. I mean it is a rare thing to see a fully grown woman begging to a small white haired boy for something to buy. The young taichō turned to growl at the people staring oddly at them, sure enough they were frightened by his death glare and quickly left.

_'Matsumoto-fukutaichō get up this insist your making a scene' _he growled,

Matsumoto got up sadly and made her famous puppy eyes

'_please taichō! I'll... I'll Do my all my work for a month' _she begged once more

**[_A month of Matsumoto doing work...tempting....]_** The young captain thought

"Fine" he grumbled

Matsumoto jumped up with glee then raced into the store as she pulled Hitsugaya inside as well...

The came out with Matsumoto holding a brand new kitty in her arms which purred quietly. It had fluffy white fur and chocolate brown eyes.

_'I'm gonna name you... Shiro-kun like the captain' she named it with glee_

the taichō's eye twitched slightly but at least that Matsumoto promised to do her work for a whole month...

* * *

After a few hours of shopping they stopped in front of a shop called '**Ollivander's' **with their arms filled with bags. A sign hung above the door it reads "_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" _in peeling golden paint. They enter the small store and was suddenly greeted by a white haired old man that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, hello! I'm Olivander. How can I help you" he greeted both shinigami's

Before Hitsugaya could answer the man interrupted him. What is with these British people and interruptions!

"How silly of me, of coarse you came here for a wand" he chuckled

Hitsugaya hn'd feeling that he did not want to talk in case he would interrupt him once more. The old man led them towards a counter. He went behind it and pulled out a messuring tape and glasses. He placed his glasses on with a gentle smile that looked a lot like Ukitake-taichō. Suddenly he wrapped the measuring tape around his forehead. Hitsugaya looked at him confused as Matsumoto sat on a small chair and tickled the nose of Shiro. After a few minutes the old man left and came back with a black slim box in his hands.

"Here try this" he said opening the box to reveal a black stick laying on the pillow in the box.

The white haired captain slowly took the fragile like stick in his hands. How could something so breakable be any use in combat? His teal eyes met the eyes of the old man

"Well, give it a flick" he instructed him

Hitsugaya gave it a flick. nothing happened until a glass vase floated up from it's place and suddenly slammed itself to a wall closest to Matsumoto. The glass vase shattered followed by the shriek of Matsumoto-fukutaichō.

"taichō how mean! you did that on purpose" she whinnied while releasing her grip on the tiny kittens head.

Toshiro ignored her comment and apologized to the old man.

"Don't be that wand wasn't meant for you" he explained and snatched the wand then placed it back it the black box. He left to retrieve another wand.

_**Later...**_

After what seemed to be hours both Shinigami's left the store with Hitsugaya's new wand. It was coated with silver paint and the core of a rare ice dragon. Perfect for our ice bending taichō. They headed back to the inn with their stuff.

_'Wasn't that fun taichō'_ asked the happy-go-lucky fukutaichō

_'oh yes very fun' _he answered sarcastically

Matsumoto smiled as she entered first back into the leaky cauldron. All eyes stared at them when they entered but Hitsugaya ignored them and stomped upstairs. They entered Hitsugaya's room and placed the bag on the wooden floor. The white haired taichō turned to face his fukutaichō who was busy snuggling the life out of Shiro.

_'You've help me shop now go back to the soul society' _Hitsugaya ordered

_'But...but-but'_ Matsumoto tried to talk back but stopped to see the Captain glaring at her.

_'hai, Hitsugaya-taichō'_ she answered sadly but then rushed up to him and gave him another of her death hugs.

_'I'll miss you taichō remember to write or call'_ she said with a giggle

then let him go and walked up to the window. She opened them up and used flash step to leave. The young taichō sighed and sat down on the over sized bed, finally going to get some rest when suddenly there was banging on his door just like before. Hitsugaya let out a deep growl and stomped towards his door, slamming the door opened he opened his mouth and shouted

"NANI MATSUMOTO!!! **(3)**"

"Err....hi Toesheroo. Bad timing" said a soft voice

"Nanny Matsuemoletoe? Does he shout at his granny?" whispered another voice

Hitsugaya looked up to see the golden tro looking down at him with frightened faces. He mistook them for that annoying Fukotaichō of his. He rubbed his temples with his teal eyes shut trying to lower his anger

"What do you want" he asked in an annoyed tone.

The two boys hid behind the girl. Was her name Hermione? It doesn't matter. Anyway his teal eyes stared into hers, her cheeks slightly blushed as she avoid his gaze

"well we were worried. We say you with a woman who was dragging you out a while ago. Are you alright?" she asked

The young taichō sighed and nods his head.

"Surprisingly yes. _After being with her everyday_" he answered muttering the last part in Japanese

The girl smiled ignoring the last part then elbowed the redhead boy Roy? The boy comes out from behind her

"Hey, toeshero do you wanna walk with us to the train station tomorrow?" he asked

"It's Hitsugaya" the teal eyed boy growled

Roy returned back behind Hermione, the small captain stopped growling the looked up at the trio

"I'll think of it" he muttered before closing the door, he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

[**this is going to be along mission**] he thought before closing his eyes...

* * *

**I was thinking of adding more but I got really bored and ran out of ideas -.-' My brains not working properly all day today so don't blame me. AND also Yes, am I spelling Hitsugaya's names wrong on purpose. ^.^ please review!  
**

**(1): Matsumoto is saying "Good afternoon Captain Hitsugaya! How are you?**

**(2): Hitsugaya is saying "No Matsumoto"**

**(3): Hitsugaya shouted "WHAT MATSUMOTO!"**

**Till next time  
**


	3. quidditch world cup game and a Partay?

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter.  
**

**Also I introduced my character Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō**** last time and made a mistake. She is the captain of the 5 division after Aizen not Gin Gomen!  
**

**(Ps if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) **

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah] _thinking..._  
_**

* * *

_"Hey, toeshero do you wanna walk with us to the train station tomorrow?" he asked_

_"It's Hitsugaya" the teal eyed boy growled_

_Roy returned back behind Hermione, the small captain stopped growling the looked up at the trio_

_"I'll think of it" he muttered before closing the door, he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling._

_[**this is going to be along mission**] he thought before closing his eyes..._

* * *

The midnight moon shone bright upon the dark sky with the shimmering stars. A black haired boy with a zigzag scar upon his forehead stared up to the sky from the window of the Weasley's apartment. They have finished with dinner and now did their own separate things. The Weasley twins were up to no good as always as they brew up a new potion to sell once they get to Hogwarts. The scarred boy turned away from the window and searched from his best pal Ron the youngest of the Weasley's. He found Ron at the bedroom stuffing his mouth with some chocolate.

"Hey Harry, you want some?" He asked handing him a chocolate frog

Harry shook his head with a smile

"No thanks, I had a big dinner" he refused

Ron just shrug and opened the box then skillfully capturing the chocolate coated frog. He munched with delight then turned to Harry who looked worried.

"You ok? You look sick?' Ron asked being a good friend

"well it's about Toesheroo... Do you think we should have done that?" he asked

"What are you talking about of course it will go to a good cause" said a voice behind both boys

They turn to see the Bushy haired bookworm Hermione. Ron stopped munching on his chocolate,

"But really did we have to lie saying we were going to the train station heading to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Well... If we told him the truth then we would never be able to get him to come. Since he looks like the people who would turn down hanging outside with others. Plus I hear that the quidditch world cup game would be fun to watch" she chirped then left to the girls room with a book in her hand.

The boys looked at each other

"If we even have our bodies still intact. That Toesheroo kid looks as if he would kill if someone ticked him off" Ron said with a gulp

Then he grabbed his red locks of hair and pulled

"Arg I should have never let Hermione talk me into inviting him" he whinnied.

Just then a loud in human shriek was heard from a distance. Everything got eerie silence, even Mrs. Weasley's shouting at the twins ceased

"What the bloody hell was that" Spatted the frightened redhead

Slowly Harry potter made his way towards the window and gently pushed the curtain away. His redhead friend gathered up all his courage and crept towards Harry

"Do you see anything?" he asked

Before the boy-who-lived could answer the beast that the screech came from appeared in front of their window. It's white mask facing the boys and it's black holes for eyes fixed on them. Both boys screamed a blood-curdling scream as the beast lifted it's arm to attack

* * *

In the leaky cauldron our young captain slept peacefully in his over sized bed and air conditioned room. Just then his teal eyes shot open as he got up. In the distance was a screech which could shatter glass if it was anymore higher pitched then now. Immediately the young taichō jumped out of his bed and scrambled up to his bag and reached in his bags till he took out what looked to be a candy dispenser. He had no time to criticize it and swallowed a candy from it. He felt a weird zap go through his body. The next thing he knew his gigai was lay on the ground and he stood in his shihakushōand the white taichō haori with the Japanese number 10 of the tenth division. He opened the window and using flashstep rushed to the site of where the Hollow was...

Suddenly a couple of screams where close by,

**[The hollows attacking already]** He thought as he finally got there

His suspicions where correct it was a Hollow. It's night colored body looked like a scorpion and it's mask white as snow (or his hair either way). It roared once more

"PATRONUS!!" shouted a new voice

The taichō's teal eyes light in the dark as it landed on a man with red hair who had what looked like a stick in his hand and stood in front of the Hollow. A blue-ish orb emitted from the stick and shot against the Hollow but the Hollow stood motionless not even scratched by the spell. It roared a might roar before lashing it's claws towards the man. Hitsugaya could no longer stay there and watch he unsheathe Hyōrinmaru and flashed stepped in front of the Hollow and the man. Hyōrinmaru slammed against the claws of the hallow, with all his might he flung the Hallow away and got back into a stance.

"LEAVE!" he ordered the man without turning back

"yes" Whimpered the man before he left

Now that there was no one that could be caught in the fight the young captain got ready for the Hollow he run quickly towards him.

_'sit upon the frozen heavens Hyōrinmaru!!' _He yelled

Ice gathered to his sword and blasted an ice dragon the spiraled towards the Hallow then engulfed it with it's icy mouth. The Hollow let out a cry of pain before slowly falling into ashes. The young taichō observed his work

'_hmm I didn't need to use shikai, this hallow is was to weak'_ he muttered then his eyes snapped at an open window to the closes apartment. Staring at him with in astonishment was that boy with the scar.

**[damn it]** he thought before disappearing by using flash step.

As he left he questioned on why the hollow was there then the image of that boy returned to his head. Could the hollow be after him? And if so why?

* * *

"Ohh Arthur you look horrible" Cried Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley entered the front door with his eyes wide open

Hermione stood up from underneath the table. Mrs. Weasley left to get the first-aid kit

"What was that! I never seen a thing like that before" she shouted with a quivering voice

"I..I don't know. But it almost killed me!" Arthur exclaimed

Ron and Harry came down from their bedroom's with frightened faces

"Dad your alright!" Ron cried in relief

Grinny ran through the crowd and gave her father a tight hug while the twins came out of their hiding place. Mrs. Weasley came back with her kit and started to check her husband.

"Mr. Weasley who was that person. The one with the sword" Harry bursted the question

They all look at him then back to Arthur

"I don't know but who ever he is he sure save me" he answered with a sigh of relief

As the Weasley family comforted their father Harry and Hermione talked

"Did you see that ice that formed into a dragon! I never seen that kind of spell before!" Hermione exclaimed

"I don't think that even was a spell" murmured Harry

"He must be from a secret organization since he looked to be wearing a uniform.." Hermione continued on not hearing what harry said

As Hermione continued on Harry thought on about how the savior looked familiar. Well actually he didn't see how he looked at all since it was so dark but he felt as if he met him before but he didn't know who it reminded him of...

* * *

_'hai, that is all. No there is still no sign of this Dementors yet but I will contact as soon as I find more information' _Hitsugaya talked into a silver mobile phone which is connected to the soul society.

He snapped the phone shut and got dressed. He wanted to investigate more about the hollow attack last night. As he finished putting on his shoes and sliding the candy dispenser and phone in his pocket (and other stuff) there was a knock at his door. Who could be looking for him this early in the morning? Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it to see the bushy haired girl from yesterday, Hermione?

"Ha so your all dressed up, good" Hermione said then grab a hold of his skinny arm.

"Come on everyone waiting for us down stairs" she squeaked and lead him down stairs.

"What are you talking about?" The young taichō asked confused did he make plans with these humans? He racked through his brain and remembered they offered to take him to the train station heading to Hogwarts.

"My stuff" he said

"you don't need them since we're not heading to the train we lied sorry" the girl said

**[what? then where is she taking me?]** he thought

as they got downstairs he spotted the scarred boy Harry and a group of redheads? Are they some how related to Renji-fukutaichō? When he got down the last step a plump redhead woman from the group came to greet him with a hug.

"Aww aren't you an adorable child" she cooed

_child?_ Hitsugaya's eye twitched with anger as he though of slicing every person how called him that starting with her. The woman lets go but takes a hold of his wrist instead

"My, my your a skinny chap. What does you mother feed you? does she even feed you?" she asked

Just then a hand was placed on the woman's shoulder

"Now Molly don't jump to conclusions. Your frightening the poor lad" he said

The taichō looked at the man and recognized him as the man from last night. Damn it what if he recognizes him. Then the mans hand slid of the woman's shoulder and in front of Hitsugaya

"Hello my name is Arthur Weasley. You must be Toesheroo" he said, he pronunciation much worse than his sons.

"Please if you do not mind Mr. Weasley please call me Hitsugaya" he informed the man and shook the man's hand firmly

"What a polite boy and a strong grip! Ok then Hitsueguya it is" he said

Hitsugaya would have rolled his eyes but he didn't as the couple lead him out the inn and into a car. All 9 of them squeezed into the tiny car and drove off. As they did the young taichō couldn't help but feel annoyed by all the eyes looking at him specially the twins at each of his side. He looked up with a what-are-you-looking-at look

"Your hair..." said the one on the right

"is standing..." said the other

"and white?" they said in unison

"Really...I never noticed" he said sarcastically crossing his arms across his chest angrily. The temperature in the car suddenly dropped, it was so cold that they could see their breath.

"Bloody hell...Mom could you turn the conditioner down it's freezing" Roy asked as he wrapped his arms around his upper body.

As Mrs. Weasley did there was a ring tone coming from Hitsugaya's pocket. He took it out as everyone stared at him and his mobile phone

_'Hai?'_ he started

"TOTO-KUN (pronounced as toetoe)!!" Shouted a voice from the phone

Everyone looked at him weirdly as he tried to keep his anger at bay before he destroys the phone, poor phone. He knew who that voice belongs to, he knew it too well

_'Kobayashi-taichō' _

_'how are you Toto-sama?'_

_'Don't call me that' _Hitsugaya growled

_'Nani?? it's more kawaii to call you like that!'_ she squealed

_'what do you want'_ he snapped

_'well I just wanted to say that I can't go on the train with you because I'm really busy with...work! Yes right work'_ she responded

Then there was suddenly a loud music from the background followed by laughter

_'What is that music? where are you? Your not doing work are you?'_he asked bitterly

_'umm...somewhere in a party...'_ she muttered

_'Party!!! We don't get parties!!'_ he shouted

_'Yes we do, It's Matsumoto-fukutaichō__ party though I don't know why she made one but I'm glad she did! Oh yea Matsumoto-fukutaichō and the others are here they want to say hi!' _she continued on

'_MOSHI-MOSHI TOSHIRO-KUN!!!!' _A mixture of voice as few sounded drunk, specially the voice of his fukutaichō

_'Well see ya soon. I'll send you some pixs'_ Konayashi's voice came back then the phone hang up

His phone beeped after a few minutes and pictures appeared. Matsumoto was there with a bottle of sake dancing with Kira and Momo. Another one appeared this time Rukia was being pulled by both arms by Ichigo and Renji who stared at each other angrily. Then another appeared with Kobayahi waving one hand as she hugged Byakuya-taichō besides Ukitake-taichō. Wait what was Byakuya doing there, he was the last person who Hitsugaya would expect to be in a party. He didn't look as if he was having fun. The last picture was sou-taichō leaning on his cane with Kobayashi-taichō on his back with a party hat on top of her head. What sou-taichō was there as well!

The young taichō shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. While he was stuck no... squeezed in a car with people he doesn't know the others were having a party without him! His teal eyes snapped around to see everyone staring at him. He growled and quickly they turned their heads somewhere else.

* * *

"OK everyone come on out I would like you to meet someone" Mr weasley shouted as everyone scrambled out of the car.

They hiked through the forest, the group of redheads including harry and Hermione yawned sleepily as the young taichō walked up front but not to close to Mr. Weasley so they don't engage to talk. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them with a smile on his face everyone halted

"Everyone meet Amos Diggory" Mr. Weasley introduced the man

Then another boy appeared who seemed to fall out of a tree but landing on his feet well balanced

"And this is his son Cedric" Mr. Weasley introduced the boy

The two and only girls glanced at each other and smiled slightly with a hint of blush on their cheeks. Just then the two new people stared at the young white haired captain.

"And who might you be young lad?" Amos asked bending down to his height

Hitsugaya glared at the man feeling that the man was making fun of his height

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro from Japan it is nice to meet you mr. Diggory" the young captain replied

"Well then now that we finished introducing each other let get on with the porkey (i think that's how you spell it)" Mr. weasley said and pulled out an old boot...

* * *

The Weasley and Diggory family led the way to a huge stadium. The twins jumped up and down shouting with glee as so did the others. All did except Hitsugaya who arched his aching back after the porkey incident... (Short story: Ron ended up sitting on Hitsugaya's back).

The young taichō rolled his eyes as he felt bored, why did they drag him out here in the first place. All there was to watch were people hanging to dear life on flying house appliances. They said they were going to the Hogwarts express, Just then a pain zapped to his head as everything pounded on his head. Something was coming, something dangerous. It didn't feel like a hollow or anything he encountered before. Could it be a Dementors? His right hand grasp the metal railing as his left hand laid on hi forehead. His teal eye glanced around before disappearing from the crowd and out the stadium.

His head started to pound even hard as he got out of the stadium and into the forest of magical tents. He ran towards a small forest and leaned against a tree, he dug through his pockets and took out the candy dispenser before plopping a candy in his mouth. Opening his eyes he found himself in his uniform and his gigai on on the ground leaning against the tree. The throbbing of his head was gone now and that was a relief, now the question is what was caused it or should I say who?

* * *

Harry and the others chattered loudly as they entered their magical tent talking about the game

"The most awesomest game I've ever seen!" Ron yelled as the twins circled around him singing... or were they chanting?

Harry laughed until Hermione appeared with a worried face

"Have you seen Hitsuegala?" she asked

Now that he thought of it He hadn't seen the lad when they left the stadium. He shook his head the Hermione let out a worried whinny sound. Just then screams where heard outside

"What the hell was that" Ron asked

"Ronald language" his mother said before hitting him on the head

"sounds like the Irish got there pride on" Fred guessed

Mr. Weasley scrambled up to his feet

"It's not the Irish....We've got to get out of here now!" he ordered

Everyone nodded with a serious face and headed outside. People ran in all diffrent directions screaming as fire engulfed some tents and more were being thrown.

"EVERYONE TO THE PORKEY AND STICK TOGETHER!!" Yelled Ron's father

"What about Hitsuegala!" Hermione asked

Harry didn't have time to answer as another fire ball swirled to a tent close to him, unfamilar people pushed away from the fire bring Harry with them without noticing. Then he saw them. he saw a pack of black robed people.... Voldermort's death eaters. Suddenly he felt something hard slam on the back of his head making him fall down. He vision was failing and the last thing he saw was a figure with weird black clothes and a sword in his hand. Then the man cried out

"_sōten ni zase __Hyōrinmaru"......._

* * *

Hitsugaya looked around from above to see chaos caused by the marching group of black robes. What are they? The tents blew into flames as a fireball struck them. Quickly he jumped down from his place and pulled out Hyōrinmaru. He slashed the tents with Hyōrinmaru which bursted with ice. The ice crept through the fire putting them out. His eyes flickered behind him, everyone was gone...except one. Surrounded by flaming tents the black haired boy Harry lay on the ground. The Taicho ran through the flames and appeared in front of the boy.

_'Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyōrinmaru' _he yelled

The white iced dragon formed from the tip of his zanpakutō and spiraled around them putting out the burning fire. Now he looked around once more, the robed group had suddenly vanished as did the people. Everything was quiet and burnt. Hitsugaya returned Hyōrinmaru and walked around the place in search from clues. He left Harry on the ground unconscious for he knew that his friends would come looking for him.

Seconds, minutes and hours pasted by and he could still not find a trace of those robed figures. Just then at the far side of the tenty forest there was a voice that shouted what seemed to be a spell or incantation of sort. A green blast swirled up to the sky, A skull appeared with a snake like tongue which hissed and circled around the skull.

**[well I guess there is more to report]** he thought flipping his phone open and pressed the speed dial. It started to ring but no one was answering odd?

then finally the it stopped ringing and the young taichō was about to talk when...

"Moshi-Moshi we are sorry but we are not available right now since we are..."

that voice was interrupted by what sounded like Matsumoto

_"Out in a partay!!! so sorry for you because this will be the best partay ever....please leave a message after th--- SAKE!!! Beep..."_

"...**MATSUMOTO!!!**"

....

* * *

_**Meanwhile.....**_

"ONE MORE TIME!!" Shouted Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō, captain of the five division

Everyone cheered as they gathered in a line once more placing their hands on the shoulders of the person in front of them. Lively music started once more as they followed the leader up front, laughing.

"Ha! I win" slurred the fukutaichō Matsumoto with 10 bottles of sake in front of her

Ukitake-taichō came towards the drunken woman then stared at her confused

"Umm who are you drinking with Matsumoto-chan?" he asked

Matsumoto flickered her blue eyes at the captain and the figure in front of her. She lifted her arm and pointed at her new pet kitten Shiro

"Toshiro-taichō of coarse" she hic-cupped, before falling on the ground unconscious.

The still very confused taichō turned his head and saw the kitty lapping it's tongue in a bowl of sake then tumbling to it's side before falling unconscious like his owner....

* * *

**Let's Party!! That's number 3 of this Harry Potter and Bleach crossover! I had fun writing this please review!! If you have and questions I'll answer at the next chappy or if you have any request! Toodles!!! ("')(=^.^=)("')**


	4. the missing tranfers

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter.  
**

**I would like to thank you the people who have commented so far I feel excited now to get on the next chapter. **

**Also just to inform you I am spelling Ron's name Roy only on Hitsugaya's POV because he didn't quiet catch is name from before but he will soon.  
**

**(Ps if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) **

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah] _thinking..._  
_**

* * *

Seconds, minutes and hours pasted by and he could still not find a trace of those robed figures. Just then at the far side of the tenty forest there was a voice that shouted what seemed to be a spell or incantation of sort. A green blast swirled up to the sky, A skull appeared with a snake like tongue which hissed and circled around the skull.

**[well I guess there is more to report]** he thought flipping his phone open and pressed the speed dial. It started to ring but no one was answering odd?

then finally the it stopped ringing and the young taichō was about to talk when...

"Moshi-Moshi we are sorry but we are not available right now since we are..."

that voice was interrupted by what sounded like Matsumoto

_"Out in a partay!!! so sorry for you because this will be the best partay ever....please leave a message after th--- SAKE!!! Beep..."_

"...**MATSUMOTO!!!**"

....

* * *

That same night our young taichō arrived back to the inn in with his gigia in his arms, then crawled into his room through the window. He tried contacting soul society that night but there was still no answer. This was all Matsumoto-fukutaichō fault and boy would she be dead if Hitsugaya sees her again.

He returned into his gigai and slumped down on his bed. Everything was finally peaceful for about 6 hours in the wizardry world for the tired captain to sleep....Beep, beep, beep!

The white haired taichō's eyebrows knit together as he grumpy snatched his phone from the table next to the bed, he flicked it open

"_hai...'_ he growled

"_mo...shi-moshi Hitsugaya-taichō. You've called last night. What there something you would like to report?'_ quivered a voice...

* * *

Everyone was still shocked about the attack from last night but that doesn't it will stop the golden trio (plus 3 other Weasley's) to attend Hogwarts! Yes, today was the day that they would ride on the Hogwarts express to their favorite school.

"Come on Harry, Ron! wake up we're going to be late" Yelled the irritated Hermione

"Just...one more minute mommy" Ron muttered

Hermione rolled her eyes in beliefs then roughly pulled his blanket off Ron.

"Ron! I am not your mother now get up before I call her in" she ordered

Ron groaned and opened his eyes then sat up, Harry did the same thing and took his glasses then looked at Hermione.

"Hey did Toesheeroo show up yet?" he asked

The angry face on the bushy haired girl disappeared and was replaced with a worried face. She shook her head no

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was working with you-know-who! Because he disappeared right before they attacked" Ron screamed

Hermione shout him a death glare before picking up a pillow on the floor and smacking it on his face.

"BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ron shouted

"Ron how could you say that! I mean he may look abnormal but that doesn't mean you can jumped into conclusions" she lectured him

He crossed his arms on his chest as she stomped out of the room. Ron then started complaining about how Hermione treats him but Harry wasn't listening at all. Instead his thought drifted to what happened before he fainted. The man that saved Ron's father appeared again last night and saved him. Could that man be protecting him??

_**Later.... ~THe leaky cauldron~**_

"Are you sure that he didn't return?" Hermione asked tom the inn keeper

Tom shook his head no as he cleaned some cups.

"Sorry no one came in last night, since I was up all night" he explained

"Oh... Ok then. Sorry for the trouble, have a nice day" Hermione said as the trio left the inn and back into the car

Molly was the first to ask

"So?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron shook their heads, ron leaned closer to Harry and whispered

"I told you it was a bad idea"

which earned him a smack on the head with a heavy book by Hermione.

**[I hope his ok. And if he is then where in the world is he?]** Harry thought....

* * *

_'I will report this quickly to sou_-_taichō, arigato...oh yes, Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō wanted to tell you that she will meet you at the Hogwarts and bring candy...er...lots'_ said the voice from Hitsugaya's phone

He rolled his eyes

_'Very well'_ he responded before shutting the phone

That was one problem accomplished now.... The white haired taichō stared confused at the platform 9 3/4 of King's Cross Station. As he recalled from his last visit to the living world, humans do not use fractions from platform. He checked his ticket, it says in bold black ink platform 9 3/4. He sighed and sat on his luggage. Suddenly he heard some rumbling as the ground quivered. He jumped off his bag and wrapped his fingers on his luggage. In front of him was a crowd of people going towards him. Quickly he tried to move away but it was no use. Then he was pinned onto the brick wall....wait the wall disappeared as he fell backwards with his luggage. He looked around, the crowd of humans disappeared and a train was tooting it's whistle. Golden letters were written at the side of it. It reads "_Hogwarts express_".

Quickly the young taichō got up before he could be the laughing stock of the platform. He turned around to see the same wall he was staring at.

"....weird..." he muttered

Then took his bags and pulled them into the train after showing the conductor his ticket. Luck was on his side as he found an empty compartment. He strolled in and placed his bags in the rails above him then sat down near the window. He dug through his pant pocket to pull out his silver wand that he gotten from the wand shop. He studied it for a while and wondered if he could actually use it when his not really a wizard.

Curiously he flicked his wand...ice suddenly appeared on his wand and slowly crawled up his fragile pale fingers. He stopped it with his own powers and made it retreat back into the wand then placed the wand in his pocket. He sighed as he let his hand rake through his snowy white hair and closed his teal eyes when he heard some giggling from out his compartment. He opened one eye to see a few witches looking in his compartment, when they same him staring they blushed and quickly scrambled away.

"Human girls..." he muttered tiredly...

The train hooted once more before leaving the station. Hitsugaya ignored the running footsteps of students rushing into their compartments. Then there was a knock at his door, he opened his green blue eyes to see a boy with messy brown hair and bucked front teeth, He opened the sliding door

"C..can we come sit here?" he stuttered

"we??" Asked the tired taichō

A short blond haired girl with pale skin (But not as pale as his) squeezed through the door the hopped towards the young captain and took his hand and shook with firmly

"Luna Lovegood is my name! His Neville Longbottom Thanks for letting us in" she said happily before jumping on to the seat in front of him

Lovegood? Longbottom? what is with their names? The boy nervously entered the room and sat right next to the girl trying to avoid Hitsugaya's cold teal eyes. But the girl Lovegood stared into them as if she was enchanted

"You have nice eyes. What's your name" she asked

"Umm...thank you? My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro?" he answered uncomfortably

"are you not sure of your name?" she asked

Hitsugaya's left eyebrow rose as the girl awaited for his answer

"You answered you name with in a question" she explained

"Oh..yes" he said

for some strange reason that girl made the young looking taichō to feel stupid of sorts. After a few minutes of quietness the girl Luna talked once more

"Is that your natural hair? How do you keep it up like that?" she asked

"Yes, it is my natural hair color, it's always up" he answered

she ohhed then whispered something to longbottom.

"Candy would anyone like candy from the trolley?" shouted an elderly voice from outside.

Just after a few seconds an elderly woman pushed a trolley to their compartment door

"Would you children like any candy?" she asked sweetly

Hitsugaya stood up and walked up to the trolley, Luna followed from behind then Neville. The candy on the trolley was nothing that Hitsugaya ever saw. Even is Ukitake-taichō gives him sweets everyday he had never gotten sweets like this.

He decided to pick randomly before paying then returning to his seat, Luna and Neville returned to their seats with two handfuls of candy. the white haired boy placed the candy into his pocket and stared out the window.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Neville asked not stuttering anymore

"It's for someone" he answered

"A girl?" she asked

Now Neville seemed to be taking interest as he glanced at Hitsugaya a few times

"It's none of you business" Hitsygaya snapped

Luna let out a giggle fit before falling into a trance after looking at the window for a few seconds. After an hour or two Neville fell asleep as Luna continued to stare out the window. Our young taichō finally decided to take this time to take a nap and soon he closed his teal eyes and feel asleep

* * *

The train halted to a stop causing Hitsugaya to slide of his seat a little and waking him up. he looked around to see Neville was still fast asleep and Luna still looking out the window not even flinching. Hitsugaya yawned stretching then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!_" boomed a voice from outside the train.

Our white haired taichō slid of his seat and opened the sliding door then exited the train. He looked around and saw a giant man standing at the platform with a bunch of young witches and wizards gathering around him. Suddenly as he was about to walk towards the giant he felt 3 strong spiritual pressures heading his way... and fast. He looked around could it be his teammate or someone else? He quickly ran through the crowd of children and jumped up upon a branch of the tallest tree. The magic using humans slowly left and all was to hear was the chattering voices of students far away and slowly fading.

He looked around his sharp teal eyes then spotted what seemed to be steam rising from the horizon. Another train? Wait... He squinted his eyes and when he realized that it wasn't a train his eyes widened.

"It couldn't be....." he said astonished...

* * *

Hermione bit her fingernails nervously as she sat down at the Gryffindor's table, her hair slightly messed and her eyes darting from each table and entrance.

"Hermione chill out" Ron said

"Chill out! CHILL OUT!! how can I when I am the fault of why the transfer student is missing!!" She yelled earning a couple of eyes staring at her

She blushed madly then continued nibbling on her nails. Then after everyone came in the head master came in.

"Hello and welcome back to another wonderful year here in Hogwarts. (I have no idea what his speech is so I'll just make this one up)" he stopped and smiled

"As always we start off with the welcoming feast to our first years" He said

Just as always Professor McGonagall enter the room with the new students behind her. She went up the steps and placed a three legged stool at the front and placed the hat on it. It ruffled about then a face appeared. The first years gasp and looked at the hat enchanted. Then it began to sing (To lazy to search up the song). Professor McGonagall returned to the front with a rolled parchment in her hand. She unrolled it and started to call out names....

"Chuck Kentucky (I'm hungry)" was the last boy's name as her walked nervously up the steps and the hat was placed on his head

"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted

Chuck was welcomed to his table with a warm applause. Minerva's eyes scanned the room before looking back at the parchment

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?" she asked in a loud voice

Hermione let out a squeak as everyone looked around. Minerva rolled up the parchment.

"Did anyone see Mr. Hitsugaya?" she asked

students whispered to each other as the trio turned red with shame. Hermione looked as if she was going to blow her head off any second. Then she did it, she shot up and yelled

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!"

Ron slapped his forehead and groaned, everyone's eyes turned to the red gryffindor

"what do you mean miss granger?" Minerva asked

Hermione took a deep breath in....

"yesterdayweinvitedhimtocomewithustothequddictgamebutthentherewastheattckandhewasnowhereinsight. *DEEP BREATH* thenwecheckifhewasbackattheinnbuthewasn't!!" she explained very quickly

There was a silence in the hall when Luna lovegood slowly got up.

"If I may interrupt your gibberish explanation. toshiro was on the train with me and Neville but he disappeared when we got off the train" she explained

everyone turned to her, a few looked at Neville and some still looked at Hermione. Dumbledore looked at Neville

"Is this true Mr. Longbottom?" he asked

Neville shook his head yes. Dumbledore called Hagrid as whispers from the student grew and Hermione sat down her face frozen with embarrassment. Dumbledore got up once more hushing the students

"I have sent Hagrid to find Mr. Hitsugaya so everyone please calm down. I have a special announcement" his voiced boomed in a kind way

* * *

"TOTO-KUN!!!" shouted a voice before smashing on Hitsugaya's chest causing him to fall of the branch.

Hitsugaya groaned in pain as the girl continued to hug him ever so tightly

"Fuyoko!!" He growled

quickly the girl got up, with a question on her face. Htsugaya got up and dusted himself, then glared at the girl who was about an inch or two shorter than him. She had long silk white hair and pale skin as him. But her eyes were blood red but with an innocent look. She had a pink summer dress on and her hair ponied at both sides of her had a small sack on her back and a big lollipop in her mouth she looked more of a child then he did but she was more older than him for sure.

"Er... Gomen Toto-kun I didn't mean to do that" she giggled nervously.

Hitsugaya growled as he recalled the event....

_It couldn't be! It was Kenpatchi-taichō speeding out of the horizon on his feet. There was also two people hang on his back shouting _

_'RUN FASTER KENNY!!'_

_After a few minutes they were now a half a mile away from him then the people of the poor Captain's back shouted_

_'look it's Shiro-kun stop kenny!!'_

_Kenpatchi-taichō skid to a halt to quickly making on of the riders on his back to fling off and like a missile blast towards him_

_"TOTO-KUN!!!"....._

Hitsugaya turned to Kenpatchi-taichō and his lieutenant Yachiru who bounced around him. Then she turned her attention to Hitsugaya and ran towards him

"Whitey did you bring me wizard candy?" she asked with puppy eyes

Hitsugaya dug through his pocket and took out the candy he bought. Yachiru jumped with glee and snatched the candy from his hand.

"Arigato!!! Whitey-kun and Sayonara!!" she yelled then hopped on kenpatchi's back. Kenpatchi took his cue and ran off back to the horizon.

Before Hitsugaya could shout at Fuyoko-taichō he felt her arms wrap around his waist and squeezed him into a death hug

"TOTO-KUN your sooo Cute in that uniform" she squealed

"FUYOKO!!!"He yelled

She let go and placed the innocent look on her face again. It was like having a young Matsumoto with him.

"Sorry Toto-kun I couldn't help myself" she whinnied

""Do NOT call me Toto!" he yelled

"Kk I'll call you Shiro instead!!" she squeaked

Before hitsugaya could neglected his new-old nickname they heard the bushes rustle. Quickly Fuyoko hid behind Toshiro, she was the captain of the fifth division and she was hiding instead of getting into position. The ground under them rumbled when the trees in front of them shook and appeared in front of them a was giant! The giant from before! He reached through his hair and picked out the twigs in his hair then turned to the white haired children that stood as high somewhere under or above his knee.

"So there you are. For a while I thought I'd never find you...wait... I thought one was only missing? Who is Toesheru here" his voice boomed

Hitsugaya grumbled under his breath while Fuyoko giggled and licked her lollipop. The white haired boy took a step towards the giant.

"I am he, but I rather prefer you call me Hitsugaya if you please" he said

"okay, now who are you?" he said looking at the little girl who licked her lollipop with glee.

She blinked twice then pointed at herself. The giant nodded and the ten division taichō rolled his eyes. She clicked her shoes together and stood straight.

"My name is Kobayashi Fuyoko, but call me yoko if you like. Sorry if I came late I was very busy but I'm here now" she introduced herself then bowed, stood up straight and gave the giant her famous innocent and sweet smile.

For a while Hitsugaya thought that he heard the giant awed, but his train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt a presence near by. His sharp teal eyes looked scanned around, the bush behind them rustled causing them all to stare at it. The air around the bush seemed to turn dark and cold, Fuyoko took a few steps back and placed her left hand on top of her right wrist.

Suddenly 5 boney ghost like figures with a black robe on appeared, they seemed to whisper something that could not be understood.

"Dementor! What are they doing here? Children quickly behind me" he shouted

But both _children_ did not obey his order. Hitsugaya stared angrily at them.

**[so this is a dementor...as ordered they must be killed]** he thought then looked at Fuyoko

Her eyes fixed at the ghost like things and her palm slowly growing red. Could she be trying to use Hadō?

"Toesheroo, Fuyuku here now" boomed the giants voice

That when it happened, the dementors floated quickly towards the giant and attacked him. The giant tried his best to defend himself but was pinned down on the ground. Two dementors turned their head towards the two white haired children. Then quickly Fuyoko used flask step and held her right arm out with her left hand around it's wrist. She then recited

'_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! __Hadō 31! Shakkah__ō!'_

A red light blasted from her palm and shot towards the dementors. They shrieked and quickly fled away from the red light and away from them. Fuyoko slowly felt to her knees gasping then after getting her breath back she got up. She flicked away some snow white bangs away from her eyes and gave Toshiro a thumbs up then quickly turned to the fallen giant

"Beardy-san! Are you alright?" she exclaimed and ran to his side

Beardy-san?? She has just met the giant and now is calling him a nickname? She is like the combination of Yachiru and Matsumoto. Hitsugaya walked towards the giant as he slowly got up from the ground.

"I'm fine thank you" he said and smiled

He slowly got up to his feet then stared at Fuyoko suspiciously.

"Did you fire that spell with out a wand yoko?" he asked

Before Fuyoko could answer Hitsugaya stepped in knowing an excuse for what he had seen.

"Yes, she did not use a wand. Because Eastern magic like what we are taught do now require any assistance from wands" he explained

The giant looked at them as if what the white haired boy said was impossible, but then finally gave in and cleared his throat.

"Very well, now let's go before they come back" he said

Fuyoko smiled and nodded her head as she followed behind the giant and walked right beside Hitsugaya.

'_Shiro-kun, I have ta talk to you when we have time. It's something important we need to discus'_ she said

Hitsugaya shot her a glance then returned his eyes to where he was looking.

_'about what?'_ he asked

_'Aizen'_ was all she said

The white haired taicho almost choked the air he was breathing when he heard that name. He shot her a shocked look but she looked back at him seriously....

* * *

_**Inside Hogwarts.....**_

The giant which they now know is named Hagrid and was only a half giant lead them through the halls. It's walls filled with moving paintings which Fuyoko looked at in awe, but Hitsugaya in the other hand still thought about what she told him. What would she like to tell him about Aizen. He died years ago...

Hagrid stopped in front of two huge doors, behind though door they could hear cheering from children.

"Well, here we are" the half-giant announce

Both taichō bowed to show gratitude as the giant pushed open the doors. The cheering stopped and when the doors opened it revealed dozens of children staring at them, quickly both taicho's took this moment to walk in....

* * *

**Yup Fuyoko is finally here! and that is the end of this chapter. Please review! pretty please and if you have any questions or request just ask and I'll answer on the next chapter! till then ^.^**


	5. Sorted

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter.**

**I would like to thank you the people who have commented so far I feel excited now to get on the next chapter. **

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it, A got a bad grade on my grammar this year and I've only learned English like two years ago so ignore my mistakes) **

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah] _thinking...**

* * *

_The giant whom they now know is named Hagrid and was only a half giant lead them through the halls. It's walls filled with moving paintings which Fuyoko looked at in awe, but Hitsugaya in the other hand still thought about what she told him. What would she like to tell him about Aizen. He died years ago..._

_Hagrid stopped in front of two huge doors, behind though door they could hear cheering from children._

_"Well, here we are" the half-giant announce_

_Both taichō bowed to show gratitude as the giant pushed open the doors. The cheering stopped and when the doors opened it revealed dozens of children staring at them, quickly both taicho's took this moment to walk in...._

* * *

The students eyed both of the white haired kids who followed Hagrid to front. Both let their eyes dart for side-to-side looking at the student staring at them. Hitsugaya looked either uncomfortable or really annoyed with the stares while the girl to his right smiled with a big lollipop in her mouth and hopped around. She was not wearing the school uniform like Hitsugaya at all. She looked like a child, a child of pure innocents.

"Hey look it's toesheroo! He's alive," Ron whispered

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Harry stared at the strange looking girl. She too had white hair like Toshiro but way longer, but the strange thing about her was her eyes, they were RED!!

"Who's the girl?" he asked still not taking his eyes of the girl

"His sister I guess?" Ron suggested as the white haired children got to the front staring at the headmaster Dumbledore. The girls mouth opened but it was to hard to here what she was saying to Toshiro

* * *

_'Wow his soooo old! do you think his as old as sou-taichō? Nah his human...is he? *gasp* he might be sou-taichō lost human brother! Tell me tell me'_ Fuyoko whinnied to Hitsugaya

_'Kobayashi-taichō I have told you once, please take this matter seriously'_ he growled at the older taichō

She blinked a few times then gave him a smile, turning her head at the tables of students, which were still staring at them. Fuyoko winked causing a few to blush and look away. Hitsugaya glared at her as she turned back at him

_'what? Crushes are a very serious matter. And I took it quiet seriously'_ she said holding her head up high

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the old man. He had to admit the man looked really elderly, his beard as long as sou-taichō but his skin not very damages with scars and such. Hagrid walked up to the old man and whispered something. The man nodded and dismissed the half giant turning his eyes at the white haired kids.

"I am glad that you have arrived. As I heard from Hagrid here you met a few Dementors?" he asked

Chattering suddenly erupted from the halls as the taichōs thought up an answer

"Yes sir, five to be exact but I'm not bragging no of--" Fuyoko started and slowly got into a conversation to herself

"Fuyoko" growled Hitsugaya

"Shutting up now (I say that a lot)" she quickly said

"I see, I would like to see you two later but for now let us get you sorted to your houses" he said then eyed Fuyoko as she licked her lollipop with delight

"And some uniforms" he muttered

He raised his hand pointing to a stool and a hat placed on top of it. Hitsugaya got on the stool first and an elderly woman placed the hat on his head. The hat moved around on his head

-_I see so you are the transfer student, now lets see what we got here-_

Hitsugaya was shook up a little but then calmed himself.

-_Hmm.... how interesting, you are already are dead an-- Oh my! a dragon wielder at such a young age...wait oh never mind. Your quiet an adult unlike your childish appearance-_

**_[if you tell anyone...]_**Hitsugaya started but the hat only chuckled...

-_Do not fret I will not tell a single soul. Now let's see... Ahh such an intelligent mind, cunning, loyal and brave as well. With this I could place you anywhere but I decided on...-_

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the old and wrinkled hat shouted

The table with the colors of Scarlet and gold applauded, that table also holds the trio and Neville. Slowly he walked to his table and passed Fuyoko shooting her a glare hoping she will not mess this up but she only smiled and made her way to the stool. Hitsugaya looked around and spotted Neville making room for him, he walked towards the buck teethed teenager and sat besides him.

"Where did you go Toshiro? I was worried sick" he asked

"It's Hitsgaya and you have her to blame" he answered quickly and glared at the people staring at him

"Is she your sister?" Neville asked

Toshiro only shook his head no. Suddenly the hat on Fuyoko's head gasps loudly as Fuyoko licked her lollipop innocently. There was shear horror in his eyes he could tell.

**[_He must be digging through her bloody memories]_ **the young taichō thought

He too was curious about his partners past, though he had heard rumors about her past being horrible he never got himself to ask anybody of it. At the time he really didn't bother about the taichō

"There is only one table I can assign you too....Slytherin" the hat said

There was shock in the hall; no one clapped just stared with their mouths wide open. Fuyoko looked up at the hat with her soft ruby eyes

"But that's not Shiro-sama table... I wanna be with Shiro-sama" she whinnied

A few people glance at the boy then looked back at the girl arguing with the hat. She looked a little irradiated then finally gave up; she slid off the stool and strolled to the table with the colors of green and silver. She sat down at the edge of the table and pulled her bag in front of her looking depressed.

"Her a slytherin... No way, she looks to innocent to be one" a voice said which sounded familiar to the young looking captain

"Well don't judge a book by it's cover I mean she can be as evil as Malfoy" said another voice

He turned his teal eyes to the bushy haired girl, Hermione. She sat with her friends Roy and Harry. They then turned to look at Hitsugaya

"Aren't you going to do something about that Toesheroo I mean they put your sister in with the Slytherin" Roy said

"IT'S Hitsugaya and she is not my sister Roy" he answered

"My name isn't Roy it's Ron" he corrected Hitsugaya

"Then were even" Hitsugaya remarked

"Now I would like you to show hospitality to both transfer students as they student in the fourth year with you" Dumbledore boomed his voice

"What!" Hermione partially yelled as she turned to Hitsugaya and the girl at the Slytherins table

"Your in our grade! Why didn't you tell us" Harry asked surprised

"You never asked" he snorted his answer...

* * *

Fuyoko turned to Hitsugaya as he chattered with some boys at his table. No fair, she was stuck at this table instead of being with her adorable taichō. She pouted and looked around, people were staring at her and she slightly blushed. But one seemed to catch her attention. A boy sat on a table that was colored bright yellow and coal black. The boy had Brown fixed hair and fair light skin. Though she could only see him from a distance she could tell that his eyes were foggy Grey. He stared at her intensely as the old man talked about something which Fuyoko ignored thinking it was something she rather not bother with. Oh I don't know something about a tournament of sorts. She tilted her head and gave a quick smile at him, he looked like he blushed and turned away. The young taichō pouted once more. She scared the boy, just then the bag on her lap started to move, opening the bag after looking around to see if anyone was looking at her, she pulled out a black fully grown cat. The red eyes taichō smiled happily as she patted it's head.

_'We made it Yoruichi-chan. But I'm not in the same table as Shiro-kun, instead I'm stuck here with snobby looking children'_ she whinnied at the cat

It meowed and licked it's paws, Fuyoko grasp the cat gently and gave it a hug swinging it slightly to side to side

_'At least I still have you right Yoruichi...hey, your names a little long. You need a nickname....hmmm I know Yoru-kun or chan? what do you think?'_ she asked

_'Can't breeze'_ the cat wheezed quietly

Quickly she lets go letting the Neko breath.

"dig in" the elderly mans voice boomed and suddenly food appeared in front of her.

Everyone looked around confused; the food was much to different for them but the red-eyed girl smiled with delight. In front of her were dumplings, rice, and sushi but sadly no sake.

_'oh well beggers can't be chosers'_ she said and grabbed a pair of chopsticks....

* * *

Meanwhile as everyone ate Dumbledore stared at the white haired girl who stuffed her mouth with food and some in her cats mouth as well. He continued on recalling what Hagrid had informed him of the girl. Saying that she defeated 5 dementors with a spell that didn't need assistance of a wand. He will soon get his answer after he talks to them after the feast. Then he started to ponder. How could such an innocent looking girl be that strong... and that skinny, she's practically eat up all the food at the Slytherin's table. He turned his eyes to the other white haired transfer who sat in the gryffindor table looking angry and annoyed. He wasn't even taking any food in front of him only a cup of green tea in his hand. Both of them seemed suspicious.

* * *

"ohhh....I'm sooo full" Ron whinnied as he held his stomach and looked sick

Hermione shook her head; she was feeling much better to see Hitsugaya back and safe. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and Hitsugaya walked down the hall when Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them startling the humans but not Hitsugaya. He felt her presence a while ago.

"Mr. Hitsugaya Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you" she said

The young taichō only nodded and followed the woman away from the group and through the halls. The paintings eyed him suspiciously as he walked pass them. The woman stopped in front of a gargoyle and muttered something to it. As if alive the gargoyle stepped away revealing a door, which magically opened by itself. Inside the headmaster was chuckling with a cup of tea in his hand. Sitting on one of the chairs was Fuyoko who seemed to finish telling Dumbledore a story, a funny story maybe since the headmaster was laughing. She was now dressed up in her uniform instead of her pink summer dress. The elderly man looked up from Fuyoko and stared at Hitsugaya warmly.

"Please take a seat Mr. Hitsugaya and thank Minerva for fetching him for me" Dumbledore said

The witch nodded and left closing the door behind her. Hitsugaya took his seat next to Fuyoko who swung her legs since she couldn't reach the floor while sitting on the chair, The headmaster placed both of his hands together and looked at the children in front of him.

"So please if you don't mind explain how you could defeat 5 dementors. And no I will not take your explanation to Hagrid an exception" he said suddenly

Fuyoko glanced at Hitsugaya as he tried to think up an explanation

_'Shiro-kun do you think we should tell him. I mean he owns this school he should now what we are doing on his property'_ Fuyoko asked

_'it would be wise but I suggest we tell him only a little of what we are doing here'_ Hitsugaya agreed

he turned back at the elderly headmaster who waited patiently for their answer

"Truth be told we are not attending your school to study we are here to protect and investigate your school" Hitsugaya started

"Our leader has sent us here to disguise as student and find out more about this dementor which seem to pop up here in your property the most" Fuyoko said seriously (she acting)

"Yes, dementors have been showing up here quiet often. But do tell me who's organization are you both from?" he asked

"That is top secret information we can not answer that" Hitsugaya answered quickly before Fuyoko could

"I see... Now tell me why did your leader send two children, not to be rude of such" He asked

"We are not children in fact we are high ranking officers and our leader said that this mission was most stable for us seeing that we look like children" Hitsugaya answered confidently

The headmaster thought for a while then cleared his throat

"I see, then forgive me for interrupting your mission...but since you are here now I would like to ask both of you a favor" The headmaster said

"And that would be.." Fuyoko asked

"There is a student of mine that I would like you to keep a close eye on in case of danger. He is Harry Potter, you might know him as the-boy-who-lived?" he instructed

"Very well and so I would like to ask you a favor as well. Our mission can not be completed if we were in different houses so if you would not mind may you switch Fuyoko to my house" Hitsugaya said

Fuyoko looked at him surprised and happy then launched herself towards him and gave him a big hug

"Oh Shiro-sama you do care" she squealed

"Fuyoko" growled Hitsugaya

Fuyoko let go and smiled a goofy smile

"Gomen I couldn't help me self" she apologized

The headmaster smiled and nodded his head

"I will try to move you to Toshiro's house Fuyoko. Tomorrow at the latest" he replied

"oh yes one other thing, if you may please tell us about these Dementors" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms around his chest...

**_Later...._**

After Dumbledore finished telling them all he knows about the Dementors both taichō bowed but then Fuyoko got up and raised her hand and waved it frantically

"Yes, Mrs. Kobayashi?" The elderly headmaster asked

"WELL since you both asked for favors can I ask for a favor?" she pouted

Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while the headmaster let out a bubbly chuckle

"Fine and what would that favor be?" he asked

She spread her arms and smiled

"Can I have a hug?" she asked

The white haired boy almost fell on the ground with her idiotic favor. Dumbledore in the other hand found it quiet cute and nodded his head. Fuyoko jumped up with glee and hugged the old man.

"Arigato Dumbledore-sensei" she said with a bow after letting go

She jumped of his lap and ran to Hitsugaya's side before leaving the room.

_"Your favor was to ask for a hug?"_ Hitsugaya suddenly asked a little irritated

_"Well yeah"_ she smiled

"Why" he snapped

_'Well.... First I never hugged and old human before; except Urahara if you suggest his an old guy. Second it's the only was to get a tracker on him. It can show us where he is and record what he or anyone talking to him is saying, I find him very suspicious'_ she explained

_'Tracker?'_ Hitsugaya repeated

Fuyoko nodded with glee and pulled out a tiny electronic. It looked a lot like a small (very small) fly.

_"One of Kurotsuchi-taichō inventions! He gave five more just in case I brake some'_ she said

Then pulled out the rest, suddenly she grasp Histugaya's wrist and placed 3 into his hand

_'you can have three too!'_ she smiled

He nodded and placed them into his pocket as they walked to the Gryffindor's room, which Dumbledore pointed out and had given him the password. They got to the end of the hall where a painting of a fat lady was; she opened her eyes and eyed the two white haired children standing in front of her.

"What do you want, you're disturbing my beauty sleep" she asked grumpily

Hitsugaya said the password and she let them enter. Inside they found a common room of the Gryffindor, which had a fireplace and lounging chairs all over the place. Hitsugaya grunted on who hot it was inside as he sat down on the window still

_'Fuyoko-taichō you said that you have some information about Aizen?'_ he asked

Fuyoko nodded and sat down on a chair closest to her partner. She took a deep breath and looked very serious.

_'Aizen-taichō is alive, Yamamoto-soutaichō said that the reason for coming here is that he had gotten news the Aizen is working with some wizards, One of the people he is working with his the Dark Lord of the Wizards also known as Tom Riddle alias Voldermort-san. There is little known about him in both Wizard world and the Soul Society but there is a famous story about him and on how he killed a family named Potters yet he could not kill their son and so he was killed instead' _She stopped to let the information soil into Toshiro's mind

_'But instead of going to the soul society he is said to have stayed here and is possibly back from the dead and is planning his vengeance on the boy he could not kill...'_ she stopped

'_Harry Potter...that is why Dumbledore wants us to protect him' _he said

She only nodded, there was a long silence until Fuyoko gasp. Hitsugaya quickly looked at her

"Oh yes I forgot to mention, we have another teammate with us" she said

Then took her bag which she set on the ground, after a minute she pulled out a sleeping black cat.

"You brought Yoruichi-taichō" he said

She shook her head yes but then stopped when they heard footsteps coming for upstairs and whispering.

_'We have visitor'_ Fuyoko exclaimed with exciting and placed Yoruichi down on another chair

"ack that's my foot" whispered a voice

"Quiet they might here us" said another

"Ack that's my other foot" the first voice said

Then there was silence and three heads popped out from behind to wall to find the people they were trying to sneak up on the staring at them knowing that they were already there.

"Hi! You guys are noisy" Fuyoko smiled waving her hand

The trio cane out with red cheek on their mission to sneak up on them failed

"What do you want 'Potter'" Hitsugaya asked directly at the glass wearing boy

Then glanced at Fuyoko to see if she got what he was trying to do but then he turned back to the trio

"Well he heard voice and...yea we came down" he explained then looked at Fuyoko

"What's a Slytherin doing here" Ron shouted glaring at Fuyoko.

Fuyoko looked at them confused then at Hitsugaya

"Shiro-kun what's a Slytherin?" she asked

"Your a Slytherin" Ron said

"No I'm not I'm Japanese" she insisted

"It's the house you were put on Fuyoko" Hitsugaya explained

Fuyoko looked absent minded for a while then smiled swinging her legs since she could not reach the floor

"Oh! Ok then, Yup I'm a Slytherin. My name is Kobayashi Fuyoko but please call me Fuyoko or Yoko either way it's still cute" she introduced herself

The trio looked at each then back at the happy-go-luck captain, she blinked

"Is something on my face? Ahh is it a spider GET IT OFF ME!!" she whinnied running around screaming

"Fuyoko" Hitsugaya growled

Fuyoko stopped in her tracks and looked at the angry taichō

"Is it gone?" she asked

"There was no spider baka" he growled

"Your so mean Shiro-kun" she pouted...

* * *

The trio looked at each other. This Slytherin girl was defiantly not Slytherin material. She was loud, always smiling and kinda cute and immature. As the two white haired children argued with each other a cat poked it's head up from a couch near them. The girl stopped pouting and turned to the cat nervously. Then she said something like 'Gomen' or something and the cat put it's head down.

"I think that hat made a mistake putting her in Slytherin" Ron whispered to his friends

"That can't be possible I mean the hat worked here for years and never made a mistake on putting a person to their table. Why would he make a mistake now?" Hermione said

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but I think Mr. Pointy hat still made a mistake putting me with snobby looking people" said a voice behind them

They turn to see Fuyoko thinking, her finger tapping at the edge of her lips, which curled to a smile.

"Oh yea I forgot to ask you are you?" she asked

"Umm... I'm Ron Weasley, that's Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter" Ron surprisingly introduced them

The Slytherin girl smiled and shook all their hands

"Fuyoko I think it's time for you to go to your dorm" Hitsugaya instructed

"But…but it's not even past my bed time yet" she whinnied

The white haired Gryffindor shot her a death glare

"Now..." he ordered

"Fine" she muttered and took her things and the black cat who was still sleeping

She then walked towards the door but turned and placed the cat on the ground. She waved her hand

"Goodnight Hermione, Ron, Harry" she said

Then turned to Hitsugaya who still sat on the windowsill. She ran up to him and jumped in mid air falling on to him and giving him the tightest hug ever

"You to Shiro-kun!" she giggled

And got of then ran to the door, picked up the cat and left. The echo of her giggles where heard outside.

"Hmmm, your little sisters really nice" Hermione said

Hitsugaya growled a little

"She is not my sister for the last time" he snapped and got off the window heading upstairs

"She's not little either, in fact she's older than me" he said

Leaving the trio gaping. That girl was older than him!....

* * *

**YUP another chapter done! I'm on fire someone stop me!!**

**Hitsugaya: *Calls out Hyōrinmaru and freezes author***

**I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! *Shivers* **

**Please review!!**


	6. Moody and the triwizard Champions

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter.**

**WOW!!! I got a lot of reviews last time!! Thanks a bunch I love reading!! Please review more!  
**

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it, A got a bad grade on my grammar this year and I've only learned English like two years ago so ignore my mistakes) **

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah] _thinking...**

* * *

_"She is not my sister for the last time" he snapped and got off the window heading upstairs_

_"She's not little either, in fact she's older than me" he said_

_Leaving the trio gaping. That girl was older than him!..._

_

* * *

_

Kobayashi-taichō woke up bright and early when she felt something pounce on her stomach. She opened one weary eyes to find Yoru-chan siting on her stomach

"It's time to get up Fuyoko" she said in a low voice that matches a males voice

Fuyoko pouted at the cat since she wishes to sleep just a few more minutes but Yoruichi did not give up easily, with her cat fangs she bit the blanket which Fuyoko was huddling in and pulled it off

"Up now you have a report to pass in" she ordered

"Ten more minutes Ukitake-kun" she muttered and hid her head under her pillow

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, she only could think of one way to get her up.

"Fuyoko look sake!" she shouted

immediately the Slytherin girl shot up from her bed and looked around

"Where!" she asked with glee

Then she finally noticed that the cat outsmarted her, she squinted her eyes and looked angrily at the cat

"Meany" she muttered before getting up and getting dressed.

Yoruichi in the other hand felt proud and happy though a thought past through her mind, she would have to wake up Fuyoko every day for the rest of the semester. She groaned...

* * *

Later...

Fuyoko looked around as she walked with her Slytherin classmates to some room she has no idea about.

"Hey granny" shouted a voice from behind

Thinking that the person wasn't referring to her she continued on walking

"You whitey!" Shouted the same voice this time with a little irritation

This time she ignored it for fun, the next thing she knew a hand was on her should spinning her around to face a boy, his face filled with anger

"You know.... If you keep making that face it will probably freeze that way" she smiled

flicking fer finger on the boys head then turned on her heal. But she was spun back once more by the same boy

"Do you not know who I am" he asked

"I don't recon I do.... hey wait a minute!wait I think I remember....Mickey mouse? No...er...no, I don't know you" she answered

"I am Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy. I am a full blood and you will obey my every order being _blah blah blah blah..._" he said but Fuyoko ignored

This reminded her of the time when Byakuchi (Byakuya's nickname) lectured her to never use her Bankai to only fill his pond with water because she had flooded the whole society. Thinking of that Fuyoko walked away giggling as that blond boy oh... what's-his-face to talk to himself. She entered her class and the first thing she spots what Hitsugaya and the trio with a weird looking boy that had Bucky teeth. She giggled and hopped towards them...

* * *

"Why does the triwizard tournament have to have an age restriction" Ron muttered as he rested he chin on the table

"Because it is dangerous even Professor Dumbledore said that. And at the past many people have died" Hermione lectured Ron once again

Hitsugaya-taichō massaged his temples as his ears strained from the arguing of the two. Right now they sat in their seats waiting for their new DADA professor. It seems that each year there would be a new DADA professor because that it was cursed by Voldermort when he was rejected that position twice by Dumbledore. Just then a familiar spiritual pressure entered the room. He looked up to see his Partner waving at them and walked closer

"Hi Shiro-kun, Harry, Ron, Hermione,...er...Bunny" she greeted all five of them

Poor Hitsugaya tried with all his might not to strangle the girl, first she continuously calls him Shiro-kun and now she had nicknamed Neville as Bunny. The trio looked at Neville who seemed to resemble a tomato with the bright shades of red on his face.

"Fuyoko his name is Neville" Hermione introduced the beet-red Gryffindor

"Aww but bunny is a cute name. Right taichō!" she asked addressing the question to Hitsugaya

"No" he answered in a bored tone not even looking at Fuyoko when he answered

she pouted behind him and huffed

"Your sooo mean, You and Yoru-taichō are both mean" she pouted as she sat down next to him.

A few people whispered from behind something about a peace treaty between the Slytherins and Gryffindor or either Fuyoko was trying to make her death wish. If they only knew that she was already dead

_'taichō did you send soutaichō your report?'_ she asked placing her head on the table

Hitsugaya only nodded as a man walked in the class. Everyone stopped talking and stared up to the man. One of his eyes were artificial and it seemed that he also had a broken leg. He walked up to the board and wrote down: Auror

Our white haired Gryffindor eyed the new professor suspiciously, something about his spiritual pressure or aura as what they call it in the Western part of the world seemed odd, unique...

The man gave them a short introduction of his self. He is Alister Moody an ex-auror and will now be their new DADA. Fuyoko giggled besides Hitsugaya when Moody said

"I will be your new _DADA_...Professor"

Just then the doors slammed open and a boy with pale blond hair entered the room out of breath

"It's Malfoy, his late for the first time" Harry whisper to Ron

Moody turned his attention to the late Slytherin.

"Your late Malfoy" Moody said

The boy looked around and pointed at Fuyoko who looked half asleep already sitting right next to the other bored looking Gryffindor.

"It's all her fault" he blamed her

"this is not time for the blaming game now get to seat" Moody ordered

Harry and Ron chuckled quietly as that boy Malfoy pasted by, He sneered at the two before plopping down on his seat Moody fixed his fake eye on the half awake white haired Slytherin

"That reminds me. Ms. Koba- Konba..." he stopped trying to figure out Fuyoko's last name

"Kobayashi" Hitsugaya said knowing that Fuyoko wouldn't answer since she was still daydreaming.

"Yes, Ms. Kobayashi... As direct orders of Dumbledore you will now be going to class with the Gryffindors. You are now a Gryffindor" He announced

An outburst of people started whispering to each other as Fuyoko...showed no interest in what was going on. Hitsugaya doubted that she was even listening...

After the interruption Moody started the day with the talk of the three unforgivable curses, which somehow perked up the white haired Gryffindor's interest but he showed no emotions

"Who knows the first curse hmm" Moody's voice boomed around the class

everyone stayed deadly quiet, Moody's lip twitch slightly then turned both eyes at Weasley

"Weasley, STAND UP!" he shouted

everyone turned their attention to him as he slowly stood up looking uncomfortable

"Give us a curse" he snapped

Ron was silent for a while then looked up all sweaty like

"There's one that my dad told me about. The Impersius Curse" he shivered the last two words

The professor muttered something they could not here and walked over to his desk to pick up a huge spider. He flicked his wand at it and made it bigger than it normal was. It suddenly jumped out of his hand and on to the students.

The young taichō stared at the jumping spider that jumped from student to student then at Moody as he swung his wand the same way as the spider was. It was like he was using the spider as a puppet. Students laughed at the spider and it's unsuspecting victims, but what they could not understand was that the spider was the poor victim as he his played with unwillingly.

"now what shall I do next. Make her jump out the window-" he let the spider zoom off Ron's frightened face and next to the window almost slamming it on the window "-or drowned her" he asked slowly levitating it down into a bucket of water. The laughing stopped, he then started talking about how people would use that spell for an excuse being used by Voldermort

"Let's move on-" his eyes turned to Neville. Neville snapped his next to face Moody, and slowly he raised his hand which quickly got Moody's attention. Slowly he stood up as if he had lost control over them

"Longbottom a curse if you please" he asked

"Th-there's the Cruciatus" he stuttered

Moody laughed nodding his head and asking Neville to come with him to the spider. He then flicked his wand on the spider, a small screeching sound was heard from the spider as it slowly fell on the ground with pain. Hitsugaya stared into Moody's eyes which seemed to have brightened every second of the spiders torture.

"STOP IT! Neville can't take it anymore can't you see" Hermione shouted angrily at the professor suddenly

As if breaking out of a trance he flicked his wand away and the spider relaxed so did the students, both Moody's eyes turned to Hermione. He put a scorn on his face as he placed the spider on her books

"Why don't you tell us the last curse Ms, Granger" he asked

She shook her head no and looked as if she was about to break into tears

"No... AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted

The spider exploded and died,

"the killing curse, only one person survived this" Moody started

Everyone turned to the scarred boy

"Harry Potter" Hitsugaya heard Fuyoko mutter some how sadly....

* * *

Rain poured harshly at the castle school as the students left the DADA room, Fuyoko was the first to leave as Hitsugaya was about to get up. He could feel her anger a while ago, the same time the room got oddly hot and before she left her face filled with sadness as the rain brood in.

"Is Fuyoko ok? She looked upset" Harry asked

"Who wouldn't" Hermione answered angrily for Hitsugaya as they made their way downstairs...

Hitsugaya broke away from the trio and went in search for Fuyoko. She wasn't in the Hall's or the library. After what seemed to be and hour of walking through the halls he spotted her standing outside under the rain. He walked up to her as close as he could yet staying away from the rain

"What are you doing?" he asked

She turned around, sadness was written all over her face but then she smiled like Gin, pure of innocence.

"It helps me cool down, ya know" she said and hopped by to the dry castle with him

The mix of her emotion confused the young Gryfinddor but later he ignored it thinking that it was normal for her. She hopped around in her wet uniform into the dinning room with Hitsugaya to see two old men rolling on the floor and the students chanting "Fight". both white haired taichō looked at them

"In all my life I never heard of old-man-wrestling federation" Fuyoko joked and laughed

Toshiro grunted at her joke until he saw the torch like thing in front of him. Just then a bunch of students entered the room as the people grew silent. He walked up to the torch and placed a paper in it before leaving. People looked in awe as their eyes followed the muscular boy. But Hitsugaya ignored him and walked towards the torch with Fuyoko be his side then she looked down

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the smoke circling around the torch

Toshiro shrug as she bent down and inspected it, she got back up with a smirk on her face and placed her hand on her hips

"Only one way to find out" she said,a twinkle shined from her eyes and bare teeth then looked at Toshiro. He looked at her slightly frightened with that look

She jumped behind him and gave him a mighty push. Not suspecting she would do that the poor taichō fell inside the circle. Fuyoko stared, her eyes wide open waiting for something bad to happen. Like him exploding or electrified. But Hitsugaya just laid on the ground growling as the air around him started to get cold

"hmm...your still alive.... ok that's good" she smiled ignoring the coldness emitting from the white haired Gryffindor

"**FUYOKO!!**" He yelled acting everyone's attention

He stared at the smiling girl as the students around him gasp

"Look he's in" Gasp one

Fuyoko walked in and lend him a hand, people gasp again. Hitsugaya to her hand and propelled himself upwards

"Don't you ever do that" he growled

Fuyoko only smiled then turned her attention to the students staring at them

"What!? can't a fellow student help another" she huffed

"Fuyoko, you got through the age line. That's impossible!" Hermione gasp

"so... how is that impossible. You just walk in" Fuyoko stated

"Only people 16 to 17 or older can get in" she explained

Fuyoko realized her mistake and slowly turned to Hitsugaya, who growled. Now the student body grew suspicious of the two causing them their mission

"Oppies, Gomenasai taichō" she apologized

"Hitsugaya tell us your secret tell us how you got in" One student yelled

Suddenly they all started asking questions. Hitsugaya growled angrily and glared at Fuyoko who hid behind him for protection. He sighed

_'we Have to erase their memory, thanks to you'_ he growled and reached into his pocket

Fuyoko did the same and pulled out their _kikanshinki. _ and held it up high

"You have to look at this really closely then it will trick this line allowing you in" Hitsugaya explained

"You also have to say _'Watashi wa Baka'_ **(1)**" Fuyoko added and tried to stop herself from laughing

Hitsugaya glared at her but did nothing to stop them from saying it, he thought it might be a little amusing to hear them say that so he let this pass. Everyone around them stared at both items intensely

"AT the count of 3...1...2...3!!" Fuyoko yelled

"WATASHI WA BAKA" The students shouted when both taichō pushed the button and bird head popped out followed by smoke and the uncontrollable laughing of Fuyoko

* * *

"gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen" Fuyoko apologized for the 100th time that day

"That's enough Fuyoko" Hitsugaya snapped

Her eyes started to water as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly

"Your still angry" she cried

Bystanders watched as the walked by not noticing they were going to hit a wall. Hitsugaya was about to scream at the persistent girl when two black butterflies flew towards them...They were hell butterflies. Fuyoko stopped her foolishness and Hitsugaya pushed her away from her grasp. Both taichō lifted their index fingers for the butterflies to land on, slowly they fluttered down on the tips of their fingers. A message that was recorded played in their minds

_{{Due to many Hollow sightings and unknown immense spiritual pressure emitting close to your location, Kuchiki Byakuya captain of the 6 division is assigned to your mission. He will be due to arrive a week or two from now. Orders of Yamamoto-soutaichō}}_

Fuyoko was the first to react to the new, she reacted with glee and bounced around chanting

_'Byakuchi is coming!'_

But however Hitsugaya ignored the fact that the six division captain was coming and thought more on the unknown hollow sightings and spiritual pressures that he did not notice at all. Except for that one hollow that he slayed a few days ago and the five dementors there was nothing else out of the ordinary. Why would they possibly sending another member to join the mission, and also way are all participants captains (and ex-captain) instead of officers or lieutenants as well? Have they been sent to a captain-ranked mission without being notified?

"Come on Shiro-kun we're gonna be late for our next class" Fuyoko shouted in his ear to break him from his train of thought.

"Fuyoko!! That was not needed" he growled

She only smiled and hopped away to her class with her uniform already dried up and the rain slowly disappearing from the sky.

* * *

**later that night....**

Yoruichi sat at the closet window of the Grffindor's girl dorm. All she could remember was sleeping peacefully at the Slytherin's room then waking up in another room. The moon shone very brightly but sadly she could not see it all since it was being covered by some trees. So she decided to go outside, it's been days since she last got out, after being stuffed unwillingly into a sack. And so Yoruichi jumped off the windowsill and out the girls dorm and out the Grffindors room. she walked around through the endless halls, when she spotted an open door with bright blue light emerging from the crack. Curious she catwalk towards it to see a figure swiftly leaving the room after placing a piece of paper at the magical fire of a torch.

She slipped in and jumped over to the torch, slowly changing to her bare female body. She looked in to see the paper disintegrate into the flames with the name 'potter' written on it

**[potter... That's the boy the headmaster wished to be protected]** she thought

then she recalled Dumbledore saying that anyone who placed their name in the torch would be part of a tournament most likely to the death. She placed her finger on her lips and tapped, then smiled...

* * *

The following day everyone stuffed into the great halls sleepily sitting down on their tables. Hitsugaya was the first to be seated in his table followed by his happy-go-luck partner, he groaned as she took a seat next to him

"good morning Shiro-kun" she greeted him with another smile

He grunted and looked away thinking if he doesn't talk to her, she would stop bugging him. For a while it actually worked, she got bored of waiting for his answer and so she played with her hair and braided it humming a tune probably from her favorite bands was it Arashi or Kat-Tun**(2)**? It didn't matter to him. The professors and headmasters of other schools entered last and sat into their places. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the microphone thingy (I don't know what to call it) and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now for the moment you all been waiting for... The Champions of the triwizard games" He announced in a loud voice

Everyone around Hitsugaya screamed loudly except Fuyoko who was busy doing her hair still...

"I wonder who the lucky guys are to be picked" Ron whispered to Harry

"But them than me. I wouldn't want to join" Harry said back

Dumbledore waved his hand around then placed it of the goblet, as he did something zipped past the Gryffindors feet and pounce on to Hitsugaya's lap. Taken by suprise he jumped a little but relaxed to only see Yoruichi on his lap with a golden bell around her neck

_'where did you get that bell?'_ he asked

_'Fuyoko'_ she sneered in her male like voice

_'I have a report to tell you'_ she whispered at the same time rubbing her head on his stomach acting cat-like to not draw attention

In response Hitsugaya scratched her ear.

_'Go on'_ he said

"Viktor Krum from Drumstrang Institute" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall followed by the cheering of the students and the muscular boy from yesterday walked up to the old headmaster.

_'Last night I saw a figure placing a piece of paper in the goblet. I checked to see who name was in the paper. You'll never believe it but it was Harry Potter'_ she informed

She rolled on her back to let his hand rub her stomach and she purred scratching her left ear with her paw. Now in Hitsugaya's thought, why would someone place potter's name in the Goblet knowing that he was to young to enter the tournament?

"Gabrielle Delacour of Beauxbaton" was the second triwizard champion Dumbledore called out

Hitsugaya ignored everything that was happening and continued on his train of thought. What would be the possibility of Potter's name being called out. 1 out of a 1,000 maybe but if this man knew this probability he wouldn't just hope his name would be picked he must have cast a spell on it.

"Cedric Diggory from our Hogwarts school" Dumbledore shouted the last name of the champion.

_[But then who would the suspect be?] _he thought

his eyes scanning the whole row of teachers and headmasters and others. He turned his eyes back at the black cat who was now playing with his tie

_'anything else to report'_ he asked

Yoruichi stopped what she was doing and sat up licking her paws

_'well... I know that it wasn't needed but...'_ she started but was interrupted by the gasping of the student body.

Both captains and former captain finally stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the goblet burning red once more. The fire spitted out two pieces of paper which were mysteriously stick together. The halls fell silent as the elderly headmaster snatched the paper from the air and looked at it with great confusion. Then slowly his head looked up and stared at the Gryffindors table, his lips moved saying something that could not be heard so he said it once more in an angry voice

"HARRY POTTER AND HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO COME FORT NOW!"

Everyone quickly turned their gaze at both Gryffindor boys who coincidentally sat next to each other as Hitsugaya looked at the cat

_'I placed your name in'_ she finally told him

"What! Noo..." Fuyoko shouted from next to him

Everyone stared at her thinking that she's going to shout at Hitsugaya angrily cause he got in and she didn't

"My hair is ruined" she pouted as she tried to unknot her hair that looked like it was braided but very badly....

* * *

***Gasp*Yoruichi that was unexpected! Poor Hitsugaya dragged into the triwizards game without even knowning. **

**Will Hitsugaya join in the Triwizards games or kill Yoruichi**

**Will Fuyoko ever get the knot out of her hair **

**Find out next time on "The mysterys of Hogwarts"**

**(1) that says "I am idiot" though I doubt that's how you say it oh well**

**(2) Arashi and Kat0tun are my favorite Japanese Bands. Check them out of youtube they have awesome songs!! And they are Kawaii Specailly Jun and Jin and Kame!!!! **

**Sorry about that I have fangirl blood in me -.-' TILL NEXT TIME!!!  
**


	7. Yoruichi and the arrancar

**DISCLAIMERS! I do not own both bleach or Harry Potter. (Sadly TT^TT) except Fuyoko!  
**

**I really am very, very much thankful for all your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading them.**

**Asked if there are any bands I would like to request. Well I don't know any other bands but there's always Nami Tamaki and Kanon Wakeshima, they are very good singers as well ^.^**

**Also a few asked what would Byakuya be doing well, he will be discussed a little in the chapter but all will not be revealed just yet, you have ta read and find out first!**

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it)**

"Blah"** English...**

_'blah'_**Japanese...**

_[blah]_ **thinking...**

* * *

_'well... I know that it wasn't needed but...' she started but was interrupted by the gasping of the student body._

_Both captains and former captain finally stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the goblet burning red once more. The fire spitted out two pieces of paper which were mysteriously stick together. The halls fell silent as the elderly headmaster snatched the paper from the air and looked at it with great confusion. Then slowly his head looked up and stared at the Gryffindors table, his lips moved saying something that could not be heard so he said it once more in an angry voice_

_"HARRY POTTER AND HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO COME FORT NOW!"_

_Everyone quickly turned their gaze at both Gryffindor boys who coincidentally sat next to each other as Hitsugaya looked at the cat_

_'I placed your name in' she finally told him..._

* * *

After that uncomfortable breakfast that day, our poor Hitsugaya-taichō found himself standing in Dumbledore's office with Yoruichi in his arms and Harry by his side. His eye twitching uncontrollably as he slowly squeezed the neck of the poor cat. An irritated smile appeared on his face as he stared down at the choking Neko

_'why in the world would you enter me into the tournament Yoruichi!'_ he growled feeling that he would burst any minute

Before the poor cat could answer Harry's eyes snapped to Hitsugaya and saw what he was doing,

"Hitsugaya!-" he yelled snatching the poor creature for the angry taichō grasp.

The white haired taichō snapped his neck to look at the human wizards angrily

"Give...me... the cat...now" he said in a creepy and eerie voice

His teeth bared and his eyes filled with hatred

"n-no your gonna kill the cat" he stuttered backing away from his insane looking classmate

"That's what I intend to do, Potter" he snapped back and grabbed Yoruichi

But Harry did not let go and held on the cat, soon they had a tug-of-war with Yoruichi as the rope. Harry holding the neko's legs as Hitsugaya pulled on her ears. Just then the doors slammed open and both boys let go of the cat and fell on to the ground. Yoruichi took this chance and skedaddled away from both boys and to the figure standing in front of the open doors, it just so happened to be Fuyoko.

Her wine-red eyes looked down at the fallen boys then at the cat behind her legs, she smiled and picked the cat up.

"There you are Yoru-chan! I've been looking for you-" she turned to look at the boys

"Why was Yoru-chan here?" she asked

Quickly Harry got up and pointed at Hitsugaya who slowly got up as well and walked towards Fuyoko

"Run Fuyoko, his trying to kill your cat!" Harry screamed

But she stood still and let the angry taichō walk up to them until he was only 3 steps away from them. She held out her index finger and waved it side to side while shaking her head

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk Shiro-kun you can't kill Yoru-chan" she smiled

_'why shouldn't I. She entered me into a death tournament'_ he snapped

She grinned devilish

"five words... Soi-fon will haunt you...down"

Instantly after she said that Hitsugaya stopped growling and regained his normal statues and backed away. But gave Yoruichi a death glare, Fuyoko was right if he did kill that cat, Soi-fon would hunt him down for his neck without hesitation. He grunted and sat down on a chair angrily while Harry looked at Fuyoko then at him for about five times

"What's a Soi-fun?" Harry asked

"Soi-fon is Yoru-chan's owner! I actually stole Yoruichi when she wasn't looking" Fuyoko explained

"y-You stole that cat!" Harry exclaimed

Fuyoko giggled and nodded her head, and then she reached into her pocket to pull out a lollipop and stuck it into her mouth. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes finally knowing why Soi-fon will let Yoruichi go out from her sight, because she was catnapped.

Suddenly as the room turned quiet the doors slammed open to reveal the angry grownups yelling at each other. Quickly Fuyoko backed away and held Yoruichi up in front of her face hoping not to be seen by the bunch of grownups. Hitsugaya in the other hand remained in his seat as Dumbledore grabbed Harry by both shoulders.

"Harry did you or did you not put your name in the goblet?" he asked sternly

The young British wizard was much to frightened to talk but shook his head no meaning he did not put his name in the goblet. Then the elderly man walked up at the taichō who was comfortable in his chair but rubbed both his temples because of the noisy teachers chattered among themselves at the background

"What about you Toshiro. Did you place your name into the goblet" he asked at the glaring taichō

Hitsugaya sighed then let his eyes travel to Fuyoko who surprisingly hasn't been caught yet as she hid her face behind the black cat! She was just standing there besides them and they haven't noticed her at all. His eyes landed back at the elderly man and let his cheek rest against his palm which was held up by the arm of the chair

"No, I did not place my name into the goblet but I know who did..." he started

"Who...?" A man with greasy black hair sneered at the taichō

"You may find it hard to believe but it is that cat that Fuyoko has been hiding behind all this time" he answered pointing at the girls

All eyes turned at Fuyoko who still held the cat in front of her face.

"Fuyoko... what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked

Slowly Fuyoko placed Yoruichi down and grinned slightly, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth to talk

"I was looking for Yoruichi" she answered truthfully, spinning the candy in her fingers

They all turned to Hitsugaya and back at the cat then at him once more not believing that his name was placed by a four legged creature

"You must be bloody dumb to think we would fall of that lie" snapped one of the headmasters of the other school.

"You didn't notice Fuyoko hiding behind a cat until I pointed it out for you so I have reasons to believe your IQ's are to be rather short spanned-" he stated which earned him a lot of death glares but he choose to ignore them

"And also it is true, that Yoruichi the cat actually put my name into the Goblet" he insisted once more

Harry crept to Hitsugaya's side

"There's no point of making such a ridiculous lie Toshiro" he whispered

"It's Hitsugaya to you and it is a true statement" he snapped at the British wizard

Hitsugaya then sat up straight and glared at the black Neko as Harry backed away

"Yoruichi if you please, tell them that you put my name in the goblet and I might not have to kill you" he threatened

Before anyone could speak the cat jumped out of Fuyoko's arms and suddenly appeared on the chair Hitsugaya was sitting in and sat down on the arm of the chair wagging her tail side to cat then suddenly started to make a choking sound and spit out a hair ball, it cleared its throat

"I dearly apologist for my hairball on your carpet... Now I will answer that I did place Hitsugaya's name into the goblet myself. For my reason of placing his name in is none of your concerns" she answered in her manly voice

The room filled with gasping people all except Minerva who looked angrily at the cat for she turns to a cat everyday yet she does not surprise anyone.

"My name is cleared and I want out of this tournament now" ordered the young Gryffindor

The teachers turned to one man who had a walrus mustache

"I'm afraid that you do not have a word weather you wish to compete or not. From this moment and on you are now a Triwizard champion...both of you" he answered...

* * *

The meeting was over and Harry now found himself walking alone in the dark and cold halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore asked Fuyoko and Hitsugaya to stay to talk a while, something that needn't concerned him and so he was sent away. The rain continued to pour outside the castle and down from the dark night sky. But he ignored them; his mind busy with other stuff like, how in the world was he name in the Goblet. He didn't place it in there maybe someone else did like what Fuyoko's cat did, he placed Hitsugaya's name into the goblet. Maybe that cat placed his name in the goblet as well, the papers were stuck together when the came out unsuspected.

[_That must be it]_ he thought thinking that he had already solved his mystery and entered the Gryffindor's dorm.

It was quiet in there but there was a light still lit in the boy's room. Quietly Harry walked up the stairs hearing voices

"How could Harry do that? What a cheat"

"I think Harry and Hitsugaya planned this to the start to get more fame"

"Hphm, see if I care I'm not talking to both of them anymore"

Harry finally reached the top to see Ron, Dean and Seamus in a circle talking to each other. Neville was there as well but he was in his bed trying to ignore their conversation. They stopped talking when they spotted Harry standing there

"Oh, look its Potter, where's your buddy Hitsugaya?" Dean asked and the group scattered into their beds

"Look I didn't put my name in the Goblet, so did Hitsugaya. It was probably Fuyoko's cat that placed both our names in" he insisted

He head some snickering around in the room

"Sure what ever you say Potter" Seamus smirked

"It's bad enough you lied to us but now you're blaming it on a cat. You've just sunk to another level of low Harry" Ron said and pulled his blanked over his head

Everyone else did the same,

"But... I didn't do it. I swear" he whispered...

* * *

"Isn't there anyway you could take Shiro-kun's name out?" Fuyoko asked the elderly head master

He shook his head no and stared at both white haired Gryffindor's with his weary eyes

"I'm afraid I can't do anything, both you and Harry have been picked and that is that" He answered

Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose, it was only his third day in that ridiculous school and he has already gotten himself in a mess. Why did Fuyoko bring Yoruichi, shouldn't she have picked a cat from a store instead. He hoped that this mission wouldn't be as bad but this was probably the one of the worst cases he had ever been. He turned to his partner who for some reason was pouting while sucking on her lollipop. Hitsugaya sighed and crossed his arms around his chest. He looked at the old man; he seemed to be thinking of something to say. If he didn't then he would have let them leave a while ago.

Yoruichi caught up on what he was thinking and sat up from Fuyoko's lap; she licked her paw then jumped onto the table then sat down.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about head master?' she asked

"Yes, you've read my mind. I've been meaning to ask, we have gotten mail from your previous _school_ saying that a teacher there has volunteered to teach here. I thought we had agreed that you never were transfer students?" he asked

Fuyoko turned to Hitsugaya.

"Yes, we aren't transfer students and I presume that this volunteering teacher is a disguise officer to help with our job here. You see our officials have proclaimed that there have been high reading of power spikes near to your school and so they send back up to help" Hitsugaya explained

Dumbledore folded his arms and nodded then let them leave his office after a few minutes of silence. When they left his office Fuyoko was the first to talk

"Umm… Shiro-kun both you and Yamamoto- taichō said that there were energy spikes, but I never sensed any. Are there actually any?" she asked

"I am not quiet sure myself" he answered quickly

She oh'ed and stopped the conversation as she chewed on the stick that use to have her lollipop on it. Just then at the corner of their eyes they saw a shadow dash past them outside by the window. They stopped walking, and then a few low spiritual pressures were felt followed by some eerie breathing from behind the thin glass window. Both taichō and ex-taichō looked at each other. Fuyoko placed Yoruichi down.

"Could you monitor the castle while we take care of our unexpected visitors Yoru-chan. We'll meet you at the dorm ok" she ordered

Then cat nodded and dashed away into the darkness of the hall while the other taichō's ran the opposite direction leading them out of the castle school.

"How many do you think are there?" Fuyoko asked and dashed through the halls using flash step with Hitsugaya

"4 but there are others with unfamiliar spiritual pressures" He answered

They got to the door which led to outside, Hitsugaya got out of his gigai feeling a little relief of getting out of his fake body but Fuyoko stayed in hers. He did not question her for her reasoning but just headed out with her following from behind. The spiritual pressures felt closer and so did the others. Could it be the dementors or those things that attacked when the band of trio's dragged him to some wizard game, well he would soon find out. The rain poured harshly against them as did the wind, just then at the corner of his eye he spotted a golden spark orb fly towards them quickly. Taking charge Hitsugaya wrapped his left arm around Fuyoko's waist and jumped away but was slashed on the stomach. He landed them on a large branch and let go of Fuyoko before stumbling a little.

"Shiro-kun! Are you alright?" she asked with concern filled eyes.

He simply nodded and placed his hand on his stomach where he was hit, how could he not sensed that any earlier? But before he could ask anymore questions another orb of golden light headed towards them, both taichō flash stepped away separating from each other. The tree that they were in burst into flames but was slowly put out by the rain.

His teal green eyes scanned his area, Fuyoko was no where to be seen nor were the Hollows he was sensing. Where could they be?

He placed his free hand on the hilt of his zanpakutō 'Hyōrinmaru' ready to attack what ever appears in front of him, but nothing came by only the rushing water from above. He winced a little feeling the blood drip from his stomach, but then his eyes snapped back up after hearing a non-human screech in front of him. The trees mysteriously pushed from each other and a gigantic black hand appeared, its fingers wrapped around the last tree in front of him. Two beady blood red eyes appeared from the shadows, the last tree was easily pushed aside. Standing in front of the slightly wounded taichō was a Hollow. It's white masked stared straight at him, and then two more hollows appeared behind him. They all let out an eerie breathing sound, quickly Hitsugaya drew out Hyōrinmaru. Using flash step he found himself behind the Hollows and then with Hyōrinmaru he slashed the Hollow at the left, with his left leg he propelled himself towards the other two. He manages to get the one at the middle next, then the last. They all fell on the wet ground simultaneously after letting out a scream of agony, Hitsugaya landed right next to them on both feet as they evaporated into dust. He placed his zanpakutō back, the hollows were easy to slay but why were they here?

Just then as he thinks that he is done a scream was heard from the other side of forest, he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Fuyoko" he muttered and shunpo towards the scream

The rain continued to pour harder making it hard to run on the branches without slipping but he managed. There was soon a clear which seemed to be made by a large blast. Without a doubt Hitsugaya found himself heading straight towards the clearing until he saw the last hollow which he sensed lying on the ground slowly turning to dust. His eyes then darted to the white haired girl who looked exhausted and was breathing uneasily.

Surrounding her was a bunch of Dementors, they continued on making the eerie whispering sound as the slowly circled her, then he spotted some white form of gas coming out of Fuyoko as she knelt on the ground grasping her stomach and groaning in pain.

He remembered Dumbledore have warned them that when Dementors got close enough they will feed on their souls. That means they are feeding on her right now. He got ready to charge up to them but if he did then they would do the same to him…except if he used… He unsheathed Hyōrinmaru and pushed of the branch in which he was safely hidden in. They all looked up as he chanted

_'Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyōrinmaru!'_

Hyōrinmaru appeared at the tip of his blade and spiraled around the dementors, with a slight touch of the dragons icy scales the dementors screamed as they slowly turned into ice sculptures then breaking into little pieces. He then ran towards his fallen partner and knelt down besides her. Fuyoko's breathing was still uneasy and her eyes still wide with fright.

"Fuyoko, come on let's get back to the school" he said

As he swung her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. She let out a groaning sound as he did but was able to get up. They started to walk away from the area when suddenly Fuyoko's body stiffened

"What i-"he could not continue when Fuyoko pushed him on the stomach sending him flying away until his back met the trunk of a tree.

His eyes darted up at the white haired girl and was about to say something when a lighting orb like thing appeared and struck her. The orb disappeared as Fuyoko knelt on the ground gasping and blood dripping from the side of her lips.

There was a chuckling which echoed around them

_'So we finally met again Kobayashi-san. I'll let you escape this time but the next time we face you won't be so lucky'_

The voice said followed by another chuckling and then silence, only the sound on the pouring ran and Fuyoko's rasp breathing. Hitsugaya got up after a few seconds and ran up to Fuyoko, he knelt down by her side when she grabbed his haori staining it with her blood; she tilted her face up staring into his teal green eyes.

"Shiro-kun…they're here…The arrancar's are here" she whispered before falling unconscious in his arms.

"Arrancars" he repeated the last words that slipped from her lips

So that voice was from an arrancar, but if so why did it not sound familiar? Could it be that Aizen had recruited new arrancar, probably much stronger than the last batch. But the question is why did he join up with a human? He knew Aizen and this was not his style. What is he up to?

Hitsugaya snapped from his train of thoughts as he took his haori off and put in on top Fuyoko and then placed his arms under Fuyoko to carry her bridal style. Luckily for him she was much lighter than he thought, since she was always stuffing her face with food or anything she thinks is edible he would have suspected her weight to be over 200 or so.

After an hour of hiking back up the castle Hitsugaya found him self standing in front of the hospital wing of the school. The lights in the room were off but he knocked hoping someone would be there. The lights in the room opened and the door opened revealing the face of an elderly woman, she looked down at the unconscious bleeding girl and battered up boy, both were soaking wet.

"Oh! Dear, what in blue blazes happened to you two!" she gasps

As she slammed the door wide open and lead Hitsugaya to two beds. He placed Fuyoko on one of the beds and sat on the other. The elderly woman had run off to what seemed to be her office and made some rattling sounds. Hitsugaya took this time to hide Hyōrinmaru under his bed, thinking that the woman would question him on how a student could get his hands on such a sword.

Just then a pain zapped from his stomach and he clutched it, the woman reentered the room with her medical stuff and a wand. She check Hitsugaya first to only find a few bruises and a long slash across his stomach from the cut under his clothes

"What made this young man? And why are you two both wounded? It looks as if you were in a fight" she asked as she placed an ointment on it

Hitsugaya winced a bit; he had to think up something and quickly.

"We… jumped out of the window" he stated

The woman stopped what she was doing and stared at the young white haired Gryffindor with disbelief.

"What on earth possessed you to jump out of a window!" she exclaimed

"it wasn't intentional, you see we were up at the west tower looking for an owl when the thunder startled the birds and some how pushed us off the window" he explained

In his mind he would have though that the lady would have seen through him knowing that it was a lie but she simple shook her head and lectured him about what he had done. He couldn't believe it, it actually worked.

The nurse circled the bandage around his stomach one more time before tying it up.

"there you go, now I want you to rest here for the night" she instructed

Hitsugaya obediently nodded his head and laid down, as the nurse was about to go to tend Fuyoko she looked back at him and eyed him suspiciously

"Not to pry but what in the world are you wearing?" she asked

He looked down to see that he was still wearing his black shihakushō, his haori in the other hand was lying on top of Fuyoko. He looked back at the nurse who waited for his answer

"These are my pajamas…from Japan" he answered,

The elderly woman oh'ed then finally left to go check on Fuyoko on how she is doing. He over heard he muttering that she had broken a few ribs and will be hard to heal. The door creaked open slightly and a small black figure dashed around the floor then quietly jumped up on Hitsugaya's side. It was Yoruichi, her piercing amber eyes looked at him then at Fuyoko who was still unconscious, she then turned back to Hitsugaya

_'What happened?' _she asked laying down on the bed and placing her feline head on his shoulder

_'Well as suspected there were four Hollows, they were quickly purified but 6 hollows appeared and attacked Fuyoko. I disposed of them quickly with Hyōrinmaru...'_ he stopped talking letting the information soil into the cats mind

_'But we were attacked by an arrancar'_ he finished

The cat looked up and repeated the last word he spoke and he nodded. Her face turned serious then finally got up

_'why would an arrancar be with a band of low powered hollows and dementors that are supose to be guarding the school not attacking students'_ she asked

_'that was what I been pondering myself. I will ask Dumbledore about this dementor problem of ours tomorrow'_ he stated

Yoruichi nodded her head meaning that she understood

_'Now I suggest both of you to stay here for the night you've done enough for today. I'll report this to Yamamoto-__taichō. Also I will bring you gigai as soon as the woman leaves'_ she said

He nodded and Yoruichi jumped off his bed and slipped out of the room...

* * *

**Things are finally heating up as a new arrancar shows themselves and somehow is familair with Kobayashi! And Byakuchi would be showing any time now! I can't wait! **


	8. LaRoux?

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach and Harry Potter (Sadly TT^TT).... except Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō!**

**Thanks for all of you that reviewed!!! They mean a lot!. Also I apologist for taking forever to update I was just very busy at home and teaching my brother Math (Why should I be teaching him! It's SUMMER! and I'm not a teacher!) Since his horrible at Math, I mean come on his 12 years old! I'm only a year older than him! (Yes I'm only 13).**

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) **

"Blah"** English...**

_'blah' _**Japanese...**

_[blah]_ **thinking...**

* * *

_'But we were attacked by an arrancar' he finished_

_The cat looked up and repeated the last word he spoke and he nodded. Her face turned serious then finally got up_

_'why would an arrancar be with a band of low powered hollows and dementors that are suppose to be guarding the school not attacking students' she asked_

_'that was what I been pondering myself. I will ask Dumbledore about this dementor problem of ours tomorrow' he stated_

_Yoruichi nodded her head meaning that she understood_

_'Now I suggest both of you to stay here for the night you've done enough for today. I'll report this to Yamamoto-taichō. Also I will bring you gigai as soon as the woman leaves' she said_

_He nodded and Yoruichi jumped off his bed and slipped out of the room..._

* * *

Harry Potter or should I say one of the new triwizard champions was gasping for air as he ran through the hall trying to get to class. Someone thought it would have been funny to mess with his clock so now he is going to be late. But the worst part was the first class was with Snape. His brows knitted together angrily

_[If I ever find out how did this.....] _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek

Suddenly he lost his balance and fell face first on the ground.

"ow...what happened?" He muttered as he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked around when he finally noticed a big black puff ball in front of him. Taken by surprise Harry gasps and slid back trying to get as far away from it as possible. The fur ball sat in front of him not showing any movement

"Is it not a rule that students must _walk _not run around the halls" said a familiar deep voice

Harry's eyes wondered around the hall until it landed back at the black puff ball, it started to move until a head appeared with bright Amber eyes. He then remembered that face...that cat's face

"You're Yoruichi!" he exclaimed

"And you're the kid who stepped on my tail" the cat grumbled

Yoruichi sat up and licked his tail still staring at Harry with her piercing Amber eyes. He got up on all four legs and walked towards Harry

"Well...aren't you going to apologist" he meowed

"Huh? Oh um sorry mister cat. I didn't mean too!" Harry quickly apologist.

The cat seemed to smirk, and walked behind the Gryffindor.

"I'll forgive you if you take that bundle of clothes behind you and follow me" the cat instructed

Harry turned to see the bundle of clothes that Yoruichi was talking about and he quickly snatched it and got up. Yoruichi chuckled then turned away from him and lead him the other way from Snape's class. The cat walked towards the medical wing of the school until it stopped in front of a door.

"Umm...Yoruichi...why are we here?" Harry asked the black cat

It turned its head towards the Gryffindor with a smirk on his face.

"Oh did you not hear the news? Hitsugaya-kun and Kobayashi-chan fell out of the towers last night, quiet a drop I say" he stated calmly

"Oh, so they fell off a tow--WHAT!!" He shouted and opened the door slamming it on the wall

"Toshiro, Fuyoko are you guys alright!" He exclaimed

The room was deadly cold, he could tell since he was shivering non-stop and he could see his breath forming into little cloud by his lips. He turned his eyes first at Fuyoko, she giggled on her bed with bandages all over her body and wasnot showing the slight bit of her freezing even if she was only in a white silk nightgown. She seemed to look alright even though she was all covered with bandages. She continued on her uncontrollable giggling which was followed by the irritated growl of Hitsugaya at the far corner. Harry turned his dull ember eyes at the young white haired boy and his eyes widen.

"Don't. Even. Dare. Potter..." Hitsugaya growled

Harry quickly placed both his hand upon his mouth and ran back out of the ice cold room.

* * *

Potter ran out of the room which was followed by a loud burst of laughter that echoed through the halls. Hitsugaya growled and snapped his neck towards Fuyoko who laughed as well till fell out of her bed. The temperature continued to drop. It drop so much that ice started to form all over the rooms walls and ceiling.

"Hahahaha-oww oww oww, my back, I think I broke it again" Fuyoko's voice emitted from the side of the bed

"Fuyoko I swear if I ever get my hands on you, your back won't be the only thing broken!" He yelled at the bandage up girl

He would have thought after the blows that she had gotten last night then she would be in pain meaning she would have recovered a few days from now. And that since he saved her she would do something nice in return, like give him peace for a day without her troubling him.

"Sorry Shiro-kun, but you were asleep oh! which was really cute by the way...and there was the marker! and I was thinking of a bunny and It was soooooooo tempting" she explained which made no sense at all

He growled and looked at a mirror away from Fuyoko to see his face boiling angry with markings drawn on his face making him look like a bunny with huge whiskers and stuff. Of all the places she could have drawn on: The wall, floor, THE PILE OF PAPER BESIDE HER BED!!! she just had to draw on his face.

Fuyoko's laughter ceased and she slowly reached up and grabbed the side of her bed pulling her up. But when her wine-red eyes locked on his face again she burst into a laughing fit once more and fell back down.

_'I suggest you wash your face before she gets up again' _Yoruichi suggested then grabbed a wet cloth handing it over to him when she jumped on to his lap, yet there was a smirk on her lips as she tried her best to keep herself from bursting into laughter like the others

The young and beet red taichō snatched the cloth and wiped away the marks which was lucky for him, washable. After a few minutes the black marks were off his face, Fuyoko made her way back into her bed stifling some giggles. Hitsugaya did his best to ignore that irritating partner of his and changed into some clean clothes.

* * *

After changing into something clean the young taichō left the room to find the glass wearing boy leaning on the wall. Potter turned his head to look at Hitsugaya and quickly placed his hand on his mouth as his shoulders bounced up and down. Hitsugaya growled and stomped up towards the taller wizard glaring at him with his teal cold eyes.

"If you tell anyone about this..." he threatened

"I won't. I promise" Harry quickly answered breaking away from his giggle fit.

Hitsugaya only growled and walked away to his class, Harry ran catching up to the short Gryffindor who was oddly much faster than him.

"Umm Toshiro... Aren't you going to wait for Fuyoko?" He asked

The small boy turned his head to glare at Harry then returned to look where he was going

"It's Hitsugaya to you and she's not attending class today" was his answer

Harry oh'ed as he continued following Toshiro with many questions racing through his head. Like what happened last night? Did they really fall off a tower or was that cat just pulling his leg? If they did fall out of the tower then how is he walking as if nothing happened? And their cat… is he really a cat or should he say a very super smart cat or a human pretending to be a human? Finally he gave up, he could not keep quiet forever, and he was just going to ask him one question.

"Umm Toshiro-" still unsure how to ask him

Hitsugaya turned his head to glare at him and at the same time Harry felt a chill at the back of his spine traveling around his whole body

"I meant Hitsugaya!" Harry quickly corrected himself before the white haired classmate of his could get his hand on him

That look that Hitsugaya had looked as if he could crack any minute and kill him. This is all thanks to Fuyoko little fun a little while ago.

"What is it _Potter_?" Hitsugaya said in a harsh tone

"Well... I was wondering, about Fuyoko's cat... Is he really a cat?" he asked really uncertain if he should have asked

"No" was Hitsugaya's sweet and short response

"So he's human?" Harry chirped

"No"

Now Harry was confused. If that cat was not a cat since he could talk but was also not a human that what in the world is it?

"So he's a..." Started Harry hoping Hitsugaya would answer

But instead he stopped walking and turned to face a door. he turned his head and his cold teal eyes suddenly fell on Harry

"Yoruichi is none of your concern Potter, so I suggest you to leave it to that" was Hitsugaya's icy remark as he twisted the knob and opened the door then entered first

The room was quiet and the heads of everyone in the room looked up which included Snape's head as well

"Potter, Hitsugaya I see you both decided to join us for the last ten minutes of the class. Which reminds me ten points from the Gryffindor thank to you two" Sneered the greasy haired teacher walking over to the late students

The other Gryffindor's turned their head and glared at the late boys.

"Being triwizard champions does not give you the privileges to skip class, so I would like you two to stay after for Detention with me" Snape instructed then eyed the young white haired taichō

"I'm afraid that I will not be attending detention with you Professor. As you've probably heard already I've been in an _accident_ and should be in bed recovering but was much to kind and is now here to join the rest of you class so I am excused" Hitsugaya explained not even a little frightened by the death glare he was receiving for Snape.

Confidently then walked up to an empty chair and sat down still with the bored yet with a pinch of annoyance on his face.

_[wow...he's so...cool]_ Harry thought...

* * *

Though the last few minutes in the potion class was extremely dull yet the room was oddly very comforting. As in it was the only room that the young taichō had entered without slightly using his spiritual powers to cool it down a little. Maybe it's because it was located to the bottom of the school that seem to remind him of a cellar or a prison.

His eyes darted through out the class; all the students were busy reading their books as their professor scanned the room. If he could remember that man's name was Snape. He had a very odd appearance with long greasy black hair and a big hooked nose, not to mention his odd pale face. He looked almost dead. Later he'll try to use on of the trackers that Fuyoko gave him on this Snape professor. Everything about him seemed off.

"Tomorrow we will be making potions from pages 22 and 45 without the guide of your book" Sneered the black cloaked man, followed by a few 'awww'

Quickly the students stumbled off their chairs and quickly left the cold room. Sighing Hitsugaya got up and followed the group of Gryffindor's. People that he passed by seemed to stare at him for a while before whispering something to the person next to them. Have the rumor spread already of his accident or is it about being in that tournament he was dragged into. He was still considering to ring that cats neck anytime now.

_'Such a troubled captain, now are you'_

Hitsugaya stopped from his tracks, a voice echoed through the halls which slowly emptied. He looked around but there was no one to see, he could not sense any spiritual pressures near by or anything that seemed familiar to him. It must be because of all these magic flowing in the air carelessly. But he could feel the halls feel a little cold than usual, not that he was complaining at all since he like the cold but how could the temperature be this low when the sun was glittering brightly above him?

_'Hmm maybe a surprise will cheer you up'_

the voice echoed again.

_'Who's there?'_ Hitsugaya's voice rang through the empty halls

_'She always liked surprises. It cheers her up'_ the voice said ignoring his demand

A harsh wind blew through the halls causing his robes to flutter in them, quickly Hitsugaya ducked his head behind his arm till the wind died out. An eerie giggled emitted around him and slowly faded away. He looked up, the temperate began to return back to it's normal climate...odd...

He grasps his head and messaged both his aching temples. As he did a scent flowed into his nostrils, it smelt like something was burning and also at the same time it smelt acidic. His teal orbs for eyes opened to see the wall standing in front of him had patterns slowly melting on it. But as it continued he discovered that is was not patterns but Japanese letters which was messily written forming the word

_'LaRoux'_

He took a step back and blinked a couple of times thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he opened his eyes the melted wall was back to normal like the other walls, well if he could call them normal.

"LaRoux?" Repeated the young taichō, his lips trying to say the strange word correctly

_[LaRoux, that's a French name for females] _He thought as he slowly walked to the class in which he was supposed to be in five minutes ago.

He finally stopped in front of the door of the class he was suppose to be in and knocked finding it much better than barging in like last time. As he waited for someone to open the door for him or say "enter" his thoughts where still at that odd event that happened to him a few minutes ago. The voice kept on going about a surprises and a girl?

_'She always liked surprises'_ the voice echoed in his head repeatedly

Who is this she the voice was referring to? Could it be LaRoux? If so then who is this LaRoux girl

* * *

"I mean how could he do that! I'm his best friend!" Ron yelled for the hundredth time that day to Hermione

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes and continued on ignoring him as she made her way to the great halls with eyes following them thanks to Ron's non-stop yells.

"But the worst part is that he teamed up with that white haired FREAK Instead of me! His BEST FRIEND!" He continued his yelling

"Ron, it is not nice to call people names" snapped Hermione when she turned around and hit his side with a large book in her hand

"So, it's not like he heard?" Ron shrug as he rubbed his aching side

"If you really intended to get on my bad side Weasley, try shouting that a little louder and to my face" said a low and eerie voice from behind the two arguing Gryffindors.

Quickly both of them turned to spot a mountain of snow white hair in front of them, they tilt their head down slightly to see the annoyed face of the short transfer student. The air around him seemed to drop many digress as he drew closer to the pair of friends. Ron took cover behind Hermione as Hitsugaya finally stopped in front of her.

"Granger..." Hitsugaya started staring at her with his big teal eyes

The bushy haired girl gulped down her saliva, should he be angry at Ron not her

"You seem to be the smartest student in the castle. I would like to ask you a question?" He stated,

Hermione sighed in relief. For a second there she thought that the young boy was about to murder her with that annoyed face of his. But then again ever since they got here he had always got that annoyed expression on his face and seemed to be frozen in place.

"W-what your question. Tosh-... I mean Hitsugaya?" Hermione quickly corrected herself

"Is there a student going by the name LaRoux here?" He asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice

"LaRoux? Hmm... No I don't think so but maybe you could find someone with that name at one of the students from the other school. Maybe Beauxbatons Academy" She suggested placing her index finger on her lips and thought for a while.

Then her eyes fell back to Hitsugaya but he was gone! She looked around and spotted him settling down besides Neville at the Gryffindors table. Her eyes widened! How did he do that? First he was standing in front of her then the next thing he was seating with Neville. Also how did he leave without making a sound. But what disturbed Hermione the most was how rude he was.

"Well your very welcome Hitsugaya" she muttered under her breath and stomped into the great halls but did not look at the little rude white haired boy. Ron followed from behind her.

* * *

Hitsugaya took the cup of tea that magically appeared in front of him and sipped as he ignored all the whispering that so happened to be about him. Ignoring was one of the things he excelled in, he got practice from Matsumoto of coarse with her never ending complains and made up stories for excuses of not doing her papers.

He placed the cup down and closed his eyes, there seemed to be no Hollows near by the castle. But more importantly he did not sense the arancar from last night. Something about that arrancar that attacked him yesterday seemed off, for it knew Kobayashi yet its spiritual pressure did not seem familiar to those he met at Aizen's last attempt to take over Soul Society.

"Hey Hitsugaya did you hear me?" a voice interrupted his thoughts

He cracked open both eyes and turned to the buck tooth friend of his, Neville.

"Sorry, could you repeat that" he apologized

The boy sighed and took a drink from his own cup

"There's this rumor that's spreading around that you fell out of a tower yesterday" He said uncomfortably

"Yes, I did fall out of a tower" Hitsugaya answered truthfully...in a way...well not really truthfully

Nevilles eyes widened with disbelief as he gave a startled shake which almost made him fall on the bench.

"How? Are you ok?" he answered with concern

"Longbottom, as you can see I am seating next to you. If I were not ok then I would be on a bed recovering... or worst" Hitsugaya answered in an icy voice then took another sip out of his tea.

Neville oh'ed as he lowered his gaze sadly. The young taichō sighed

"But I do appreciate that you cared from my well being" he thanked

That seemed to do the trick since Neville looked at him and smiled happily and returned to his food. He took a deep breath in; the heat was getting to him. And it was not helping that he had a black wool robe on which covered his body and absorbed heat. He already tried to cool down the room but that didn't last for even a minute because of the extreme heat. His eyes turned to the table of which the professors sat at. They seemed to be having a pleasant lunch except of the distress looking woman who sat next to Dumbledore. She was oddly tall, much taller than Hagrid but not as tall as Komamura-taichō nor Kenpachi-taichō. She had a long nose and very short brownish hair, if he could guess she must be a giant or a half-giant.

The giantess seemed to be talking to Dumbledore with concern. Curiously the young taichō dug into his robes to pull out his silver cell phone which he hid under his long sleeves. He placed his elbow on the table and placed his ear on where his palm was under his sleeve, which was also where his phone was. He clearly remembered the code that Fuyoko told him to put if he wishes to _'eavesdrop'_ on Dumbledore. He pressed the last number of the code which was followed by a beep and Dumbledore's voice rang into his ear

"-look for her" it was Dumbledore's voice

"Oh please hurry my little darling must be terrified some where's" The woman's voice was heard next

"We will find LaRoux, but for now please calm down" Comforted the elderly headmaster to the giantess.

With those last few sentences the young taichō snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his robes pocket. So LaRoux is a student who apparently is missing at the time being. A coincidence maybe or was it on purpose?

Suddenly the white haired boy felt the hair at the back of his neck stand as if someone was staring...no glaring at him from across the room. His sharp teal eyes scanned the room till it landed to two different sets of eyes in which locked on to his. They had a quiet glaring match with each other, though the players were at the complete opposite side of the room. Then the strange set eyes retreated from the young captain's cold gaze to another places. The young taichō squinted his eyes slightly showing his curiosity to that fellow man which he knew was named

_Alister Moody..._

* * *

**Yup another chappy finished! But who is this LaRoux girl that is missing and how is she connected to the arrancar that attacked the night before?**

**When would Fuyoko come out of her room? and where is the plot going? Find out next time on.... **

***Dramatic sound effects* "THE MYSTERY OF HOGWARTS" DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! **

**() ()  
(o.o) + Tosh.... I mean Hitsugaya-taicho's face = END OF THE WORLD!!!! HAHAHA!! No clue why I put that there -.-'****  
(__) **

**Fuyoko: But you have to admit it Shiro-kun was soooo cute with the bunny face!! ^.^**

**Me: ...YEAH IT WAS ADORABLE!!!!!**


	9. LaRoux the soul

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach and Harry Potter (Sadly TT^TT).... except Fuyoko Kobayashi-taichō! YIPPIE!!!  
**

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry if it took a while I've been busy trying to get stuff for back to school! I can't believe I'll be in grade 9! but I'll still be the youngest in any class that I'm in... I hate being the youngest! =(  
**

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) **

"Blah"** English...**

_'blah' _**Japanese...**

_[blah]_ **thinking...**

* * *

_Suddenly the white haired boy felt the hair at the back of his neck stand as if someone was staring...no glaring at him from across the room. His sharp teal eyes scanned the room till it landed to two different sets of eyes in which locked on to his. They had a quiet glaring match with each other, though the players were at the complete opposite side of the room. Then the strange set eyes retreated from the young captain's cold gaze to another places. The young taichō squinted his eyes slightly showing his curiosity to that fellow man which he knew was named_

_Alister Moody..._

* * *

"Hurry up children, we're almost there" Called out the giant as a trail of Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked behind him.

The young taichō walked from behind the group of students studying his surroundings. It wasn't actually as hot as it seemed that day; there was a cool breeze that would pass by them which lightened up Hitsugaya day a little each time. But his mood would often be ruined by a few glances from the students in front of him. But after a few minutes he ignored them and thought of more important things like that Professor Moody. After their little glaring contest (Which Hitsugaya won of coarse) he felt as if something was different about that teacher. Not appearance but it's the energy he let's off. But then again he was a retired auroa and probably never taught before. Yet Hitsugaya would like to keep an eye on him.

Just then he spotted two students walking the opposite way as the others, it was Harry and Neville. The two looked up and waved at Hitsugaya

"Hi Toshiro" greeted the buck tooth Gryffindor

Hitsugaya only grunted and nodded his head slightly, it annoyed him that these humans were calling him by his given name but was more annoyed trying to correct them all the time. He turned his teal eyes on the scarred boy,

"Potter... Shouldn't you be with your clumsy red headed friend and that girl?" he asked as the boys took their positions at both of his sides so that Hitsugaya would walk in the middle.

Harry stayed silent and tried to avoid the small Gryffindor's eyes, Hitsugaya didn't mind and didn't press on of the matter. It was an awkward walk as the new trio walked silently behind the others. Both Gryffindor's at his sides tried their best not to look at Hitsugaya for some reason and so looked somewhere else.

_'LaRoux'_

Hitsugaya stopped from his tracks and looked around. It was that voice again and it sound close, didn't anyone else hear it? He doubted that since they haven't notice him stop and continued walking away not bothering to glance where he should have been.

_'Surprise'_

The voice said followed by the gust of wind. The taichō closed his eyes and tried to sense if they were close but he could not even feel a single reiatsu near by them.

_[They must have lowered their reiatsu]_ he thought as he slowly began to walk again.

This was going to be difficult if the arrancar tries to attack with at lead 60 to 80 students scattered all over the place. If they get in the arrancars way it might be the end of them. He doubted that they could even defend themselves.

"We're almost there!" Hagrid's voice echoed through the forest from up front.

_'Where are you!'_

The voice seemed to snap angrily. Hitsugaya stopped once again as he heard the bushed besides his rustle, he backed away his eyes glanced from the group of student then back to the bushes. They seemed to be far enough for safety.

_Cling, clang_

Those were the sounds of chains, and the rasp breathing. The young taichō feared only that those sound belonged to a _whole._ Someone had died and he had a feeling who it was. He plunge his hand into his pocket and pulled out PEZ-like gikongan. He plopped a candy into his mouth and the next thing he knew he stood in his regular captain uniform and his gigai lying on his feet...

* * *

"Lollipop, lollipop, umba di loli loli, Lollipop! **(1)**" Fuyoko sang as she sat on her bed, she then made a pop sound in her mouth and repeated the song for the 50ith time.

Though she seemed to be entertained by it Yoruichi was making a whine sound, it was really getting on her nerves. Then she heard the irritating song halt. She looked up from under the pillow that she was hiding under to see Fuyoko sigh.

"Are you finished?" she asked...hoped

"Yea...er...No" Fuyoko answered then made a pop sound in her mouth and smiled happily.

"Now I am" she smirked and laid down on the comfortable bed

She moved around and stretched like a cat and quickly sat up again, the smile on her face was gone and was replaced by a pout

"It's so boring here!" she whined

Then tangled her finger on to the useless bandages on her forehead. She already healed her broken bones a few hours ago and stayed in the room because she wanted to skip class but now class didn't seem so bad.

"I wonder what Shiro-kun is doing right now?" she wondered out loud as she turned her head towards the window.

She took a deep breath in and sighed it out, her hand dug into her skirt pocket to pull out a big lollipop, she took off the wrapper and stuffed the candy in her mouth. A gust of wind entered the _boring_ room.

_'Surprise'_

Fuyoko snapped her head around then turned towards Yoruichi

"Did you say something Yoru-chan?" her voice muffled by the big candy in her mouth

The black cat only shook it's head no understanding what the white haired girl asked and stretched on the bed, then laid down. Yoruichi was tired and was about to fall to sleep any minute.

_'I have a surprise for you Fuyoko-sama...'_

Fuyoko looked out of the window, that voice... she had heard it before. Could it be...

She flung the sheets off and jumped on to the window. Her Ruby eyes scanned around the forest, she smelt something. Like something burning and yet at the same time chemical-ish.

_'Find me...'_

The voice ordered, Fuyoko didn't think twice as she leaped out of the tower and gracefully landing on the ground in her feet then quickly shunpo away into the forbidden forest. The voice repeated those same words over and over in the wind as the 5th division captain shunpo through the forest. She closed her eyes and smelt a disgusting smell close by.

_'Your close...'_

Fuyoko snapped her eyes side to side trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. But she stopped when the disgusting smell now emitted from under the branch she stood on.

"Ewww...." she whined as she pinched her nose in disgusts

_Clink..._

That sounded familiar to her and so she jumped down the branch, her eyes slowly turned towards the tree. Her eyes widened when she spotted where the smell was coming from, her hand that was pinching her nose fell to her side and ignored the horrid smell.

"AHHH!!" She heard a voice from behind...

* * *

**(Hagrid POV)**

He finally arrived to his destination as the students behind him slowly caught up. As he waited he plugged his nose there was this unbearable stench close by, what makes such a horrid smell? Curious he followed his nose after telling the students to stay there for a while since he was going to check up on something. The smell was absolutely horrible it smelt like rotting meat left under the sun for a whole year.

As he drew closer he saw a few figures of black horses, Thestrals. Their black holes for eyes stared strangely at the half giant but then turned away and walked through some bushes as if they were trying to show him something. Willingly Hagrid followed the walking corpse of the horses till they stopped in front of a huge bush, one of the Thestrals nudged on his elbow and so in response he pushed away some of the branches of the huge bush and looked around. His eyes scanned his surrounding till he saw a white haired girl standing in front of him. Her back turned and stared at the roots of the tall tree, which was in front of her.

Hagrid only knew one girl that young with long white hair like that, little Fuyoko. But what was she doing there? He had heard that she was in the hospital wing since she was injured last night and should be out of bed yet, in facts she should be unconscious still. He walked through the bush and quietly made his way towards the white haired youth. Suddenly he heard soft ruffling of leaves; quickly he turned his head to find a familiar face stick out. It was only Hermione, did he give her instruction to stay with the others and wait for him.

"Hagrid, why ar-" she paused, her eyes with what looked like fear as she let out an ear shattering scream. Her index finger sticking out and pointed behind him

He turned around and saw Fuyoko twirl around as well her Ruby red eyes which he remembered to be innocent looked hard almost like the other white haired transfer. She took a step aside revealing a body lying on the base of the tall tree. It was the missing student, but something else caught his eyes. There above LaRoux head was some sort of symbols on the tree trunk. Was it a message? If so then what does it say?

A breeze pasted them as Hermione stopped screaming but stayed absolutely still, petrified by the body in front of her. But as the wind danced through Fuyoko's hair, her head snapped to the side then back at the confused Giant.

"Leave, it's not safe" Her voice soft and her eyes softened as well before she ran away

Hagrid tried running after her but she just suddenly vanished. Another breeze flew around and the half giant could have sworn he had heard the faint rattling of chains...

* * *

"No please stay away!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he walked towards the soul, his left hand wrapped around Hyōrinmaru just in case. Cowering on the ground of his presence was a girl in a blue uniform, her hands over her head and her shoulders quivering in fear of the short taichō. On the middle of her chest was a chain that continued on through the bushes and mostly likely back to her physical body.

"I won't hurt you" he responded but by the tone of his voice I doubt that the girl will trust him

He knelt down and slowly touched the chains on the ground, which caused the girl to look slightly up at him.

"I presume your name is LaRoux, the missing student that the professors have been talking about" he stated.

She nodded her head slightly as her eyes were fixed on his unusual hair and outfit. Her eyes then trailed to his back where Hitsugaya's _Zanpakutō_ was. But then they slowly traveled to the chain in his hand that was also attached to him.

"Tell me why is that chain stuck to me!" she demanded in a slight French accent

"You died and so you are now a soul" he put simply and knew what would happen next.

LaRoux eyes widened as she shook her head, tears swelling from her eyes. Then she looked up at the young boy.

"How do you know?" she whimpered

"I am a Shinagami, but in these parts of the world I am merely called a grim reaper" he explained

She looked at him with disbelief, since she thought that a grim reaper should be older and taller. Plus they should have a cloak to hide his face and scythe instead of a sword.

Hitsugaya in the other hand was growing impatient, he would like to return her back to her body and ask her some questions but he can't till she stands up and follows him. He let out a sigh catching the girl's attention.

"Stand up now and follow me" he instructed

"Are you taking me to heaven?" she sniffled

"No, I'm not. You still have a chance to return to your body" he answered

Hope shimmered into LaRoux's eyes but in the same time so did confusion. The young taichō pointed at her chain

"If your chain is still attached to your body then you will be able to live again. But if it is cut of then I have no choice but to give you a burial quickly" he explained

The girl nodded slowly as the information seeped into her mind; she got up and waited for the _grim reaper_ to lead the way. She had lots of questions to ask but with the look on his face he didn't ask them.

As they walked quietly through the forest Hitsugaya decided it would be best to ask her.

"LaRoux" he said waiting for the girl's response

"Yes, Mr. Grim reaper sir?" she answered after a few seconds

"It's Taichō, now tell me do you remember how you dead" he asked

The footsteps behind him ceased so he turned around. LaRoux brown bangs covered her eyes, her head tilted down. She nodded her head a little

"Tell me what happened," he ordered but not in a harsh tone

"I...I was in these woods, my hat was blown away and I came looking for it" she started her voice crack slightly

He knew it was painful for her to remember how she died, but it was the only way for him to find the connection with the mysterious voice.

"I looked around but I couldn't find it. Then I smelt something putrid and it seemed to surround me. Then I heard voices, I couldn't understand it, but they kept on repeating the word _'Kiru'_. I saw someone standing in front of me, they had a bone mask on then they attacked me and everything went black" she broke down and cried

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, an arrancar killed her but why? Did she do something or was she killed for the fun of it. Suddenly his hand flung to Hyōrinmaru hilt as his teal eyes scanned the trees. He sense some reiatsu close by, a gust of wind howled through the trees and then crunching leaves were heard. Someone was walking towards them, the acidic smell returned back to their noses.

_'Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10 division, its such an honor to finally meet you'_

The same voice that has been haunting him ever since that morning said, then a figure appeared, their face covered by the shadows of the trees but the clothes that they were wearing was enough for Hitsugaya to conclude that it was an arrancar. By their small frame it must have been a girl. In the shadows her face unseen yet her cat like eyes shimmered the color of blood, she had placed her hands behind her back.

LaRoux saw the figure and gasp quickly hiding behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya quickly drew out Hyōrinmaru,

_'Show yourself arrancar!'_ shouted Hitsugaya

But in response the arrancar only chuckled, the earth underneath their feet quaked followed by the roars of hollows. The arrancar took a step forward the shadows now only cover her nose and up. Her pale red lips opened slightly showing her fang like teeth.

_'Dearest captain do tell me, do you think you can protect that soul from the hollows coming-'_ she started

She disappeared but Hitsugaya could sense that she was still close by. Suddenly from behind him LaRoux scream. He quickly turned around to only get a glimpse of a girl with long red hair disappear and the smell of melted metal grew stronger. His eyes then turned to LaRoux, she was holding on to her chain...what was left of it.

_'Or from herself. You know how long it will take so I suggest you hurry. And please do tell Kobayashi I'll see her soon enough'_

And with that the arrancars reiatsu disappeared. Things has just gotten a lot worst, hollows were drawing close and LaRoux was about to become one if he doesn't do a spirit burial now. LaRoux screamed again as she watched in horror, her chains at the end were turning into chain creature and was eating their way towards her chest.

"Tie something...Reaper! What's going on! My chain it's being eaten!" LaRoux cried as she tried to slap the chain eating creature from her chain. The young captain ignored her for a while as he was too busy trying to find out how many were coming their way and how much time he had left.

Hitsugaya could sense that the hollows will be there any minute. He wrapped his arm around LaRoux waist

"Hold tight," he instructed,

Before LaRoux could say anything the young taichō shunpo away, LaRoux screamed into Hitsugaya's ear which was really annoying and her nails dug into his skin. He had warned her to hold on tight but not that tightly. Just then a Hollows head appeared in front of them. LaRoux shrieked the most ear shattering scream, he had gotten to close to the hollow and had no time to shunpo out.

_'Hadō 58 Haien!'_

A blast of spiritual pressure was blasted on the back of the hollow and incinerated it. Hitsugaya looked up to see Fuyoko with her palm up. She quickly shunpo besides him, in Hitsugaya's arm LaRoux fainted but her chain still continued to grow shorter

"Shiro-kun there you are, I've been looking for you! Let's go this forest is filled with Hollows" she exclaimed breathlessly but was able to crack a smile.

"What about the students and the half giant" he asked

"They already left" she answered then grabbed his hand and shunpo away they were nearly hit by another Hollow.

They then found themselves in a clearance close to the castle, the roars of the hollows continued to grow louder. They can't let them get any farther or else the whole school will be destroyed.

"How many can you sense Shiro-kun?" Fuyoko asked

"Ten" he answered

A smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes. The Hollows have arrived, all ten of them. Hitsugaya would have left but it seemed that Fuyoko had a plan. Her eyes snapped open

_'Hadō 29 chibaito!'**(2)**_

She slammed her palm on to the ground and large spike burst from the ground and stabbed through the hollows, they screamed in agony then faded away. Fuyoko turned around and grinned at Hitsugaya.

_'No one messes with the captain and Queen of Kido!'_ she exclaimed

A tiny smirk appeared on Hitsugaya's face, Fuyoko was the perfect captain for the 5th division. After all the Hollows disappeared LaRoux awoke on Hitsugaya's shoulder, she muttered something as she slowly opened her eyes to see Fuyoko's face up close to hers. She screamed and fell off Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Look Shiro-kun! She's awake!" Fuyoko stated the obvious and grinned at the confused and scared soul.

"What?! Where am I? Who are you? -" She stopped and looked down at her chest, the chain was shorter than the last time she looked at it

"MY CHAIN!" She screamed then looked up at the pair of white haired taichō

"Aww... It's broken, I guess you have to crossover now!" Fuyoko said then looked at Hitsugaya gesturing him to do the honor.

He sighed and knelt down in front of LaRoux and pulled out Hyōrinmaru. He then slowly was about to tap the hilt on her forehead when he stopped. Confused Fuyoko went up to him but then stopped as well, they both shunpo away as two orbs were about to hit them. LaRoux in the other hand ducked and the orbs passed her. The two captains returned back to where they were standing and got to a fighting position. Ready to fight the creature that was coming close to them. Hitsugaya gripped on Hyōrinmaru's hilt as Fuyoko places her left hand around her right wrist.

"I suggest you step away from the student" said a familiar voice

The bushes in front of them rustled and out came Dumbledore with his wand held high, pointing towards the two white haired captains. Two more people appeared behind the old headmaster. It was Moody and McGonagall, their wands pointing at them as well.

"We don't want to start a fight with our students. So I suggest you lower you sword Toshiro" Moody said

Hitsugaya's eyes turned to LaRoux who had her eyes at her chain as the chain-like creature ate another piece of chain. His eyes then turned back to the professors. If he nor Fuyoko sends her to the soul society then she will become a hollow.

"Neither do we. Now lower you wands or you will leave us no choice" he ordered...

* * *

**(1)- That's the theme song for this candy or ice cream thingy. It's really catchy Lollipop Lollipop umba di loli loli!**

**(2)- That means earth bite but I'm not sure if that's actually a real Hado move but I did get it from a wedsite filled it Kido so I guess it is**


	10. the unknown

**DISCLAIMERS!!! I do not own both bleach and Harry Potter (Sadly TT^TT).... except Fuyuko Kobayashi-taichō****! YIPPIE!!!****  
**

**(P.s if you see any misspelled words please excuse it) **

"Blah"** English...**

_'blah' _**Japanese...**

_[blah]_ **thinking...**

* * *

The professors were stifled by the frightening and venomous tone in the small captains threatening voice. Their eyes went back to Dumbledore who in the other hand showed no reaction to Hitsugaya's tone and so they looked back at Hitsugaya and Fuyoko with their wands held ever so high.

Hitsugaya growled softy to himself as his eyes squinted with annoyance of his professors. He wanted to get LaRoux to the soul society but he must not show that to the meddling teachers. He had orders by the head captain himself, Yamamoto-soutachio is to not reveal any information revealing the soul society and also under not circumstances are he and Fuyoko to harm the wizards. Negotiating with wizards of what they were doing would be hard if they weren't allowed to give them much information.

"I shall only ask you one last time Mr. Hitsugaya...Remove the sword from the student, Now" Dumbledore mimicked the deadly tone that Hitsugaya used on them.

At the corner of his eye he could see that Fuyoko shivered slightly when Dumbledore finished his demands but she held her ground and so did he. LaRoux in the other hand sat on the dirt ground looking at Hitsugaya and Fuyoko then to the professors. Pain zapped form her chest once more as the creature on her chain ate another of her chain, only 9 remained. She couldn't take it anymore, she had held the tears and the screams of pain she wanted to release, now all she wanted was help and she knew that the professors will take much better care of her than the two students who look younger than her and didn't know. Her mind was made she wanted the pain to stop and so she got up to her feet and shoved past Fuyoko and into McGonagall's arms._'_

_"Baka na onna"_Hitsugaya quietly hissed

And if he though that things could not get any worse well he was clearly mistaken, the earth under them rumbles and shook harshly causing Moody to fall off balance because of his fake leg. A loud roar emitted back at the forest and a great amount of spiritual pressure was felt. The wizards looked as if their powers were draining it was probably caused by the great amount of spiritual energy coming from a group of Hollows traveling closer to them in inhuman speed.

_"Shiro-kun did you feel that!" _Fuyoko asked nervously

_"Yes I did," _he answered then thought up a plan_, "I will deal with this burial so you keep the hollows away from us or the castle is that clear" _He ordered sternly

She nodded and shunpo away leaving only dust swirling in the air where she was standing at a few second ago. Now Hitsugaya looked at LaRoux who stared back at him only she hid behind Dumbledore. The professors and Dumbledore was still absorbing the shock of the tremble followed by the loud roar and Fuyoko 'apparating' at such a 'young' age. Hitsuagaya in the other hand did not want to waste his time explaining how she did it he just wanted to finish his job.

"We have already discussed about this kinds of matter before Dumbledore, that you should not interfere in my nor Fuyoko's orders. So I ask of you to hand over the soul or there shall be great loss" he warned forgetting that the others with Dumbledore did not know about their conversation.

"Orders! Who gave you orders to kill a fellow student! We will not let that happen of coarse!" Moody snapped

"She no longer a student, she is a soul!" Hitsugaya insisted his tone getting threatening

Dumbledore's mouth shaped the word soul then looked at LaRoux who hid behind him and clutched on his robes. He finally took notice of the chains on her chest and the creature. He tried to touch the creature but it tried to bite him.

"By the law of my society I am ordered to take her away, and if I do not then she will kill whether she wishes to or not" he explained...sort of...

Moody stood besides Dumbledore to block Hitsugaya's sight of LaRoux and narrowed his real eye.

"Your lying, if she was a soul she would lose her color like the other ghost in Hogwarts and she would never kills us" he proclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement, it was true that LaRoux was different from the others but he did not want to think about that in the moment. Just barely did he hear LaRoux gasp as another chain link shattered from her chest. Only a few chains were left.

"You give me no other choice" Hitsugaya sighed as he was tired of trying to reason with wizards he wished not to believe what was true and raised his free hand in front of him and towards them.

_"Bakudō 1 Sai!" he said_

as he passed his fingers across the air and at the wizards, an invisible pulse pass by them. Seconds after he did that the wizard's arm twisted to their backs and came together with an invisible and forceful force. Dumbledore, Moody and McGonagall tumbled to the ground with fear in their eyes because they did not know what had bonded them and they could not move.

"What did you do to us!" Moody demanded for an answer in which he would not get.

Hitsugaya just glared at him from above and walked towards LaRoux, he knelt down in front of her. LaRoux stumbled back in fright then looked at the professors with a pleading look but then were drawn into Hitsugaya's teal eyes.

"Stay away from her!" McGonagall yelled

"Do you remember what I had told you about what will happen to you when your chain breaks?" Hitsugaya whispered quietly so only LaRoux could only hear him.

She was silent for a moment then remembered so she shook her head.

"What you said about me killing them..." she started

"Yes, it is true" he knew what she wanted to know

She shut her eyes for a second the looked at him; she was ready to go he could tell. He raised Hyōrinmaru to tap the hilt on her forehead then suddenly the bushes behind them ruffled,

"Stupefy!" a low voice suddenly shouted from the bushes.

Hitsugaya let out an annoyed growl and quickly got a hold of LaRoux then Shunpo to a sturdy branch just above of where they were a few seconds ago. He looked back to the bushes and saw a man clad in black clothes appear with his wand held high. It was Snape, Hitsugaya huffed and slashed his hand through the air and shouted"Bakudō 1 Sai!"

And like the other wizards he tumbled to the ground unknown to what had captured him. Hitsugaya's eyes scanned the trees to see if anyone else was there but no one seemed to be there so he jumped back to the ground with LaRoux in his arms. He landed next to Snape and got up straight, LaRoux got up as well but suddenly fell to her knees. All eyes flew to her as she grabbed her stomach.

_[Damn it] _Hitsugaya swore and looked at her chains

...they crumbled. Turning to ashes. LaRoux looked at Hitsugaya with pleading eyes. Hitsugaya gripped on Hyōrinmaru hilt and tried to reach LaRoux but a huge blast of spiritual pressure threw him back. He manages to get his balance and landed on his feet next to Dumbledore's struggling figure.

"What did you do to her!" he shouted angrily

"Nothing! If you didn't interfere then this wouldn't be happening now!" Hitsugaya snapped back quieting the wizard.

He adjusted Hyōrinmaru to fight, LaRoux's cries of agony rang through the forbidden Forrest as the group of wizards and captain just stared. White liquid came out of her eyes, nose and mouth as it formed into the mask of a hollow. Her skin started to change colors to black and her clothes ripped as she her body grew bigger. The wizards looked in horror but not the captain. LaRoux was now a Hollow and he must now do it the hard way.

* * *

"Did you hear that Neville?" Harry asked the cowering brown haired boy as he looked around the great halls crowded with students. He could have sworn that he heard a loud scream.

A few minutes ago they were outside at the forbidden forest with Haggrid when he suddenly came back and rushed everyone to the great halls. Then all the other student came in with the professors as well except for Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody and Snape. Where could they have gone off to?

"What was that Harry! I can't hear you!" Neville shouted loudly through the loud chattering among the students

Harry shook his head saying that it was nothing then looked around. He quickly spotted Hermione and Ron talking to each other, he took a step forward the remembered what Ron had called him last night. He called him a cheater so he retreated back to Neville's side. He knew Ron wouldn't talk to him so he let out a frustrated sigh.[I need to find Toshiro so he could explain the problem to Ron] He thought,

"I'll be back in a second Neville" he said before leaving the buck tooth Gryfindors all by himself.

"Umm...what!" Neville asked but Harry had already gone off.

He slithered through the crowd, his dull green eyes in search for any white haired student. I mean how hard was that?...very hard. Everywhere he looked he could not find Toshiro or even Fuyoko? Where were they? He stopped and turned back but to be only face a face that he hated the most... Malfoy

"Well, well Potter, where's your gang? hmm... I heard you had a fight" he smirked, the two oafs behind him laughed.

Harry in the other hand just growled

"Bug off Malfoy!" he snapped and pushed the Slytherin out of the way then ran out of the great halls as fast as he could.

He leaned against the doors when he closed them and shut his eyes, he could hear Malfoy's orders to find him amongst the chatters of the others. Harry opened his eyes once more just to spot a white blur turn to the corner? White blur?... Two people came in mind and Harry was off to the corner.

And just as he thought he saw Toshiro! The white haired boy cautiously turned his head side to side then stopped. Quickly he then snapped his head to look at Harry. His teal eyes widened slightly in the sight of him.

"Hey, Toshi-" Harry started but did not continue when Hitsugaya rudely ran away,

Harry looked in confusion. Why did he just run off, curious he ran after him. Somehow Hitsugaya seemed different, even though Harry only knew him for a few weeks he had never seen that surprise expression on Hitsugaya's face. He spotted Hitsugaya again; Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted...

ROAR!!!!

The earth started to grumble under their feet rhythmically almost like thundering footsteps. At the third shake Harry lost his balance and tumbled on the ground, yet Hitsugaya did not seem to be affected by the movement, his cold teal eyes only fell on Harry. His eyes were filled with anger and frustration then he stepped once towards Harry.

_"Baka ningen! _Leave and return to the great halls now!" Toshiro shouted angrily at him

Harry got up on his feet and looked at Toshiro something really seemed odd about him. Toshiro does get angry a lot but he still keeps his voice calm but right now it wasn't, it's as of he was someone else.

"No! Why are you acting so different Toshiro? Your hiding something aren't you?," Harry suspected then thought of something before Toshiro could answer, "You know why the ground is shaking don't you!"

"Tis none of your business _ningen!_" He hissed then his ear twitched and he was silent.

Harry opened his mouth but Hitsugaya glared at him so Harry closed his mouth. The transfer cold eyes scanned the empty halls; Harry in the other hand just stood in place and looked at Hitsugaya. What was he looking for? The ground shook followed by another roar, this time Hitsugaya reacted,

"GET DOWN!" He ordered and ran towards Harry who stood still, not getting why he was suppose to get down.

But Hitsugaya got to him and pushed him down sending both of them tumbling to the ground. At that very second a red orb swished above them and hit the wall besides them and exploded. Harry covered his head with his arms and Hitsugaya did the same. His heart beating against hard on his chest as he gasps for air.

_[What was that!] _Harry thought and he gulped down his saliva.

He wanted to stay down since he was still shocked of the strong blast that almost killed him if Hitsugaya didn't push him down. But something pulled on his long sleeves causing him to tremble his way up on his feet; he looked up to see that it was Hitsugaya.

"What was that? It almost Killed ME!" Harry screamed in fright

"Get a hold of yourself_ ningen! **(1)**_ And go now" Hitsugaya ordered

"What about you?" He asked

"I'm staying" the boy answered simply

"Are you crazy! You're going to kill yourself. You don't even know who shot that! For all we know it might be Voledemort!," Harry snapped, "So if your staying I am too. I know how to defeat him" he lied

Hitsugaya turned around to face him, he stepped closer towards Harry and glared up to him

"I know what I'm dealing with and you will only get in the way _ningen_ so leave NOW!" he shouted

just then the trees from the forest besides them shook, their eyes turned to the trees as the earth shook again. Harry slowly stepped backwards but Hitsugaya stayed in his spot. Harry could feel a strong aura coming from the trees; it was nothing he had ever felt before. The pressure was so strong he could hardly stand up, his eyes turned to Hitsugaya. He was standing up with not a single drop of sweat. Why wasn't he being affected? Was it only him that could feel the immense pressure?

"Tosh-" Harry started but Hitsugaya disappeared before his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and gasp but then an arm snaked its way around his waist. He tried to look at who had him but suddenly he got dizzy. His surrounding turned to blur as he felt wind rushing on his face. His body felt motionless as if in air, he couldn't even feel the ground! Then after a second the wind died out and he could feel he was standing on something. He opened his emerald eyes slowly to see that he was no longer in the halls but in a tree!

Harry let out a frightened gasp and held on tightly to what was the closet to him which was Hitsugaya's hair, his eyes traveled down to see how far up they were. Unconsciously he pulled even more on Hitsugaya's hair making the poor white haired boy very angry. Hitsugaya slapped away Harry's hands from his hair and stared angrily at the confused and height frightened boy.

"What are we doing here? How did we get here? w-"

"Shut up! You ask too much questions! _Baka ningen!_" Hitsugaya snapped then looked back down, while saying something inaudible probably something in Japanese.

Harry shutted up and followed Hitsugaya's eyes to see the halls that they were in completely destroyed and a strange creature moving towards it, each step echoed with a thunderous rumble of the ground. Harry squinted then gasp,

"That's the thing that attacked us!" Harry recalled that creature to be the same one that popped out of nowhere almost killing Ron's father. But the stranger came to save him.

Just as he finished his sentence the monster stopped in its tracks and looked directly at their direction, Hitsugaya glared daggers at Harry.

_"Baka!" _**(1)**he yelled, though Harry did not have a single idea what it meant he knew it was a sort of insult.

"Sorry, I didn-" stampeded Harry but was suddenly bounced around by the creatures footsteps,

The pair of Gryfindors looked towards the creature, which was now racing towards them, Harry froze like a deer in headlights and so Hitsugaya took care of the matter. He did the same thing he did to get them out of the halls by wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and flash them somewhere safe. They landed in another tree thinking it was safe when suddenly another masked creature appeared in front of them. Its large claws swung towards them and this time Hitsugaya did not move. Harry's eyes were wide open and three words echoed through his thoughts, maybe his last thoughts, they were _"We're gonna die!"_

_"Cero!" _

Hitsugaya's head snapped to look behind them and Harry followed the voice to see a red orb just past their heads and hit the monster. It screamed in pain and dissolved, the voice echoed again as a second red orb swizzle pass them to see the first creature that had spotted them. Like the first one it dissolved as well. Harry looked breath taken and his body would not respond to any command he was giving it.

A female silhouette appeared before them, standing in a tree. Her hair bright shades of red like blood, which traveled all the way to the back of her knees. Though her face unclear Harry could spot two orbs of matching bloodshot eyes.

_"shinchō ni shinigami,"_ **(2)** a velvet angel-like voice echoed with the wind from the figure

Both boys stared at her as a brilliant smile appeared on her face and her arms folded on her chest. "Arrancar" Hitsugaya muttered thinking that Harry would not hear him but he did.

_"sorera wa kare no nochi"_ **(3) **she continued then disappeared as a breeze past. The sound of a female laughing echoed through the forest then slowly grew quieter.

Harry turned to Hitsugaya who growled at where the girl was standing at. His brows knitted together and his hands clenched to a tight fist as he gritted his teeth. His cold teal eyes suddenly landed on him,

"Come, let's go" he growled

Harry did not bother to answer but only nodded, Hitsugaya went to his side and grabbed him before they both shunpo out of the tall tree. They landed gently on the rumble ground of what was left of the halls they stood in. Hitsugaya bent down to look at the rumble and muttered again while Harry stared at him. Never in his year had he seen anyone of his age 'apparate',he had thought that it was because of the schooling at Japan. Maybe they were more advance than Hogwarts.

"Not a single word" Hitsugaya's voice rang clear in his ear

Harry turned to look at Hitsugaya and nodded as Hitsugaya got up. Just then his body tensed, Harry looked at him frightened could another monster be coming towards them again.

"Don't even dare to-" said a voice

"I won't" snapped back another

Footstep echoed and surely enough four people appeared from the corner to be shocked of what was left of the halls. Harry's eyes wondered at the people, he saw Dumbledore, McGonalla, Snape, Moody and Hitsugaya! Harry shook his head and looked at the four people again, as bright as day it was really Hitsugaya! He wore odd clothes of black and white and a sword hanged from his back. His skin dirty with dirt and his hair ruffled as ever but still had the same cold teal eyes. Suddenly both Hitsugaya's looked at each other.

"What the bloody hell, there's two of you!" Moody snapped

Before Harry could say or do something he felt a hard pressure hit him on the neck and his sight went dead, his body felt numb as he fell to the ground then unconscious, the last thing he heard was the voice of Fuyoko...

* * *

_**(1)- this means 'idiot human' or something in those lines**_

**_(2)- Careful soul reaper_**

**_(3)-they are after him_**

_Author's note: _

_Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I;ve been busy. But I thought it would be a good day to update because my birthday is coming up on the 14 so I thought this might be a good present for you guys (that sentence was sooo lame...). Till next time please review! Also I have this gut feeling that this chpater might not make sense because of two Hitsugaya's but all will be revealed in the next chapter!_


	11. Dreaming of Death

**DISCLAIMERS! I do not own both bleach and Harry Potter (Sadly TT^TT)... If I did I would have made Hitsugaya the main character for bleach and Malfoy in Harry Potter! TEEHEE!  
**

**(P.S if you see any misspelled words please excuse it)**

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah]_ thinking...**

* * *

**...**

**Title: The Mystery of Hogwarts  
**

**Authoress: ****BakaKitsuneKYA**

**Chapter: Dreaming of death**  
**...**

* * *

The torn up halls was filled by utter silence and the passing of soft breezes playing with their robes, all eyes stared at the two identical looking white haired students. Both with the same features from face to height, the only difference were what they wore. The Hitsugaya besides Potter wore the needed Gryfindor students uniform while the other wore unique clothing of black and white but was covered with dirt and a tint of blood. A sword wrapped safely around his back yet the same cold look in his eyes stayed the same. As this whole scene played in front of the real Hitsugaya, He could only think of one thing, **"DAMN IT!"**

He expected this day not to get anymore troublesome than it already was because that he already needed to deal with hollows, the death of one student, the explaining to the professors, the new arrancar and his partner still not shown up after being sent to take care of a few hollows, now this! How was he to explain anything that had occurred that day, that the wizards had experiences and saw with their own eyes when he is sworn an oath not to tell anything that shall lead suspicions to the Soul Society. Times like these Hitsugaya would wish he was back at his office screaming at the top of his lungs at Matsumoto, but then again one shall think 'how could that be any better?'

Suddenly Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts when the wizards reached into their robes and snatched their wands and pointed it at the 'fake' him. His eyes followed to see Potter stumble to the ground and fall unconscious, the Hitsugaya besides him held his arm up like how the way you would knock someone unconscious by the neck. His eyes snapped at the fake Hitsugaya with anger, why did he do that? He was not ordered to do that! As he was about to shout he felt a familiar spiritual pressure advancing quickly towards them. A figure in inhuman speed appeared before him and the wizards. It stood before Moody with something in its hand, a bird appeared followed by a puff of smoke,

_"ichi" _**(1)**

Followed by McGongall and Snape, a bird and a cloud appeared in their faces

_"ni, san"_ **(2)**

The figure disappeared once more to only reappear besides Dumbledore with their arm stretched aiming for Dumbldore's face, the three professors tumbled down on the ground unharmed but also unconscious.

_"yon__, Dumbledore-san" _**(3)** the figure finally stopped to be identified

A familiar silk white nightgown fluttered as the body halted to a stop, long white hair cascaded down the small shoulders of the girl as she stood almost up to Dumbledores' chest, ruby red eyes glittered as they blinked.

"Fuyoko what on earth did you do that for!" Dumbledore bellowed as Fuyoko let her arm fall to her side, she smiled and tilted her head to one side innocently,

"Sorry Dumbledore-san but they had to be knocked out. As a new order from our _sōtaichō_ I had received a few minutes ago, you are now the only one that may have little information of the creatures called Hollows, and what we do," she started then glanced at the Hitsugaya still standing besides Potters' fallen body. "and now mod souls"

A hell butterfly appeared from behind her and fluttered towards Hitsugaya, the news that she had said was now conformed and Dumbledore did not notice the hell butterfly.

"Mod souls?" he inquired

As if in cue the Hitsugaya standing in front of Potters body shunpo in front of them. He appeared and knelt down in front of the real Hitsugaya. Fuyoko gestured Hitsugaya to explain, he let out a grunt but did so anyway. He explained hastily of what a mod soul is but does not tell him that they can also possess their gigai while they are in their original form. Also added a little information of their other job, which is to help soul 'crossover' as Dumbledore calls it. Fuyoko then did her share of explaining the basics of what a Hollow was and said her apologies for not able to turn LaRoux back to a human, but reassured him that she was fine.

"This information is only to be heard by your ears _only_ and will not _leave_ your mouth ever, understood" Hitsugaya warned

"A shall not speak of it, but what of LaRoux, what shall I tell her head master?" Dumbledore asked with a tint of sadness in the tone of his voice,

"You shall tell her the truth, LaRoux body has been found in the forest most likely attacked by a creature in the woods" Hitsugaya answered nonchalantly.

Dumbledores' face dropped slightly having to be the bearer of bad news though he did know that LaRoux was in a good place by Fuyoko's explanation. The real Hitsugaya glanced up at the old man and grunted tiredly

"We shall take our leave now Headmaster, if you do not have anymore questions" He said breaking the silence, thinking that the silence was wasting his precious investigating time.

Dumbledore looked down at him,

"Oh yes, you may leave. I believe I had gotten enough information from you today" he said with a forced smile,

Hitsugaya nodded agreement but then turned his attention to the blasted halls that the hollow destroyed, Dumbledore followed his eyes.

"I shall take care of the halls, it all be cleaned up with a flick of a wrist" he reassured the white haired youth.

"I'll help you with the bodies, since they are my fault…oh Hagrid and Hermione! Yes, I'll erase their memory of what they saw" Fuyoko piped up and hopped on over to Dumbledore's side and gestured the two look-a-likes to leave.

And so Hitsugaya and the mod soul that resided in his gigai followed him from behind. As the turned to the corner the mod soul finally spoke in his real voice, his voice deeper than the young taichō but the seriousness in their voice rivaled each other.

_"Hitsugaya-taichō I wish to report to you" _He said quickly causing the white youth to look over his shoulder and look at him, the mod bowed down in respect awaiting for his answer,

_"What is it?" _Hitsugaya said

_"As you may be already aware of there is an unknown arrancar present near the academy", _He started and looked at Hitsugaya who nodded, _"She is an arrancar but when the young wizard Potter and I were under attack by hollows, she killed them and spared our lives"_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly, the image of the shadowed red haired arrancar appeared in his thoughts, her mocking laugh echoed as well and her lips curled to a mischievous and devilish grin.

_"Killed them?" _He repeated in a question

_"Yes, she used I believe 'cero' to fend them off"_ the mod said

Hitsugaya turned his full body towards him,

"_Why?" _He asked

The mod soul shrugged not knowing the arrancars intention.

_"It seems that you have a situation in your hands Toshiro-kun"_ said a deep voice

Hitsugaya spun around to see a black cat strutting towards him with her piercing amber eyes looking back at his teal ones, but the her eyes snapped towards the mod soul

_"This new arrancar may have saved your life mod but that do not mean she is on our side, she did attack Fuyoko last night did she not_?" Yoruichi stated

_"I saw her today as well, she is the reason of the missing girls' death_" Hitsugaya said as well

_"But then why did she let Potter and I live instead of being killed by the hollows_?" The mod asked…

* * *

_Harry looked over his shoulder as he found himself running through darkness. His choppy breathes echoed and clouds formed from his mouth. He ran his eyes spotted dim figures getting closer to him as he felt his feet rushing towards them without his say so. He got closer and the figures turned into familiar faces the first two were Hermione and Ron._

_"Herm-" Harry started with relief in his voice but her face turned into a hissing snake, he turned his eyes over to Ron who's face disappeared as well and was replaced by a snake who snapped his jaw towards Harry's face. Harry jerked back bumping into Dumbledore and Cedric, but just like Hermione and Ron they turned into snakes. _

_His eyes widened as he turned to the side and ran, faces of friends and good relatives appeared and were replaced by snakes, he shook his head in agony and fear, his fingers burrowing into his scalp as his palms laid on his ears to keep the hisses of the snake heads. The muffled hisses turned into words..._

_'sssnakesss, betraysss usss' _

_Those words repeated over and over making Harry tumble to ground, his dull green eyes shut tightly as he cuddled himself in an unknown area. Suddenly there was a long heart-pounding scream of pain, which was followed by a simple thud, the sound of moaning and groaning entered his blocked ears. The sound of the scream made Harry frightened, but what frightened him the most was that he recognized the voice. His hands fell from the side of his head and his ears met the sound of violent and hoarse breathing coming from in front of him. _

_He took a long breath as he slowly opened his eyes in fear. Mist covered the ground slightly as a crow flew pass him causing him to duck. Stones stood in rows with unclear writings on them, his heart sank...he was in a cemetery. Tthe smell of metallic blood rose to his nose and the rasp breathing from before grew louder. The mist in front of him moved and a body laid before him, Harry's eyes widened as he sat on the dirt cemetery ground petrified. His heart pumped on his chest hard as he opened his mouth._

_"Toshiro!" he shouted at the body with distress,_

_The white haired transfer student did not answer but continued his choppy breathing; blood rushed down his face and stained his robes, which looked as if he had been in a fight. Blood puddled under his limp body reaching towards Harry's feet, his murderous teal eyes shut and his skin paler than ever. Shattered fragments encircled his body and a few on his person, a sword hilt lying besides his right hand. Deep wounds were visible to Harry, which made him even sicker, a few looked like snakebites. He could feel the weak thumping on the white youth's heart even if he was not touching him, it was slow and began to grow even slower. _

_"Toshiro! Get up!" he shouted once more and shook the boy, staining his hands with his blood._

_Slowly the teens eyes opened revealing weak teal eyes surround by ruby blood, his breath slowed but grew more violent. He opened his blood-covered mouth making even more crimson liquid slip down his chin. _

_"_我々は裏切られた_ (__wareware wa uragira re ta__). Run leave now" he managed to choke out of his throat before wheezing, Harry saw the pale boy curl his hands in to a fist but then soften and his rasp breathing stopped._

_"Toshiro! No! Don't die!" Harry pleaded as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he clutched on Hitsugaya's robes as he lowered his head and cried. The rhythmic pounding stopped and finally Hitsugaya drew his last breath. Harry shouted and cried Hitsugaya not to die even if he knew it was too late _

_As he cried there was another sound echoing around him and Hitsugaya's dead body, the sound of a mad man, laughing in the cemetery… _

...

"Harry! Harry!"

Someone shook his body causing him to open his eyes and bolted up, a small thud was heard from besides him. Harry looked around, his heart pounding hard on his chest, everything was blurry then he remembered he wears glass. Quickly he felt around till his hands met with a familiar shape, his glasses and he put them on finding himself in a familiar white bed with matching thin white blankets. A small moan emitted from besides his bed and a hand suddenly appeared clutching on the sheets. The hand gripped tightly and locks of white hair appeared.

"Ouch Harry... you pushed me" a whinny voice said and the mysterious person revealing themselves

"Fuyoko!" Harry exclaimed, lending a hand to the white head looking as if ready to burst into tears.

Harry pulled her up at the same time apologized and studied Fuyoko, she wore a silk white nightgown and bandages on her body and head. Just like the way she was when he went to visit her and Hitsugaya that morning. Then a thought snapped into his mind, where was Hitsugaya? This caused him to let go and Fuyoko tumble back to the ground. This time instead of hearing only a small thud there was a banshee like cry.

"Ah, Fuyoko I forgot you were here" Harry apologized once more but she did not stop and wailed even louder.

He attempted to stop her wailing but it still did not work, he was about to give up and cast a spell on her when suddenly the doors burst open and Harry looked to see who was there but Fuyoko continued her crying. Harry's eyes widened to see the other white haired transfer white Yoruichi tucked in his arms across his chest. He stomped up towards them with irritation in his eyes; Harry just stared at him in a shock.

"KOBAYASHI! I ORDER YOU TO STOP YOUR INFERNAL BANSHEE WAILS THIS INSTANT! YOU WAKE THE DEAD WITH THAT SCREAMING!" he shouted over her wailing,

Fuyoko instantly stopped and looked up at Hitsugaya with tears trickling down her cheeks and her lips in a pout. Her red eyes seemed redder and she sniffled.

_"He means that literally you woke him from his sleep Fuyoko" _the cat muttered in Japanese

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples as always and looked at Fuyoko with angry eyes.

"Now why were you crying?" he asked trying to stop himself from shouting, Harry could tell by his face.

"*Sniffle* He pushed me down!" she whimpered and pointed at Harry

"That's...all?!" He asked trying even more not to raise the tone of his voice. His eye twitched a few times. Fuyoko however as always did not notice his annoyed look on his face and nodded innocently.

"For kami's sake Fuyoko! _You're a captain in the soul society and you cry because you got pushed down!" _Yoruichi hissed at the girl

Harry only understood the first part but the cat growled the rest in Japanese leaving him completely confused.

"But Yoru-chan he did it twice and it hurted me bum bum!" she whined as she patted her bottom and whimpered,

Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed with annoyance, his stern teal eyes finally landed at Harry's emerald ones.

"What are you looking at Potter" he sneered

Harry shook a little, the small transfer student looked absolutely fine yet the images of his bloody body popped in his thoughts over and over causing him to shiver.

"H-How'd I get here?" he asked looking at Hitsugaya for an answer,

"You fainted when we were in the great halls, Madam Pomfrey said there must have been food poison in breakfast that you ate this morning. Nothing to dangerous, it just upset you stomach" Hitsugaya explained as Yoruichi jumped out of his arms and walked over to Fuyoko who stopped crying.

His eyes returned to Harry who gave his head another shake then his emerald eyes opened.

"No, that didn't happen! I was in the Halls with you! And this monster came out of no where trying to kill us!…and there was TWO of you" he accused pointing at the frowning boy.

"What are you talking about Potter? I was in the great halls with Fuyoko, and as you can see for yourself I am only one being" he answered coolly and without a hint of hesitation, like he was lying or anything. Harry didn't believe him and eyed the white haired boy

"Shiro-kun **_was_** with me, in the great halls" Fuyoko finally got over her whining and admitted to Harry,

"No, that can't be possible" Harry muttered and grabbed both sides of his head

He knew what he had seen; he saw the monster and how it was trying to kill him and Hitsugaya. But a mysterious woman saved them! That happened, he knew it did but he needed proof that it happened like...the hall! The monster turned it into dust, it musts still be there! As thoughts raced through his mind Fuyoko talked again,

"It must have been the evil work of the food poison you ate" Fuyoko suggested

Harry seemed to have frozen as he gulped down his saliva, as his wide eyes glanced over at Fuyoko then to his hands. He knew that, the attack was real…wasn't it? Is it possible that all of what happened to him was a dream caused by food poisoning?

"Let's leave this conversation for later, right now we must attend to our classes. Not that the gathering in the great halls was already a waste of time" Hitsugaya sternly said before turning on his heels walking towards the door.

Fuyoko nodded and got up, Harry pushed away his blanket and swung his legs to the side of his bed. The two Japanese students stood waiting for him in front of the door. Yoruichi pounced behind their legs. Harry just sat on his bed eying them can he really trust them? Then the picture of Hitsugaya's bloody body flashed through his eyes,

_"Run, leave now"_ Hitsugaya's weak voice echoed through his mind.

"Potter" Toshiro said impatiently

Harry nodded and got up from his bed, walking towards them. He looked at Hitsugaya with shifty eyes, he couldn't seem to look directly at the white haired boy without getting that picture of his death play in his eyes. It worried him, it looked so real and he had experience with all the dreams he seemed to have had turned real. What if Hitsugaya...what if he dies?

They walked through the halls, Hitsugaya and Fuyoko seemed to be having a small Japanese conversation leaving Harry to guess what they were talking about but he didn't mind. There was something he wanted to ask them something to ease his curious mind,

"Hitsugaya..." he started nervously,

The Japanese students stopped their conversation and also stopped walking, Yoruichi sat down looking at the towering Gryffindors. The silence seemed to make Harry hesitate on asking but his curiosity won over his frightened self.

"What is it Potter, your wasting my time" Hitsugaya said sharply

Harry fiddled with his fingers trying not to look directly at his short stocked friends.

"I-I was just...wonder...I heard a Japanese word...and I got curious," he stuttered,

"What word?" Fuyoko asked,

"I don't know if I'm pronouncing it right...but it goes something like... _wareware wa uragira re ta _ something like that" he shyly asked and glance upwards at them

Fuyoko glanced a worried look at Hitsugaya but his eyes were focused at Harry, his eyes narrowed into a suspisious look

"Who did you hear that from?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked,

"No one! I-I just heard it. What does it mean?" Harry lied

Fuyoko looked uncomfortable and picked up Yoruichi who as like HItsugaya stared at Harry. Harry was starting to regret asking about it, and was about to say forget it but Hitsugaya surprisingly answered.

"_wareware wa uragira re ta _means 'we were betrayed' in Japanese" was his answer...

* * *

The day returned to its normal classes, Dumbledore apologist to interrupting the classes and gathering them into the great halls. His excuse was that there was a breach in the wards and for safety reasons had them gather. After that he quickly left and was followed by the giantess, Madame Maxime. Hitsugaya had gotten a worried glance by Fuyoko but he shook it off, they had tried their best to revive LaRoux's soul but with the _'interferences'_ they failed to do so.

Night quickly fell, Hitsugaya found him self sitting in the Gryfindor common room surrounded by a pile of paper stacked up high but not as high as the papers he did in the soul society. He let out a sigh and messaged his right hand after an hour of non-stop writing, it was hard for him to get used to using a feather instead of a pen to write neatly. The light flickering softly from the fireplace was the only source of light in the room but even so he kept his distance from it so he would not get 'warm'. He had also opened the windows to let the cool night air in, he closed his eyes tiredly and dropped the feather into the ink.

His mind not focused at the pile of homework but the hectic day that day, or should I say weekday. It has only been the 4th day since their arrival and he had dealt with quite a lot of problems, such as the dementors, hollows, the arrancar and teachers. A frustrated look appeared on his face when he thought of the triwizard tournament not to mention his complete opposite in nature partner and mischievous cat Fuyoko and Yoruichi. What got him frustrated even more was the thought of doing this for at least 40 more weeks (an entire school year) till he could get out of that miserable place called 'school'. He had done it once but never expected to do it again and he hated it for that. There was also that problem with Potter, where had he heard those words before.

"We were betrayed" he muttered softly to himself

Had the Arrancar said that to Harry?

_Creak..._

His ears caught the sound of one of the old wooden doors opening, it was followed by a familiar low spiritual pressure.

_[Potter]_ he thought wearily

With a slight curiosity he peeked through the small hole from between the pile of paper in front of him to see no one there yet the energy emitted from in front of him, he was sure of it. Then he saw a riffle in the air in a human figure like, but stopped. Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly with one thought in his mind, the person was invisible, for a moment he calculated on how this could happen but then he remembered where he was, in a school teaching magic.

He lowered his head and pretended to ignore the invisible student and continue on his work. It seemed to have done the trick for the spiritual energy seemed to move to the painting, there was a tiny whisper in the air followed by a slight creek of the wall which ones again the young captain '_pretended'_ to ignore. The door closed and he finally looked up and looked suspiciously at the wall.

_[What are you up to now Potter]_ he sighed in his thoughts before pushing out of his seat and walking up to the painting to follow the young wizard in training. But little did he know as he followed the energy of the wizard that he too was being followed...

* * *

**I felt somehow that this story seemed to drag on...sorry... anyway I hope you like it and please review! Speaking of reviews I would like to thank these authoresses for reviewing my story (going from newest to oldest):**

**Lucifer's Advocate7  
uzimaki-arissa  
jinxy  
hEAvEN's REjects  
Firehedgehog  
777angeloflove  
Hanashi Tokoma**

**Deviously Ruined Rose  
IceFlower7  
Ziya Hitsugaya  
Mii-chan2804  
Kartoffel-chan  
Miyuuki-chan  
Sharingan-Youkai.  
Ryuuk96  
Yays4pie  
Lady Queria  
ShadowX6X  
Starember19  
The Mythical Pen  
The Giant Daifuku  
Mistytail  
RmfD  
Flare Ride**

**Thank you all for you support and reviews, I really appreiate them! ^w^ till next time!**

**(1) Japanese for 1**

**(2) Japanese for 2 and 3**

**(3) Japanese for 4**


	12. More Annoying?

** hey people welcome to the next chapter of me story! And also to introduce my co-authoress Kuroneko!**

**Kuroneko: TOSHIRO-KUN!**

** Curently she says that this story is really boring so she wanted to make it slightly funny in this chapter**

**Kuroneko: You better laugh or else!**

***sweatdrop* Please review!**

**DISCLAIMERS! We do not own both bleach and Harry Potter (Kuroneko: DAMN IT!)**

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah]_ thinking...**

* * *

**...**

**Title: The Mystery of Hogwarts**

**Authoress: BakaKitsuneKYA & co-authoress Kuroneko**

**Chapter: More Annoying?**  
**...**

* * *

A ghost-like figure with long flowing red hair appeared speeding through the thick leaves of the trees in the forbidden forest. Scarlet snake-like eyes darted from side to side as they effortlessly and silently sped through branches. A small grunt left their lips when they stopped and jumped down on the forest ground, their white bloodstained robes fluttered and wrapped around their body.

"Your late" echoed a voice

A man wearing similar white robes revealed himself from the shadows cast by the trees. His silver white hair brightly shown through the dark, his eyes squinted and lips curled to a fox-like smile. He walked on over to the ginger haired girl who glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Gin," she hissed revealing her sharp fang like teeth

Gin smiled smugly as he quickly wrapped his arm over the girl's shoulder and patted her head with the other,

"You've been acting out of role, the dark lord was not happy about it nor was-" Gin mused but was interrupted

"The stupid human saw me, I had to kill her" She snapped and jerked away from him

He looked at her offended slightly when she pushed away from him then sighed.

"It doesn't matter now, all you need to do is complete the task in hand" he sighed as he lazily rubbed the back of his head yet still grinning like a mad man.

The red head girl hissed silently but nodded knowing that he was more superior to her. She bowed slightly and turned around but he appeared before her,

"Oh, and one more thing to add to your mission orders by the big boss himself," he smirked and leaned closer to her right ear "Kill the soul reapers"

And with that he disappeared leaving a trail of gust of where he once stood. The scarlet-eyed girl's lips curled into a wicked smile. She looked towards the midnight skies and the bright moon, dark clouds rolled in front of the moon and filled the sky and rain started to shower. The red tint in the girl's hair slowly dripped off and ebony colored hair appeared.

"Very well, I shall kill them. And let the games begin" she chuckled...

* * *

_"No…Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya! Wake up!" Harry shouted_

_Tears streamed down his face as he shook the young transfer who lay bleeding in front of him. But Hitsugaya only lay still in the pool of blood with his eyes closed for eternity. Suddenly there was a sound, the sound of running footsteps. Out from the darkness and mist a small-framed silhouette appeared, it was Fuyoko._

_"Hitsugaya-sama!" she shouted but then stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on Harry and Hitsugaya,_

_Her eyes widened as she placed her hand on her mouth, she took a step back and shook her head furiously. Then her head dropped down as did her hand and her shoulders began to shake. Tears trickled down her chin and sniffles escaped her lips._

_"Fuyoko" Harry muttered silently not knowing of what to say or do._

_She slowly looked up again, her eyes filled with tears and she bit on her bottom lip to try stopping herself from crying. She looked at Harry then her eyes traveled down to Hitsugaya's still figure_

_"G-gomen ne" she whimpered_

_Harry wanted to say something but something was stopping him, in fact he could move or even blink. He tried to move but his body would not cooperate, only his eyes moved but they seemed to be fixed upon Fuyoko._

_Then he felt a presence, he didn't know how but he could feel someone was watching. Fuyoko stopped crying and looked around, could she feel it too? Her eyes were filled with fright and her legs barely unable to stop themselves from shaking. Then her eyes widened and she froze,_

_"Gomen ne"_

_A dark figure appeared from behind her, their face was covered in a bone mask that resembles the skull of a snake and their snake like eyes glimmered scarlet red. A long bloodied sword was grasped in their hands as the positioned it towards Fuyoko, Harry gasp he tried to shout but he still couldn't move._

_Fuyoko slowly turned around to face the figure. The figure held the sword up and plunged the it through her stomach…_

"FUYOKO!"

* * *

Hitsugaya sat the side of his bed running his hand through his gravity defying hair and sighed. In his other hand it grasped a silver mobile phone, after a few tries of calling the soul society he finally stopped and was in the verge of throwing the useless thing at the wall. But instead he slipped it back into his robes and lay down on his bed, which he had not used in a while now.

If he had thrown the thing, Kurotsuchi-taicho would have his head for that. Not that he needed another captain on his case, Soi-fon-taicho would most likely blame him for the disappearance of Yoruichi since Fuyoko is irresponsible and he was responsible. And as being the responsible person in the group he would have send Yoruichi home…which he did not do…Damn it Fuyoko!

He groaned tiredly on his bed, after finishing his work from his very generous professors just a few hours ago and following Potter through the corridors he was officially dreading to accepting this mission. The thought of having two captains wanting his head was not helping him at all.

A continuous ruffling sound suddenly came to his ears from the left side of the room. He turned his head to spot Potter moving around in his bed, muttering and turning.

_[He must be having a bad dream]_ the young captain thought and finally closed his eyes

"N-No…H-hit…Hitsugaya …wa—" Potters voice muttered softly enough to catch the attention of the overworked Shinigami.

Hitsugaya opened his left eye then his right, he pushed himself upwards and stared at the trembling boy. His teal eyes narrowed into an _I'm-thinking-so-don't-bother-me_ look. The boy called his name while turning and tossing around in his bed. 'Nightmare plus his name equals trouble' is what he could conjure up from his tired mind.

He dragged himself towards Potter's bed and continued his staring. Potter was the oddest boy that Hitsugaya had encountered. Even him, himself can't quite explain why or how he is odd, he just was. Maybe it's the fact that he is the only human to survive the killing curse, the most powerful dark lord was after him, or maybe the break up between him and that Weasley kid in a friend like way of course.

His train of thought was interrupted when the boy now violently moved on about on his bed. His blanket thrown down on the ground and his head shook rapidly. Quickly the young captain grasp Potters shoulder and shook him, oddly being concerned for the boy. But in his thoughts he corrected it, that it was his promise to the headmaster to protect the boy even from his sleep.

"Potter wake u-" but before finishing his sentence the boy sat up and smack right up to Hitsugaya's forehead causing the captain to be easily knocked down.

"Fuyoko!" Potter shouted, his breath rapid and sweat rolled from his temples, he felt around for his glasses and placed them on nervously.

Just as sudden as he woke he placed his hand on his red forehead, making a hiss when he touched it cause it seemed to be wounded.

"Ouch, I think I hit my head" he muttered softly

Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead as well with a snarling looking on his face. For being concerned for the humans sake he gets in return is a knock in the head. He slowly got up revealing his presence to the boy who gave him the headache. Of course Harry spotted him quickly from the side of his sight seeing the mountain of white hair rise from the side of his bed.

"Hitsugaya!" Potter almost literally screamed at the captain, he jumped up from his bed and launched himself to Hitsugaya's direction.

Quick as he is, Hitsugaya stepped out of the way, confused on why Potter was rocketing himself to him, 'human teenagers these days'. He watched the boy fall down on the ground with a thud followed by a pitiful 'ow'

"What on earth do you think your doing Potter?" Hitsugaya hissed

Then looked around in amazement how none of the others woke up by the loud voice of Potter. He turned his sights back at the boy who sadly fell face first on the uneven rock floor. He slowly sat up and rubbed his redden face; luckily his glasses did not break. He looked up at Hitsugaya as if he was still in a dream; he fingered his cheeks then quickly looked around.

"I thought…I was still dreaming" he muttered his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"You were dreaming of trying to hug me, like that nut-brained Kobayashi?" inquired the confused and tired Shinigami.

"Yes- wait! No! It's just—" Harry stuttered, his face flustered in the color that rivaled not only the Weasely's hair but also Renji's.

"That's enough Potter, your embarrassing yourself" Hitsugaya muttered as he rubbed his temples,

He turned around and walked over to his bed plopped down, ignoring Harry who was still sitting on the cold stone floor. He would be lucky if he could just have a nice nap for an hour or two, but of course luck was never on his side. When he was about to close his eyes the boys dorm door burst open, and it was now time for Hitsugaya's nightmare to begin.

_'Shiro-kun Okimasu!_**(1)**_'_ An ear-splitting, high-pitched shout erupted from the door.

He opened his teal eyes just in time to see a figure jump from the side of his bed and now plunging towards him. But even with his quick reflexes he could not get out in time and so was impacted by Fuyoko. Her never ending giggles and ear-piercing shouting filled the room awaking everyone up. A few boys shouted at her to leave with flustered faces since there was a **girl** in the **boy's** room and they wanted to change in their robes but not with Fuyoko in the room.

"Hurry Shiro-kun, it's morning get up!" she shouted and jumped off the bed seeing a dark blue aura emitting from Hitsugaya's body and feeling the icy cold air on her skin. She smirked and gave him a quick hug and nearly dodging Hitsugaya when he swung his arm to grab her.

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled a satisfied smile and hopped towards the door, her hand dug in her robe pocket to take out some kind of wizard chocolate then stuffed it into her mouth with delight.

"I'll see you at the great halls" she said before leaving with the trail of giggling echoing.

_[I'm going to kill her one day]_ Hitsugaya thought as he angrily shot up from his bed, took his wand that he placed on his side desk and stomped out of the room, none dared to say a word till the door slammed close.

* * *

Hitsugaya stormed his way through the halls where scattered groups of students watched his quietly from where they stood, he ignored them but shot death glares to those who stared a little to long for his taste. He was not in the mood that day, well...he was never in a good mood anyway but today our little taicho is way grumpier than usual. Maybe it was because he only got a few minutes of sleep, or when he got head butted by Potter when he was trying to wake him up or maybe it was because that his partner was DRIVING HIM CRAZY! Jumping on his bed and almost breaking his ears with her annoying voice.

Matsumoto might have been annoying but not as annoying as Kobayashi. Sure she had a way of getting under the small captain's skin but Kobayashi could just tempt Hitsugaya to switch sides from good to bad just so he could kill her. She was just so annoying, surely no one could ever be more annoying than her right?..._well_...

"Finally! There you are!" a voice squealed from in front of him,

Hitsugaya looked up but then was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. He winced and shut his teal eyes closed as they sting for a few seconds. His hands went up to his eyes as he rubbed them then blinked a few times cause his eyesight was still blurry. Who ever blinded him chose the wrong day to do so cause when he finds out who did that they'll be dead before they knew what happened.

His eyesight began to clear and now Hitsugaya was looking for his prey, he looked up to see a woman with curly blond hair strutting her way towards him. Her blue eyes stared right at him through her glasses and a smile curled from her red sticky-looking lips.

She wore a tight ghastly lime green colored leather dress with black feathers or fur attached to the collar of the dress. She wore an even more ridiculous green high-heels that looked very uncomfortable. Behind her a man was holding a very ancient and heavy looking camera.

The woman in the disturbing lime dress quickened her steps and her arms spread and finally closed around Hitsugaya and pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in her..._assets_...Now, Hitsugaya could swear his been in these types of situations before but luckily for him he wasn't struggling to breath just struggling to get out.

"They told me you were going to be short, but I never knew you would be this short and adorable" she awed and started talking in a babyish way.

A few bystanders giggled at the funny sight but then quickly left when Hitsugaya glared daggers at them with his murderous eyes. Hitsugaya jerked away and peeled off her arms from him then growled and shot a death glare at her, but she only cooed on how adorable that was then another flash caught him off guard and blinded him once more. He hissed as he rubbed his eyes once more, that man was going to pay with his life if he does that one more time!

His sight came back once more and this time he shot his glares at the man and snarled showing his canine like teeth. The man hesitantly stepped back, probably one of the smartest things he's done in his life. But sadly Hitsugaya's revenge was going to be pushed back when the woman took his hand and shook it vigorously; his attention went back to her.

"Hello there little boy, my name is Rita Skeeter! You must be that charming 9 years old boy in the tournament Tooshiru Hisugiya" she introduced herself.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched rapidly as he held in the urge to kill the pair slow and painfully. Not only do they blind him! Try to squeeze the life out of him! Blind him again! But they also mistake him for a 9 years old and badly pronounce his name!

"Umm...I think his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya not Tooshiru Hisugiya Mrs. Skeeter" the photographer corrected the woman who in return gave him a glare.

OK, Hitsugaya decided the woman would die the slowly and painful way and the photographer gets the pity kill. His disturbing imagination was interrupted when Skeeter hastily grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Let go, where are you taking me!" He demanded as he tried to squeeze his hand out of the woman's grasp but couldn't.

"I'm going to interview you, I am reporter for the Daily Prophet, you might have heard of me?" she mused

"Never heard of you in my life" Hitsugaya answered nonchalantly,

The smile on her plastic like lips faded slightly but returned.

"Of course you wouldn't your still too young to read the prophet" she remarked and continued to pulling the young captain.

"If you were a report you would know I am not a young boy of 9! I'm 14" Hitsugaya hissed.

"Oh, really...Oh I get it!...of course you are, dear" she said and winked,

"Now let's hurry the other champions are waiting to get their interview. Your not the only one in the tournament remember" she giggled,

The photographer readjusted the camera on his shoulder and peeked through the hole trying to get one more picture but Hitsugaya caught up to what he was going to do. He glared at the man with the most menacing look he could conjure up

"Do it and die" he warned...

* * *

Fuyoko yawned loudly as she sat in Divination class before banging her head on the table tiredly. Professor dorky-face-with-glasses continued her rambling about the future, taking empty teacups and giving dark predictions of each students demise. Neville, Fuyoko's partner sat in front of her studying his empty cup since Fuyoko did not want to drink hers saying that it was stupid.

She sighed dramatically and was still amazed that the professor ignored her even though she done it for the pass 15 minutes. She folded her arms under her chin and unenthusiastically blew away her white bangs away from her face, class was boring without Toshiro. She pouted in a cute but angry way, she waited for Hitsugaya in the great halls but he never came. Maybe she got him a little too angry?...Nah! But what could be keepin...-

Fuyoko sat up straight catching Neville by surprise and almost breaking the delicate teacup, she looked around with her big ruby eyes and gasp.

"What's wrong Fuyoko?" Neville hesitantly asked,

The newly appointed captain did not answer quickly but slammed her hands on the table and shot up,

"I don't have time for this class bunny-kun, my Hitsugaya-is-in-trouble senses are tingling! And that doesn't happen often! Quickly I need my Hitsometer" she shouted trying to sound serious,

Finally she had caught the professor's attention, but before she could talk, Fuyoko raced out of the class. Hermione and Ron stared awkwardly with the rest of the class at the gaping door.

"Clearly someone's been watching to much muggle cartoons" Ron muttered before returning back to his sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya muttered something in Japanese as he stood squash besides Potter and the Diggory kid as well as the other champions. He saw Potter shoot him a curious glance but he ignored it as he tapped his foot impatiently. Skeeter took her position besides the photographer and smiled.

"Smile everyone" she said,

Everyone smiled, except Hitsugaya who kept his rebellious frown on his face. But this did not bug Skeeter, she actually seemed quite pleased with it. She waved away the smoke and strutted towards the group of five.

"Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter and I write for the daily Prophet but of course you already know that" she chuckled and glanced at Hitsugaya as she shook everyone's hand. She then offered her hand to Hitsugaya but he just stared at it then glared at her. She took her arm back and looked at the other contestants.

"But enough about me! We want to know about you!" she said pointing at all of them, and sucked her teeth with a smile.

"The juice news," she started and walked around them, giving a playful slap on Fleur's cheek, "What mysteries do those muscles hold? What courage lies beneath those curls" She brushed her hand through Diggory's hair and then swung her arms on his and Potter's shoulder then stared intensely at Hitsugaya.

"What makes the champions like you tick?" she smirked

"If you must know...You," Hitsugaya answered

Diggory and Potter snorted, trying hard not to chuckle and the other two did...Oh who cares. Anyway Hitsugaya's comment just hit one of Skeeters nerves as she frowned at him, he in the other hand was pleased for once that day.

"You really are a cold-hearted boy, you know that?" she said in a slight sneer,

"So I've been told" Hitsugaya answered with a so-what look and folded his arms across his chest, a smug smile appeared on his lips for just a fracture of a second before disappearing back into a frown.

Skeeter looked as if she was going to stick her tongue out but that wouldn't be very adult like so she just ignored him and turned to the other contestants.

"So, who wants to be first? hmm?" she asked, eyeing everyone, but nobody answered and tried avoiding her eyes. She sighed at the lack of enthusiasm till a thought popped to her brain.

"Fine, we'll start with the youngest to oldest" she muttered

Hitsugaya sighed, Potter would be the youngest in the group was what he thought but then remembered the Skeeter had thought of him as a 9 years old and so...

Skeeter grabbed him quickly by the wrist and began to pull him out of the group and shoved him into a broom closet, entering behind him and shut the door. Now Hitsugaya found himself standing in front of Skeeter and due to his abnormal height his face was inches away from her assets once more.

_[She's starting to bug me] _Hitsugaya thought

"Comfy?" she asked

"Very" he answered sarcastically

She smirked smugly then pushed him down the stairs and into a chair. He glared at the poor chair as Skeeter took another chair and sat down waiting for him to sit as well.

"It's a chair, dear you sit on it. Don't worry it won't bite" she joshed

Hitsugaya hn'ed as he crossed his arms on his chest and sat down, Skeeter looked pleased and waved her wand and thus a feather and notepad appeared hovering between them.

"Shall we start? Right, A boy of 9"

"14"

"A boy of _14_ Tooshiru Hisugiya"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"_Ahem_...that has transferred to Hogwarts this year has now suspiciously entered the Triwizard tournament. Rumors say that you and young Potter are in this plan together...Comments?" She quirked as the feather wrote everything down. Hitsugaya just thought on how lazy wizards are not even able to write down on their own.

"Neither Potter and I wanted to be in part this death trap" he answered his voice sounded as if those words tasted bitter to him.

"Oh, really? Then explain how did your names appear in the cup? Concerned? What would your parents think of this?" she showered him with questions

"It's none of your business" He growled and stood up

Skeeter looked at him in interest, her blue eyes glittered with curiosity and pleasure and a smile appeared on her face. She opened her mouth to say something

"I-" she started but then was interrupted,

"SHIRO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice literally screamed and shook the broom closet as well as the whole castle.

_[Crap, what does she want?] _Hitsugaya swore in his thoughts...

* * *

Harry and the other champions stared dumbfounded at Fuyoko who huffed angrily, her big ruby eyes scanned the room.

"Fu-Fuyoko what ar-" Harry started

"SHIRO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed

Everyone put their hands on their ears as they tried to block the banshee like screams.

"FUYOKO!" Harry shouted

Fuyoko stopped shouting and stared innocently at him with a question like look on her face, she pointed at her self and tilted her head slightly

"What is it Harry-kun?" she asked

"What are you doing?" Cedric beat him to asking,

Fuyoko turned her sights at Cedric and smiled,

"Well, I was looking for Shiro-kun! He went missing and I got bored in Professor dorky-face-with-glasses person so I decided to go looking for him. My Hitsometer told me he was in here" she pouted

"Hitsometer?" Victor Krum asked in his German like accent in which Fuyoko giggled at.

She ran out of the room and came back with a black ball of furry in her arms, she tickled it and _pop! _A familiar black face appeared, she held out the black puffball and there was Yoruichi who looked like she was hating to be there. She glared over to Fuyoko who smiled. She meowed unenthusiastically.

"Yoruichi is your Hitsometer?" Harry inquired

Fuyoko nodded her head and hugged Yoruichi tightly.

"Ok Yoru-chan where is Shiro-kun!" Fuyoko asked as she placed Yoruichi on the ground

The black cat looked tempted to run through the open door but did what she was asked to do and sniffed the air. And like one of those cartoon dogs she pointed towards the broom closet. Quickly Fuyoko ran to the broom closet and kicked it open, the door opened revealing Mrs. Skeeter and Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-kun I missed you!" Fuyoko whined and threw herself at him but Hitsugaya stepped out of the way and Fuyoko fell on the ground.

"Fuyoko meet floor, floor meet Fuyoko. I think you guys would be seeing each other a lot this year" Hitsugaya said sarcastically.

"Shiro-kun your so mean" she cried

"Oh, who is this? Your sister? A friend? Or your lover?" Mrs. Skeeter asked with great curiosity

Hitsugaya gave her a death glare, and Fuyoko shot up and blushed madly while laughing uneasily. Scratching the back of her head then played with her thumbs.

"No! Don't be silly! We're just best buddies!" She laughed and gave a playful punch to Mrs. Skeeter's shoulder, "Right Shiro-kun!"

"No" he answered plainly and walked towards the gaping door but stopped to pick up Yoruichi. At First Harry thought he was going to choke the poor thing like before but instead he stroked his back carefully and Yoruichi purred.

"Fuyoko, my time here is done I'm leaving" he stated and left.

Fuyoko scurried up and ran to the door but spun on her heels and bowed down.

"Gomen ne- oppies I mean sorry for intruding" she giggled before leaving.

_[Gomen ne! she said that in my dream]_ Harry gasped,

His dream quickly replayed through his thoughts even though he tried to shake it away. When the he finally got the pictures out of his head he turned his attention to Mrs. Skeeter who smiled devilishly as she whispered something to her flying feather pen.

"Though a very non sociable boy Mister Hisugiya is, it seems to have set his beautiful teal eyes on the loudmouth mystery girl with same white colored hair but pure ruby eyes. Maybe love? Is this the reason for his entering in the contest, to show off to the girl to gain her heart?" she whispered

A bead of sweat rolled from Harry's forehead, when the Daily Prophet is published he had to make sure Hitsugaya would not read it or else. Harry shivered at the thought of how much destruction Hitsugaya could possibly do...

* * *

**I Guess this is one of those filler things in an anime, I wasn't really in the mood of making more people die so I just made it funny...of course after Kuroneko suggested it. I hope Hitsugaya wasn't that too OCC or Rita Skeeter. If they were please forgive me! Anyway please review!**

**(1) Shiro-kun wake up!  
**


	13. Maru

**Hehehe...We took a while to update again...sorry but there was some complications with our ways of communication with my co-authoress Kuroneko due to the fact she's FRICKING HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD! the time difference is not helping either**

**Kuroneko: *snort* Maybe if _someone_ didn't have a beddy time at 10 then MAYBE we could have finished this sooner**

**HeY don't go blaming my need of sleep also you not knowing English a lot and me always having to translate a language I don't read often does not help!**

**HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM THAT! *Reaches through screen to grab KK13***

**Fuyoko: *giggle* Gomen ne currently both authoress are having a cat fight! Please enjoy this picture of Hitsugaya drooling while he's sleeping *Holds out picture***

**Hitsugaya: Hey! Where did you get that! Put it away!**

**Fuyoko: You can buy this picture on e-bay as well as other pixs of Hitsugaya which include: Embarrassing ones, KAWAII ones, Hot ones and NAKED ONES!**

**Hitsugaya: WHAT!  
**

**"Blah" English...**

**_'blah' _Japanese...**

**_[blah]_ thinking...**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING IMPORTANT**

**Kuroneko: Like your brain**

**Ok that's it your going down Kitty!**

**Kuroneko: Try your best fox Bitch!  
**

**Fuyoko: *Gasp* She just said the no-no word! I'm Telling! *turns to run but trips on wand*  
**

**Hitsugaya: *Slaps face*  
**

* * *

**...**

**Title: The Mystery of Hogwarts**

**Authoress: ****BakaKitsuneKYA** & co-authoress Kuroneko

**Chapter 13: Maru  
**

**...**

* * *

A frown once again found its way on the thin lips of the tenth division captain as he watched his potion partner Weasley mishandle their potion for the 4th time, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes in boredom and frustration though his face did not show it.

He and the Weasley boy were partnered up when the boy began complaining that he did not want to be partners with Potter anymore. After a few point deductions Snape reassigned partners, Hitsugaya was with him, Potter with Longbottom and sadly Hermione with Kobayashi.

Hitsugaya sunk lower on to his stool as low as he could and just watched with arms crossed on his chest, at least he was not stuck with that nuisance of a reporter Skeeter. No wonder humans hated reporters, you just want to kill them after meeting them. He let out a low growl from his throat just at the memory of his first meeting with Skeeter a couple weeks ago.

"Do you even know what your doing?" Hitsugaya sighed as he watched Ron jerk away from the cauldron when the mysterious liquid seemingly tried to 'attack' him,

"Yes, I do now bug off" Ron answered through gritted teeth and returned his eyes back to the cauldron while rereading the potions book for the umpteenth time.

Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed once more, he turned his sights to the two Gryfindor girls Granger and Fuyoko. Fuyoko saw sitting away from the cauldron with a pout on her face and arms crossed like a little child in the time out corner.

Just a few minutes ago the witch captain had almost made a potion that would have killed everyone in the castle and of course make the castle explode is not Snape had come to stop her, she was too much for Hermione to control. After that she was sent away to observe and not touch also losing ten points.

An unmanly squeak catches the young captains attention, his teal eyes glanced over to the cauldron Ron was standing in front of, it began to leak with the suspicious purple liquid and bubbled. Quick as a cat Ron fled behind Hitsugaya,

"I think something wrong with it" Ron whimper from behind him,

"Really?" Hitsugaya answered with a sarcastic tone and stepped forward to the gigantic pot.

He dug into his pocket to pull out his wand, which oddly he had never the chance to use, well except for when he was at Olivanders shop. When Ron's eyes came into contact with its unique form his mouth dropped open.

It was not like his plain brown wand, Hitsugaya's was white, pure as snow. Silver waves were perfectly painted around the wand and at the tip it formed the figure of a Japanese dragons head clearly.

He held out his wand above the boiling cauldron and muttered an incantation which he had learned reading one of the potion textbook in his short spare time.

The bubbling liquid stopped and the violet color disappeared and returned to its original state, colorless but bacteria contained water.

"Your hopeless, I'm taking over" Hitsugaya grunted and 'jumped' off the stool he sat on.

He quickly scanned over the instructions and thought on how the redhead managed to mess up the potion when the instructions were clearly written in the book, in English. Hitsugaya once again amazed Ron as he poured the perfect amount of liquid in the pot. But though he stayed behind him in case he had a mishap of his own.

Eight minutes and Hitsugaya was just about done, while it had taken the redheaded wizard at least the whole class to get to the fourth step. He slowly stirred the bubbling potion counter-clock wise when he sensed the professor heading towards him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the pale man perching above him. His dark lifeless eyes rivaled the cold teal ones of Hitsugaya when they met but quickly his eyes turned to the potion Hitsugaya had just finished.

"Success after your 5th time I see…5 points off Gryffindors" he declared nonchalantly, turning on his heels to leave

"What! Why!" blurted Weasley all of the sudden but then froze when Snape glared at him, the mans hooked nose scrunched slightly

"This was a team effort thus you lose points and another 5 points for shouting Weasley" he answered and stalked away.

Some of the Gryffindors sighed; others glared at Hitsugaya and Ron or to Snape and a few at Fuyoko who lost their 10 points a few minutes ago. The Slytherine's snickered quietly to themselves and Snape ignored them,

"Bloody bastard" Ron swore under his breath as well as some inaudible stuff.

Hitsugaya really didn't care of the points they gain or lose so it didn't bother him at all. He reached for his wand that he placed on his stool to place it back into his robes, a heartbeat like pulse coarse through his body when his skin made contact with the white stick.

His hand felt cold as an invisible like force slithered up his arm, his skin tingled with its icy touch. He would have jerked away but something about the way it felt seemed familiar. The force was strong but gentle and the icy touch reminded him of…

"Hyōrinmaru" He muttered in disbelief,

He stared at the dragon-tattooed wand as if he was waiting for his Zanpakutō to answer him. But he did not get an answer; he shook his head and quickly stuffed his wand into his robes dismissing that odd experience.

Soon afterward they were dismissed for lunch at the great halls. The Gryffindor's bolted out of the potions class as fast as they could, Hitsugaya in the other hand watched the humans wrestle their way out of the door from a far trying not to mixed into the fight. After a few minutes the Slytherines left in a proper like way followed by out young captain who stride behind them to the halls

The halls were empty, not a human, a ghost or even Fuyoko to be seen most likely that they were all in the great halls stuffing themselves with the fatty stuff they called food. It disgust Hitsugaya to see it yet alone to eat those…things.

Having agreed to himself that he would not be joining lunch he decided to take a quick nap back at his bed, and he would not be interrupted since everyone was down in the great halls eating…or so he thought….

He shunpo his way up the stairs finding it unnecessary to walk up when no one is there to see him. He arrived to the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the password to her and thus entered the Gryfindor common room.

He walked towards the boys room, scratching the back of his head lazily and yawned he rarely did that but since he hasn't slept in a while and no one was there he did whatever he wanted to do. He entered and closed the door behind him, and was about to walk over to his bed but something stopped him, a voice to be specific.

"Toshiro-kun?" A female voice questioned

He spun around quickly on his heel and absent-mindedly reached over his shoulder to grab his Zanpakutō, which was not there. His eyes traveled down the rows of empty beds till it reached his, his scanning eyes widened, as a tint of blush unbelievably appeared visible to his pale cheeks.

Yoruichi lay on his bed in her bare human form; her amber eyes stared at him with curiosity and tilted her head to the right. She had his sheets covering just barely her back and all to the thighs but her tan legs up swinging slowly. Her upper body upright with her arms propelling her from his bed, her chest slightly covered with her violet her yet visible to the young captain. She had one of Fuyoko's huge Lollipops stuffed in her mouth and book lying in front of her.

"Yo!" she greeted casually,

"Y- What are you doing in your human form! And why are you on my bed!" The blushing captain spatted at the ex-captain,

"I can't always be in my cat form, I tire too you know so I come here every lunch no one ever come up here at this time" She explained and smiled innocently

"!" Hitsugaya ordered and pointed at the door behind him, his face flustered with both anger and embarrassment.

Yoruichi pouted for a while trying to convince the young captain to let her stay with the pout but it seemed to anger Hitsugaya even more. Then a thought popped into her mind and she smiled seductively.

"If you say so" she said and sat up cross-legged

The thin blanket that had covered some of her body slowly lid down revealing her whole body, a Cheshire cat smile appeared on her lips. A 'gah' sound escaped Hitsugaya's lips and he quickly turned around slamming his head on the door.

"Put some clothes on Damn it!" He demanded

"I was kidnapped and stuffed into a bag without my permission do you think I had time to pack my clothes at the time. And don't suggest me to put yours on their way too small and if it did fit then I still won't wear it, I won't be caught dead wearing those itchy robes" she sighed

"Then turn to a cat" Hitsugaya growled, his back still facing the naked woman.

"I'm still tired, being in this wizard world seems to be effecting the time I am able to stay as a feline" **(1)** she retorted with a snort

"Fine! Stay till you can turn back but put the blanket on!" Hitsugaya finally gave up but ordered in a harsh tone.

He heard Yoruichi quietly snicker and whisper 'yes' before hearing fabric being moved around.

"Ok, you can look now" Her voice cheerfully teased,

Hitsugaya on turned on his heels and immediately glared daggers at the older Shinigami the room temperature dropped dramatically and their breath became visible as white clouds. Yoruichi just smiled unaffected by both his glares and the change of temperature and rested her back on Hitsugaya's headboard and picked up her book. She had his blanket wrapped around her body like a towel only revealing her slender olive shoulders.

The younger shinigami stomped up towards Yoruichi with a _I-will-kill-you-one-day_ look, Yoruichi noticed this and smiled happily finding it adorable how easy Hitsugaya could get annoyed and teased, no wonder Fuyoko and Rangiku do it all the time it's FUN! She sighed remembering the times she flashed Ichigo with her body, good time, good times...

"So Toshiro-kun what brings you here today?" She asked

"I was going to take a nap but then found you occupying my bed," then a thought accrued to him, "Why don't you use Fuyoko's bed?"

"Yours is way better and comfortable" she purred

He grunted and crossed his arms across his chest then leaned on the wall closest to his bed glaring at the woman. Yoruichi shrug and her eyes turned to her book, Hitsugaya took a quick glance at her book which Yoruichi spotted.

"Tsk. tsk. tsk, I don't think you'll like this book Toshiro-kun...it's a yaoi, I got if from Fuyoko's bag" she informed the curious little captain tilting the book down to show two men hugging and kissing...passionately eww... (Authoress: *drool*)

"You women are disturbing" he shivered at the disturbing manga,

"I can say the same and a lot more about you men" she shot back with a grin.

She returned back to her yaoi manga and Hitsugaya was left without a bed, he sighed and banged his head on the hard wall giving him a slight headache. Option 1 for sleeping through lunch was gone, now he needed to do something else. He reached into his robe pocket and took out his silver mobile phone then quickly dialed the soul society's number, it was just the perfect time to send a report to the soul society since he had nothing else to do.

When he placed the phone to his ear it was met by the annoying beeping noise from before, he swore harshly at the damned thing and threatened to bang it on the wall.

"You should try to find a higher place than here, like the west tower. The phone might work there" Yoruichi suggested as she flipped to the next page, a mischievous snicker erupted from her throat as she eyed the manga.

"Fine" the young captain grunted he paced towards the open window and shunpo out of the boys dorm.

The cool evening air brushed across his face and the stress in him blew with it, he jumped from roof to roof using his flash step and finally landing soundlessly at the door of the west tower.

The owls in the tower hooted wildly when a short stocked white haired boy suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. A few flew away through the windows but most hooted and flapped their wings trying to scare him off. One flew towards him and tried to scratch him but he swatted him away angrily.

[Annoying winged pest] he scowled in his thoughts

The temperature of the room dropped dramatically causing the owls to stop their infernal hooting and land somewhere to keep themselves warm from the cold that had suddenly appeared, they have been in cold weather before but the cold that they know felt...felt scary. Hitsugaya eyed every single bird in the room before reaching into his pocket to grab his cellular phone, he was about to flip it open when it rang.

It startled him slightly but regained his posture and flipped it open,

"Moshi Moshi" he answered cautiously

_'Hitsugaya-taichō'_ A voice boomed from the other line, Hitsugaya's eyes widened

It was the head captain Yamamoto-sama at the other end, but why was he calling him? Had something happened at the Soul society or is it about their mission.

_"Hitsugaya-taichō I'm afraid that Kuchiki-taichō would be coming later than expected to your aid in this mission"_ The head captain informed

_'Why? Has something happened?'_ Hitsugaya asked curiously

_'Yes, just yesterday the Research and development institute had been raided. Information of the Wizard world have been copied and stolen'_ The head captain answered solemnly

_'What! Impossible!'_ Hitsugaya muttered in disbelief but then a question popped into his thoughts, _'How does this concern Kuchiki-taichō?'_

There was a long and silence between the line except for the soft static of their connection line,

_'The squad six captain and Lieutenant as well as a few from that squad are chasing the intruder as we speak'_ Yamamoto stated

_'I see'_ the young captain murmured under his breath, _'If I may ask Yamamoto-sōtaichō, what specific information was stolen from the raid?'_

_'That would be my job, if you will sōtaicho' _A amused like voice said, Hitsugaya knew immanently who it was,

_'Kurotsuchi-taichō'_ he greeted nonchalantly.

_'Boy'_ Mayuri greeted back with the same laid back voice as Hitsugaya's

Hitsugaya growled angrily as he imagined Kurotsuchi grinning like the mad man he was. He ceased his growling and messaged his temple with his free hand.

_'So do you know the information stolen or are you to waste time'_ he retorted

_'How dare you! I can-'_ Mayuri started but stopped, Hitsugaya heard the head captain clear his throat and now he could see the silent glare he was glaring at the scientist.

_'Fine, the stolen material from the archives are as listed...Tom riddles alias Voldermort, Death eaters, Hogwarts (To this name Mayuri snorted) , the Forbidden spells and..."_ Mayuri paused to let out pleased chuckle, _'Harry Potter Alias the boy who lived'_

He flinched at Potters name not Voldemorts', he knew about Potters past about being the boy who lived. He read his files and it seems that no one can stop talking about him, so he would have guessed that someone let alone Voldemort was after him. But thinking of Aizen being after the Potter boy made him uneasy...odd.

_'Is that all?'_ he asked in a calm voice

From the other end of the line Mayuri babble in disbelief, how dare he question him with disrespect! In the other hand Hitsugaya waited for his answer, clueless to what Mayuri was thinking. Through the silence he heard soft footsteps moving towards him and just in time too, he did not notice it since he was too busy listening to Mayuri.

_'I-is that all! You insolent little bra-'_ Mayuri has started his rant but quickly Hitsugaya snapped the phone close and dropped it into his pocket. He knew he was going to get an ear full from him when he calls back or when he returns to the Serietei. To this thought he smirked slightly,

Suddenly, but as expected someone entered the owerly tower. Hitsugaya's eyes were greeted by a very unappealing man or should I say professor.

"Professor Moody" he greeted casually he bowed slightly still unable to keep himself from bowing.

"Toeshirue what the bloody hell are you doing here!" The professor seemed to snap in surprise, his hand just barely inches from his side to reach for his wand strapped to his belt.

"If you will Professor I will gladly like it if you address me as Hitsugaya over Toshiro and to answer you question I was just looking if I had gotten any news from my...family and I was just about to leave professor" he answered

The professors face calmed slightly as his fingers slowly eased away from his wand, both his eyes stared at Hitsugaya as he looked back,

"Well, Then git out now or I'll take points off your house" He threatened, his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his lips before returning to his mouth

Hitsugaya looked him with suspicious but then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked over to the door but before giving Moody a suspicious like glare, the professor seemed to shiver slightly but returned the glare and shut the heavy doors behind the boy when he stepped out of the tower.

Slowly he began to take his time walking back to the castle, admiring the silence and cold breeze in his little stroll. A relax sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the sky, the sun was being to be blocked by massive dark clouds rolling from either sides of it and the sky began to grow dark.

He looked over to the Forbidden forest with scanning like eyes. The leaves of the trees had changed shades and has now fallen from its place on the branches of the trees leaving the trees bare but the evergreen trees stood firm and covered with its prick like leaves.

The sounds of the creatures whispered along with the breeze, Hitsugaya stopped and turned his body towards the forest. A quick image of those snake-like bloodshot eyes of the Arrancar mocked him in his thoughts. Her mischievous grin and her voice echoed with a taunting-like coon, his hands balled into a fist.

Twice that arrancar attacked and twice she escaped, injuring Fuyoko and killing a student. But then after their last encounter with each other, when LaRoux was still at present she suddenly stopped attacking. It's been a weeks now, her last attack was back at September and now November was drawing closer and nothing has happened, he couldn't even sense her spiritual pressure close. Why did she just suddenly stop? Did Aizen give her new orders? What was going on?

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulder, the image of the arrancar appeared again to his mind. Quickly he brought his hand over to his shoulder and grabbed the hand applying pressure to his shoulder he turned on his heels and twisted the hand in his grasp. His free hand swiftly aimed for the persons neck but he stopped when his eyes met with emerald ones not snake-like red ones. He looked up at the person with deadly serious eyes, his hand just barely an inch away from knocking the person unconscious,

"Potter" he said in an irritated tone

Harry's eyes were wide and his breath choppy, sweat rolled from his temples and his whole body quivered with fear. Hitsugaya movement was extremely fast, he didn't even notice he moved till he was about to be karate-chopped (His word not mine) by Hitsugaya. The shorter teen growled with displeasure before letting his tight grip off of Harry's wrist. He took a step back and stuffed his hands in his pockets as Harry messaged the feelings back to his wrist.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He spatted then fixed his glasses, which were threatening to fall off his nose.

"Instincts Potter," Hitsugaya muttered then shot him a deadly glare, "And if you ever sneak up on me I won't stop myself like what I did now"

Harry took two steps back as he felt an odd shiver run through his spine then he nodded. Hitsugaya hn'ed quietly and studied the half frightened wizard, he sighed thinking that he was a tad mean... (*cough*tad*cough*)

"What are you doing here Potter?" he asked as he folded his arms on his chest,

"I-I was heading to the owlery tower to see if I've gotten any letters from my family" he answered with a slightly quivering voice

"...Seriously...what are you doing here" Hitsugaya asked not really buying what he said because that was his excuse to Professor Moody

"It's True!" Potter insisted,

"Very well" Hitsugaya sighed

there was an awkward silence between them that is till Harry made an _I-almost-forgot-look_, and looked over to Hitsugaya

"I forgot to tell you, Fuyoko has been looking for you" He informed the young captain

"And I should care" Hitsugaya snorted,

"Well…she was shouting something about bring over a Matsumoto here" Harry said with a confused look, he knew he heard of that thing before but he just couldn't remember

As for our young captain the thoughts of his lieutenant coming over there was like a nightmare, not that he needed another woman to come and ruin his stay at Hogwarts. He swore under his breath in Japanese and turned to quickly walk towards the castle, leaving Harry alone wondering on what was this 'Matsumoto' that Hitsugaya fears.

* * *

"Honey bunny, sugar booger, bunnywunny Shiro-kun" Fuyoko literally squealed as she saw the taller captain enter the Gryfindor common room. She jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and ran over to hug him.

_"Would you cut that out!"_ Hitsugaya growled as he tried to escape her grasp but alas he failed,

Giggles were distributed from the many groups around the room which Hitsugaya glared at all of them causing them to return to what they were doing but let out strays of snickers.

Fuyoko been acting like that ever since she read the article that Skeeter had written about him. It seems that she was under the impression that he had a little _thing_ for Fuyoko and so that is the reason for him entering the stupid tournament. Now Fuyoko is acting like one of those annoying fan girls like those from the SWA team though she is one of them but she believes what Skeeter had written about him and now won't leave him alone.

_"aww but shiro-usagi you might not survive the games and this might be the last moments will share together"_ she pouted then giggled

_"You are a complete and utter fool" _he snapped and regained property over his own arm as he managed to slip it out of Fuyoko's arms,_ "I don't like you_" he growled

_"Sure, you don't"_ she answered back in a singy-song like tone

He glared daggers at the deranged little witch captain who just giggled like a giggle machine,

_"Enough of this. Now tell me why where you looking for me" _he snarled right after taking a few steps back and away from her.

Fuyoko sighed then glanced around the slightly crowded room,

_"Not here"_ she whispered

She hitched her arm around Hitsguya's like before except she wasn't hugging and pulled him out to the corridors. Her eyes darted from side to side as if looking if anyone was watching them but the halls were empty and the painting of the fat lady closed the entrance of the Gryfindor room. She inched forward and Hitsugaya stepped back in precaution, Fuyoko gave him a annoyed look and took a step forward then leaned closer. Her hand covering the side of her mouth,

_"There's a big creature in the forest" _she whimpered

A frustrated face replaced the steaming angrily one that had occupied Hitsugaya's face the moment he saw Fuyoko,

_"We've discussed this already Fuyoko"_ he said in an irritated tone,_ "Hagrid is a professor, he is a ningen and not a creature, he is a half-giant hence his size and..."_ he paused and glanced over at Fuyoko who had this _continue-on_ look on her face

_"Yes, he is potty-trained"_ he muttered so only Fuyoko could hear, he was embarrassed to say that even if no one in the room would understand it

Fuyoko puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot executing the look of a angry 5 year old girl

_"I'm not talking about Hagrid-san, something is in the forest Shiro-kun. Something bigger, it feels like a familiar presence but at the same time different...somethings out there"_ she explained in a hushed voice.

There was another odd silence between them as Hitsugaya began to take Fuyoko's words seriously. The girl maybe annoying and a fool but she was one of the 13 court guard captains. Though Fuyoko is still a mystery to Hitsugaya himself he would trust that she is strong and wise in a way, she was older than him. Seeing that she is older maybe her senses on sensing Spiritual pressure is better than is thus the reason she feels a presence.

_"Is it the arrancar"_ he finally spoke, his arms twisted on each other to rest on his chest, his brows knitted together. Could the arrancar be back?

_"Ano..no...it feels...ummm,"_ she started then scratched the top of her head, _'the spiritual pressure is similar to yours Shiro-kun. Its old and powerful. Oh! It also felt cold'_ she said

Hitsugaya let out an annoyed grunt to her calling him _that_ nickname, but then let her words sink into his mind. Old, powerful, cold...He repeated those three word over and over in his head when it hit him. He untangled his arms and shoved his hand into his robe pocket, his finger came in contact of his white wand and the tingling feeling rushed around his body. His coiled his fingers around it and pulled it out, Fuyoko looked at it oddly.

_"Your wand?"_ she asked in curiosity,

_"I think I know what your sensing"_ he said without looking up to Fuyoko, his eyes glued to the enchanting white wand in his hand, "the spiritual pressure, is it still in the forest?" he asked

_"Ano...Yes but very faint, why?"_ she answered

Fuyoko did not get her answer instead her partner shunpo away and headed into the heart of the forest. With each branch Hitsugaya pushed off of, his wand began to expelled the tingling feeling but stronger. Fuyoko's whiny cries, calling him echoed from behind but he continued on. Then there in the distance as he was about to jump off a branch a loud roar grumbled the earth, almost making him miss his branch but he manage to land gracefully on it. But a loud sound of cracking wood from behind him gave him a clue Fuyoko was not as successful.

Ignoring his partner knowing that she would be fine he shunpo closer to the source of the roar. If his assumption was correct, the ice cold feeling, familiar yet different spiritual pressure and unknown immense spiritual powers that Fuyoko could feel...not to mention what he had experience earlier at the potion room, there was only one thing he could think of.

The sound of humans shouting, metal crashing against metal and chains rattling softly by the other sound he stopped and then silently almost gliding like fell down and touched the ground. Quickly he hid behind the nearest tree then peeked out, his eyes narrowed in resentment.

Dragons...

The wizards pointed their wands at the caged god like creatures as they trashed and roared from their bounds. Men shouting and pulling harshly on the chains circling the dragons neck and skinning their beautiful scaled skin. They fired spells at the dragons and warded the metal chains and locks. 5 cages meaning 5 caged dragons, captured, tortured and mistreated. The thought of this made Hitsugaya sick to the stomach, how dare the mistreat such gentle creatures!

But then he noticed only 4 of the 5 cages shook with the raging dragons in them, fire blown to melt the metal but it did not. The last cage nearest to Hitsugaya's location, sat still as if nothing inhabited it but the sound of hoarse breathing changed his mind. Hitsugaya's wand tugged in his grasp towards the still cage as if it was asking him to go closer.

He looked around, all the wizards seemed to be occupied with the other dragons so now was a best time to get closer. He stepped out from the tree and shunpo in front of the cage. Thanks to the direction it faced, even in the wizards are not busy with the other dragons they would not see him.

Suddenly he wand glowed ever so lightly and the breathing of the silent and hidden creature soften, slanted yellow...no...golden eyes opened from the shadows of the cage and a cool breeze from the creature played through the young shinigami's hair.

_'How interesting...I feel the presence of my kind but I am greeted by a child'_ a low toned voice echoed from the cage. The dragon spoke an ancient type of Japanese but Hitsugaya knew it well

_'I am no mere child master dragon' _Hitsugaya answered with respect and bowed his head down.

'_Of course you are not, you wield a dragon. Your a dragon wielder a dead one if I am not correct'_ the voice deep but tired and old

Hitsugaya nodded,

_'Tell me your name shinigami and I shall tell you mine'_ the dragon said

_'My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I am of the Soul society and is the tenth division captain of the thirteen court guard squad"_ he introduced himself in a solider like manner without the shouting that is.

_'A soul reaper and a Captain such an honor'_ the voice mused

Suddenly the dragon hidden in the shadows of his cage moved around, the young captain spotted its light blue scales moving from the shadows till his eyes were met by the dragons face. A light almost white blue mane framed the back the dragons neck, its golden eyes still shimmered even out of the shadows and its whiskers hovered from it face and floor. His blue scales smooth looking and beautiful and ice cold breath escaped his pale lips.

_'I am Maru, the son of Sui Rui the King dragon who reigns over water. I am named after my late Onii-sama Hyōrinmaru, but I think you already know that right? Onii-sama'_ the serpentine blue dragon said

Hitsugaya's wand glowed vibrantly of the colors blue and mist appeared, surrounding him. A dark shadow enveloped behind him, the shadow of a dragon. His white wand no longer a wand but his Zanpakutō in his grasp.

_'Its nice to see you once more Maru'_ another deep voice answered but his voice cold and unfriendly towards Maru

_'Hyōrinmaru!' _Hitsugaya muttered in shock...

* * *

**There finish now I can go to sleep! And before you start I know what your going to say!**

**Kuroneko: WTF that's the lamest excuse for not having Byakuya coming, KK13 your an idiot!**

**Yes, thank you, your too nice Neko now go away.  
**

**(1) I know in the anime it say that Yoruichi can be a cat as long as she like but in the wizard world the wards must be affecting on how long she can stay as a cat thus why she needs resting.  
**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTE HENCE BOLD LETTERS

**Ahem...ATTENTION READERS OF "The Mystery of Hogwarts" THE FOLLOWING IS IMPORTANT (Kuroneko: No Duh) shut up  
**

**I have just found out the time line for Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire and noticed that my time line is completely off. So we agreed to redo the story again. I know your going to say that is a very stupid excuse to redoing that story but we would feel much comfortable to do that story as said in the Harry Potter books. And plus we've been wanting to change some events so...sorry! We are not sure when we will be publishing the new chapter so please have faith and be patient THANK YOU 4 UR SUPPORT! This story would still be up till our new story has reached the point for this is now stopped, (Kuroneko: Aka, when Hitsugaya meets Maru) And also our title "The Mystery of Hogwarts" would be changed in our redo of this story. It will be called, "Forlorn Promises" yea that's all!  
**


	15. don't kill us! it's a note!

**Umm...Okay new note for the readers of "the mystery of hogwarts"  
(Kuro: would you quit repeating the title if this wasn't related to our story then this wouldn't be here)**

**Kuro quit being a meany, anywho...hey guys *unease laughing* I guess we kinda angered a few of you when we said that we were going to redo this story gomen *bows quickly* but not to worry! Cause we've already updated!**

**(kuro: yup for the pass who knows how many days/months we had 2 yes 2 fricking chapters)**

**I feel guilty now, but nor to worry**

**(Kuro: again?)**

**We right now are in the middle of making the next chapter! Almost finish it. We might be able to publish it before school starts again and possibly our Yu-gi-oh/Harry Potter crossover too!**

**(KURO: It's called 'The lament of souls'(Tamashi no nageki)**** check it out!)**

**Ok so for our redo our our bleach/harry potter crossover the Url is...**

**Forlorn Promises (shoot I keep thinking of Kurama and the mirror)  
**

(Fanfiction).net/s/6088683/1/Forlorn_Promises

**and for our YGO/HP crossover:**

(Fanfiction).net/s/5965516/1/Tamash_no_nageki

**so embarrassing I forgot that we can't put links on stories. If this doesn't work then check our profile page thingy**


	16. Discontinued chapter 16 LAST UPDATE

**I know that I said I would not be updating this anymore but this part of the story just sat in my folders for a tempting two years without being published. I remember being so irked that I would not be able to publish this part having worked hard on the interactions. So after two years I've given up and posted this, but remember this will be the last update to "The Mystery of Hogwarts" Any more updates from me on the BleachxHarryPotter place would either be on Forlorn Promises or a new story... so enjoy!**

**Warning: the style of writing was kept as it was so no changes were made...ehhh...yea**

* * *

The caged ice dragon Maru, smirked in amusement to the young Shinigami's reaction. Hitsugaya's face filled with bewilderment and confusion, it was adorable...for a human immortal that is. Maru hovered from the hay-covered floor of his cage and his body slithering to his movement as he tried to find a comfortable place to rest once more. His glowing golden eyes shifted from the boy to his brothers' cloud like silhouette. Hyōrinmaru's lower body coiled around the foggy ice ground of where the pale tan boy stood, his upper body stretched high in a threatening height. His cold, dull but powerful red eyes glowed from his misty appearance and two giant silhouettes of his wings spread away from the shinigami yet at the same time in that position it took, it looked almost protective over the boy's well being. Hyōrinmaru bared his canine fangs and growled lowly to his brothers amused smile.

_[How intriguing]_Maru mused as his whiskers flicked away.

The younger dragon let out a deep but relaxed breath as he laid his head as closed as he could get to the warded bars. Both brother ice dragons breaths appeared in large puffs of cold clouds yet the young captain did not seemed to be effected by the coldness, his eyes only glued on his zanpakutō that magically replaced his wand and the dragon mist around him.

_'What's going on?__Hyōrinmaru__how did you get out?'_ Hitsugaya demanded for an answer,

The dragon spirit Hyōrinmaru let out a soft but low growl from his throat and opened his misty mouth to answer but he was quickly interrupted, Maru was chuckling. His snake like body shook and his chuckling turned to laughter, both Hitsugaya and the spirit Hyōrinmaru looked at him.

_'What's so funny_ Hitsugaya hissed,

_'Heh, it is the sight of my brother 'the great one' being commanded and slaved by a dead child! You have lowered yourself to the commanding of this brat'_ Maru smiled smuggling.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows knitted together as his bare teeth gritted together and his hands balled into a fist. How dare he mock Hyōrinmaru! He had never encounter a dragon like him to be so...rude and to his older brother as well! And called him a brat! No one gets away with calling him a brat!

_'He is not a Brat! nor my master, he is my partner. I am bounded to him as he is to me we are one. And what of you, you to speak,'_ Hyōrinmaru spoke in a mighty voice, _'it is you who has lowered himself, letting such weak humans capture a dragon of your caliber '_

The smile on the caged dragons face drooped into a frown as he let out a disappointed 'hm'

_'Yes, I suppose it is rather humiliating to be captured like this, but like your 'partner' big brother these are no mere mortals are they not?'_ He quirked, _'and so curious as I was I made an agreement with these magic humans. I let the capture me in return I wish to learn something of them...a game and so I am a part of this game they call the Triwizard tournament"_

_'The tournament?'_ Hitsugaya muttered,

_'Yes, I am to protect a golden egg which a participant must take away from me. I agreed with them and now I wait for the games which will be held at the end of this month, I can hardly hold in my excitement'_ Maru mused

"Why would you want to participate in this?" Hitsugaya's voice stayed low and cold

The dragon kept his eyes on the boy for a moment before smiling,

_"They told me to protect the egg with any means possible, and they meant 'any' means"_

Hitsugaya send a sharp glance over to his shadowy Zanpakutō's spirit, so the first task will be two weeks from that day. The dragons are the first task and the objective for this game is to grab the egg they protect. The young captain looked over to the other cages and noted that the dragons were dragonettes...female dragons. Thus being more protective to the egg they care for thinking it is her own young ones, he felt disgusted that these humans used the protectiveness of a mother dragon to her children for a senseless death tournament. Even worse is that they are leading students into a death trap, these dragons would kill to protect the eggs. Hitsugaya glared at Maru; only he would kill for the entertainment of it.

"You let yourself be captured for a game?" Hitsugaya snarled,

Was Maru truly Hyōrinmaru's younger brother or was he just kidding? They have no similarities to personality except for appearance and type. But other else than that they were simple different, and the tense and angry feeling from his connection with Hyōrinmaru obviously tells him his partner is not absolutely happy to see him.

"Of course I did. Now I suggest you to depart now, I must retire and save my energy for the games. You should hurry those mortals will be checking up on me any minute now" Maru said in a highly command as he waved his head in dismiss before slithering back to the shadows of the cage.

"Hey! Wait we're not finished yet!" Hitsugaya snapped

But he was answered with nothing more than silence, he gritted his teeth at Maru's character. He was about to take a step forward but a sudden gust of strong cold winds blasted from the cage catching the young captain by surprise and causing him to be blown up into the trees. But even if caught by surprise Hitsugaya managed to balance himself on a branch before glaring at Maru's cage. Hyōrinmaru's ghostly figure followed him up to the branch and curled around the teal-eyed boy, he let out a low growl of disapproval to his brothers actions.

_"Hitsugaya, leave him be. Knowing that fool that's all he would be willing to tell us"_ Hyōrinmaru sighed

Hitsugaya let out a 'hn' but nodded in agreement, his eyes shifted from the cages trying to memorize the appearances of the dragons to search up information about them later in the library. Since he would be against one of them it would be wise to know what he was going up against than going in blind. Suddenly the sword in his hand began to shiver and shake, Hyōrinmaru's protective like silhouette circled around the young captain and slowly retreated back into the sword. His Zanpakutō slowly was covered in ice before braking into shards of ice and in his hand was his regular white wand from before.

/It seems that I have a certain time before I return back to this feature, forgive for the late explanation/ the dragon said wearily

\Judging from the tone of your voice, you've just discovered that yourself. Then there is no need for forgiveness or apologies. But I will want an explanation about Maru and why you have not spoken to me since arrival / Hitsugaya answered back.

He turned around and shunpo away, now that he has figured what was bugging him that day it was time to go but right after he finds Fuyoko. Where as she gone this time... He sighed and shook his head in disappointment.


End file.
